Pretty Guardians of the Galaxy
by BugeishaKyasarin
Summary: In the year 2020, a malevolent entity returns to Earth from the void of the universe, seeking to consume the Sun. Twelve ordinary girls imbued with celestial power must decide whether to embrace their destinies as Soldiers of the Zodiac or condemn Earth and the solar system to unrelenting darkness. Arc one of the Celestial Warriors series.
1. I: Alive

_This is an original work of fiction inspired by Takeuchi Naoko's Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. All characters, plot, monsters etc. belong to me._  
_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter One  
Alive

"Oh Romeo, Romeo… Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"…Naota, your name isn't Capulet." The girl with braided black hair waved flippantly at her taller friend. "Look yonder, thine Romeo I spy!" she added, giggling a little.

Naota tracked the pointing finger to a male version of her friend and pretended not to notice him. Her attention remained on the linoleum floor as the boy in question made his way through the mass of students to their cozy spot in the stairwell. "Here early again, sis?" he greeted. He then leaned over to peer at Naota. "Good morning, Nao-chan."

"Morning, Kei…" she said in slight embarrassment, willing her heart to stop fluttering at his proximity.

"You two must have left while I was in the shower, eh? How was rehearsal?"

She looked up with a grin. "It's going well. The play is going to be a huge success, I can just feel it!"

The twins smiled at her exuberance. "That's because you're the star! I can't think of any other girl at Haruki who would do a better job than you."

Lifting her head to give them a wink, Naota tittered haughtily and posed like a diva. "Ah ha ha… That's because I'm the best actress in _all_ of Hokkaido!"

"Oh no, Izumi…" Kei chuckled, "Look what you've done to her ego!"

The trio was stared at by fellow students but they took no notice as they made their way to the west wing. Their second year of high school had just begun and Naota could already tell it was going to be a great one. The best friends would be there for one another no matter what challenges they faced. Currently she was preparing for the Drama Club's spring presentation of _Romeo and Juliet_. Her role as the Capulet maiden was well-deserved because she had devoted a lot of time and energy to the Club last year, always giving minor characters more personality than they were originally written with. Her jovial state abruptly turned bitter due to bumping shoulders with a girl wearing a disdainful expression on her taut face. "Oops, I didn't see you down there, Nao-chama."

"Hanako…" Izumi practically spat out the name. "If you kept your nose out of the air you might be able to see where you're going." She protectively stood in front of Naota while her brother glared at their nemesis.

The girl only tossed her hair and scoffed. "Poor little Sui… What would you do without the Saitos? Nobody would give you a second glance if they weren't around to fill your head with the idea that you can act."

"Give it a rest already, Kumada." Kei was taller than her and although he wasn't very large he had a menacing countenance when provoked. "You didn't earn the role of Juliet, Naota did, so stow your jealousy and get over it."

A hand appeared on the shoulder of the glaring pink-haired girl. "Come on, let's just get to class." The reserved redhead offered an apologetic glance before leading her sister away.

An irritated breath escaped Izumi. "At least one of those _witches_ has a sense of dignity."

"I still wouldn't trust Akiko as far as I could throw her," Kei said.

"Hey, I bet that's really far considering how strong you've become!" Naota poked the boy's bicep which was snugly surrounded by the shirt of his school uniform. "Look at these rippling muscles!"

"Quit it…" He weakly batted her hand away even though he was glowing on the inside. Izumi regarded them with reserved amusement. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing… nothing at all," his twin smiled, and having arrived in the second-year wing they climbed the stairs to Haruki's third story. There they parted ways since Izumi was in class 2-C and Kei and Naota shared class 2-A with Miss Sakurada. She was an older lady who had never married and was quite melodramatic much to the drama student's approval, especially during literary study. Izumi took her seat beside a window which gave her a great view of the garden where most students ate lunch every day. _'Speaking of lunch, I forgot to pack mine…'_ Her stomach rumbled slightly in protest and she sighed. _'Maybe Kei brought an extra rice ball.'_

"Your attention, everyone," the teacher, Mr. Nobuto, dictated. His pupils quickly sat down. "We have a new student joining our class. He is currently residing in our fair city with his father who is in the United States Navy. Please give Chase Anderson a warm welcome." When the boy with the physique of a Canadian hockey player entered the classroom in his finely pressed uniform, every girl began murmuring excitedly. "Have a seat behind Saito-san if you would, Anderson."

Bright green eyes apprehensively peered out from beneath his mop of sunny hair until they landed on Izumi, then he became more confident. He walked with his head held high through the sea of inquisitive faces and placed a notebook on the vacant desk behind the girl who was already receiving dirty looks from her classmates. _'As if I'm the one who made him sit here…'_

She flinched when a finger gently tapped her shoulder. "Hi there," the new boy whispered as she rotated to face him. "I'm Chase. What's your name?"

"Saito," she flatly replied.

He shook his head. "I mean, what's your given name?"

She was disarmed by his charming smile. "…Izumi, I'm Saito Izumi."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," he said, dipping his head slightly.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Did I say that right?" he wanted to know.

Izumi partially returned his smile. "Yes, and your pronunciation was quite good."

"I should hope so. I've been practicing Japanese for six months!"

Their teacher snapped his fingers. "I know new students are interesting but I need your eyes up here, Saito-san."

"Gomen nasai, Nobuto-sensei." Izumi tossed one more remark over her shoulder. "If you keep talking you're going to get us both in trouble, new boy."

"Something tells me it would be fun to get into trouble with you, Izumi." Chase whispered back.

She was thankful he couldn't see her face turn a deep shade of rose.

* * *

When lunch hour struck Izumi gathered her bag and wandered down into the garden to meet her friends by a large lilac bush. Because it was spring and the flowers were producing sweet nectar they attracted all manner of butterflies that paid the diners no mind as they flitted between blossoms. "Look at this one," Naota pointed with the hand that wasn't holding her sweet roll, "it's pink and yellow."

"Pretty," Kei commented before downing a leftover from last night's dinner. "You really have to try this, Naota. My dad makes the best garlic lime shrimp."

"It has eyeballs. I don't want to eat it."

"It's just the tail! I would never make you eat a _whole_ shrimp, eyes and all. Even I wouldn't eat that." The morsel between his chopsticks came closer to her lips. "Please, just one bite!" Kei then grinned broadly as Naota rolled her eyes and consumed the shrimp in one chomp. "Wasn't it delicious?" he prodded.

"I guess," she mumbled.

The boy chuckled his victory. "You should always try something before saying you hate it. I think that was your aunt's philosophy."

His companion snorted. "Of course _she_ would say that… Auntie tried a hundred different jobs before settling on one she actually liked."

"And now she's the most popular interior designer in the city, right? Your house is amazing," Kei gushed.

Noyuri was indeed in high demand right now what with everyone going through spring cleaning. In her company's brochure was her own home filled with beige leather couches, light wood furniture, moonlight white walls, and accent pieces in varying shades of teal, turquoise, aqua and blue. Walking into the Suisaigaka residence felt like entering a luxurious seaside resort. "It _is_ pretty," Naota agreed, "but some warmer hues would be nice."

"Your aunt would die if anything orange entered your house," Izumi stated upon arriving with a tray of cafeteria offerings.

Naota released a huffy breath. "She'd happily hang up a goldfish painting if I could master watercolors. But I just can't make them behave the way I want."

Her friend lightened the mood by remembering something important. "Hey, the other day Ikawa-san suggested I start a math tutoring group to boost our scores this year. I said I would make sure people knew about it at the beginning of the trimester."

"Should I make some posters?" Naota always leapt on an opportunity to flex her creative muscles. "Do you think neon green would attract some attention?"

"Definitely! And Kei, just listen for anyone complaining about bad marks and mention that we started a study group, okay?"

"Will do," he nodded. The twins excelled in mathematics. They consistently placed within the top three for their classes and had held two of the five highest scores out of the entire first-year student body.

"Izumi?" Naota suddenly questioned, "Who is that hunky blonde guy walking toward us?"

Her head whipped around as did Kei's upon hearing the term "hunky blonde guy". She waved at the American transfer student and stood up to introduce him. "This is Chase Anderson. He just joined my class today. His father is in the US Navy."

Naota's grin stretched ear to ear while Kei silently judged the boy; he eyed every male in proximity to his sister with equal suspicion. "Saito Kei," he eventually said, extending a hand. Chase gripped it firmly while meeting his gaze, a good sign.

"And I'm Suisaigaka Naota," greeted the shortest of the bunch. She saw Chase pause to comprehend her moniker. "But you can call me Sui for short," she offered, "or just Nao-chan!"

"I'll stick with Naota," the boy smiled. "Nice to meet you both. Mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Sure, sure!" She scooted over and patted the vacant spot. "Sit and talk! Tell us about America! Where are you from? What was your old school like? What did you eat? What's your favorite movie this year?"

Chase chuckled nervously, raising an eyebrow at the barrage of questions. He tried to answer them in order but kept receiving new queries from Naota and Kei. They learned he was from Washington state and liked working on American muscle cars with his father who was a submarine mechanic. He hoped he would be able to keep up with the rigorous curriculum of Japanese high school and after graduating wanted to pursue a degree in psychology. "I want to be able to help people, especially soldiers with PTSD. They're usually treated like dogs– shoved into a corner and ignored by their own government. Same with disabled veterans. I want to become someone those men and women can trust, someone who'll always be there to listen."

"That's very admirable," Izumi said while placing a hand on his thigh, which nearly gave Kei a heart attack. "If you stay in Japan, it will be easy to accomplish that dream. Here, in the north, there's a greater sense of neighborly love than in places like Tokyo or Osaka. Civil services are well-supported. Creativity is fostered, too. Just ask Naota."

"Oh?" Chase inquisitively faced the petite girl. "Are you an artist?"

"I don't have any exemplary talent," she blushed. "I just like doing charcoal sketches and colored pencil or marker drawings."

"You're good with pastels, too," Kei added. "And you're an actress."

"Y' know," the larger boy mused, "someone in my biology class mentioned there was a play coming up in June based on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. With your hair braided like that, I can already picture you as Juliet."

"You would be correct in that assumption," Izumi kindly stated.

"So who's Romeo? Not you, Kei?"

His eyes widened before bashfully focusing on the ground. "I get terrible stage fright," he mumbled.

Naota fiddled with the end of her braid. "It would be really awkward to act out such a romantic role with him," she said, blushing. Then the silence grew on as they stared at one other with mixed emotions containing confusion, longing and regret. Izumi tactfully rescued them.

"So what do you think of Sapporo, Chase? Does it remind you of home at all, or is everything strange and new?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Some things are familiar, like the green landscape and being near water. Other things are confusing, such as driving and the language. I'm thankful I started studying when I found out my dad was being stationed here. But I've hardly had the chance to speak it since everyone talks to me in English!"

"We start learning it in elementary school," Naota explained. "Our generation knows the value of communication. Mandarin is also popular to study."

Chase sighed in relief. "I'm so glad. I was worried I'd never be able to survive here with the simple phrases I learned. And don't even get me started on memorizing kanji!"

"I'll be sure to pass you notes written in hiragana," Izumi said, and the two shared a laugh. Naota glanced at the twin to her right, an eyebrow arched high. Kei understood what she was asking and nodded slowly.

'_If she thinks Chase is worth the trouble, I'll have to keep both eyes on him…'_

* * *

"I'm so happy that it's Friday," Naota commented to the classmate cleaning the room with her. "I have so many lines to memorize I need all the time I can get!"

"I can't wait to see the play," the girl admitted. "You were really good last year as Merryweather in _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Oh, _that_ role…" Naota tittered in remembrance. "She has a lot of attitude, so I just pretended to be Hanako! There, all done sweeping."

'I just have to dump the trash, so you head home! See you on Monday, Sui-san."

Naota skipped down two flights of stairs and left Haruki in a state of near-bliss. Izumi and Kei had already gone home but their house was only a couple blocks from her Aunt Noyuri's; they all lived in the neighborhood of Soen. She was popular and had many friends yet she considered only the Saito twins her best friends. Having grown up together for most of their lives, they knew everything about one another and Naota knew better than to take them for granted.

Initially she was jealous of the sapphire-eyed, brown-haired siblings. They had a perfect family: mother, father, sister, brother, and the only person Naota had in the entire world was her aunt Noyuri. Over the years she learned they were a real family despite it being just the two of them. She stopped hating her mother for dying in a car accident and leaving her all alone. She stopped resenting Noyuri for trying to take her place, which the woman never really did because she was wise enough to know nothing could ever substitute the bond between a young girl and her mother. But Noyuri did right by her sister and continued to raise Naota well, earning the girl's respect by granting her a reasonable amount of independence and helping her creative energy thrive. Artistry was the hallmark of the Suisaigaka name.

Naota considered the type of person she would have become had she not been taken under her aunt's loving wing or met Izumi and Kei in Soen Park one summer. It was impossible to picture herself as anyone else and she sighed happily while sliding a loose plank in the fence aside to enter the backyard. After replacing the board she took three steps and confronted an abnormal scene: a red-haired cat sat at the edge of the koi pond watching as they rose to the surface to catch bugs, swishing its tail in anticipation of a feast. "Hey, cat! Get away from Auntie's fish!" Naota stomped up to the lean feline but it just looked at her apathetically through big yellow eyes and returned to the swirling waters. "Shoo!" she tried again, shuffling her foot as a threat. Still the cat ignored her. "Fine, you mangy feline…" She snatched the cat up by its belly which solicited a loud meow of protest, then lowered it into the lane opposite the fence and gave a "hmph" of triumph.

Just as she turned back toward the house a melodious male voice made her pause. "Well that was not very nice at all. Can you not see that I am famished?"

"What?" Naota gasped, spinning around. But there were no faces for the voice to belong to. She blinked several times and shook her head. "Am I going crazy?"

"That depends," the voice said again. At once the cat leaped up to precariously perch upon the fence. "Does speaking to animals make you crazy?"

Naota could not believe her eyes. Surely the cat had just been moving its jaw to make human speech… Or was she just hallucinating? "What is this?" she asked with an incredulous laugh. "Some kind of ventriloquist act? It's one of the best I've ever seen."

The cat shook its head. "I am no puppet, little lady."

"A robot?" she tried.

"No."

"A FurReal Friend?"

"Guess again."

Naota furrowed her brow and leaned forward so she was almost touching noses with the animal still staring at her. Air emanated from its nostrils and it certainly smelled like a mangy alley cat, but the eyes were just too animated, too intelligent to be normal. Naota stroked its dense red coat and it emitted a short rumbling purr. "Real cats can't talk…" she muttered, glancing up and down the narrow road. "I guess if you're not a real cat, you can come in and I'll give you some tuna." In a daze Naota entered her home with the lithe feline at her heels. Noyuri was still working and wouldn't be back for a few more hours. It wasn't a real cat anyway so there would be no dander to make her sneeze.

She left her school bag on the couch in the den and rummaged through kitchen cabinets until locating a can of albacore tuna. The cat placed its front paws on her leg excitedly, swishing his tail and licking his lips. "Thank you kindly! I have not eaten in days... people always ignored me. It seems your species cannot communicate with animals."

Naota set his meal on the hardwood floor. "Actually, there are some American scientists who invented a device for a gorilla to translate sign language into English with. And they're working on one for dogs, too."

The cat coughed as if hacking up a hairball; a scoff, Naota realized. "As if _they_ have anything useful to say. You know, until I found you, I wandered around meeting all kinds of dogs, and not one of them was of any help whatsoever. I kept asking if they knew you, what kind of scent you had, but they were useless!"

The girl folded her arms while leaning against the counter. "Why were you looking for me? Who are you?"

"You could not possibly pronounce my name in your tongue, or any Terran language for that matter." The can clanked softly as the cat pushed it around, scraping it clean. "And I was looking for you, little lady, because the time will soon be upon us when you must make a very important decision. Your refusal will result in the death of this planet. My task is to prevent that from happening."

Naota nodded slowly as her brow knitted. She knew this whole situation was completely ludicrous; she was dreaming or something, so she shouldn't think too hard about the cat's dire words. She reassured herself again that in reality, animals didn't speak. "I think I'll call you Akai-chan for the time being," the girl decided. "Come on up to my room while I do homework."

The cat obediently followed her upstairs and down a short hallway. Naota's rainbow abode assaulted his senses– everything was a different color, from the drapes to the bedding to neatly-folded piles of clothes on her dresser. Even her computer had an electric blue shell and photo stickers of her friends framing the monitor. "It is very bright in here," he commented as he jumped up on the bed. "You must enjoy living in chromatic splendor."

"The world was meant to be seen in color," Naota said simply. "I appreciate each and every one, natural or artificially created."

The cat's tail flicked back and forth while he pondered that statement. "What if I told you I was from a world where everything existed as varying shades of grey?"

"I would pity you," the girl instantly replied. "I could never live in a place like that."

* * *

Naota barely had time to relax over the weekend because she was laden with homework for every class. She didn't even go to Tsukasa Arcade with Kei and Izumi, a tradition they had started the first year of junior high. She did notice, however, that Akai-chan was gone from her room when she woke up on Saturday, reaffirming her belief that it had all been an elaborate, strange dream. "I wonder what Izumi will say about this one…" the girl pondered on her way to her second week of school early Monday morning.

She waited at the intersection of the road the Saitos lived down and squinted into the rising sun, barely able to make out two forms walking toward her. "Good morning, Nao-chan!" Kei bellowed.

"Good morning, Kei-kun!" she shouted back. Izumi, always the modest one, simply waved. Their long legs quickly brought them within smiling distance. "Did you two do anything interesting this weekend?"

"Not really," the boy shrugged. "I finished my economics report on Friday and worked on my bike the rest of the time."

"He got the fenders and gas tank painted, and didn't you order new exhaust?" Izumi added.

"Yeah. It should be here by Thursday."

"So does that mean you'll be riding it to school, then?" Naota wanted to know. "And I can finally see what took up your time all winter?"

"Not to mention his allowance," the girl twin teased. She was happy that her brother's project motorcycle was finally nearing completion. Their parents would be thrilled to have it out of the garage, and Kei could get to his job quicker and run errands. The only downside was that he wouldn't walk with them to school any more. His company would be dearly missed.

Naota nudged the boy with her elbow. "When it's finished are you going to pick me up so we can race around town scaring old ladies?"

"I sure will," Kei grinned. "I'll even get you a helmet and jacket." They said nothing more on the subject as their school came into view. There were always several clusters of students standing around the entrance but today there was a whole group of people surrounding something on the stairs. Izumi voiced their collective thought of "I wonder what's over there." The trio strode up to their peers and, since the Saitos were taller than most, leaned over to look into the center of the circle.

"What is it?" Naota whined since she couldn't see.

"It's just a cat," Kei said somewhat disdainfully, shaking his head at the way everyone was cooing at the scruffy animal.

Naota's heart skipped a beat. "…What kind of cat?" She had the strangest sense of déjà vu, her hands growing clammy.

"It's an Abyssinian," Izumi answered. "The animal shelter had one when I volunteered last autumn."

"Whose cat is it?" a male student inquired. Naota already knew it belonged to nobody, that it was just some stray. She hiked up the rest of the steps and waited for her friends. When they came in a moment later Izumi noticed her uncharacteristic frown.

"What's the matter? I thought you always wanted a kitten."

"I had a weird dream about a cat like that Friday night… It was in the backyard stalking the koi in Auntie's pond, and when I tried to shoo it away it started talking to me."

The twins glanced at each other. "I've had stranger dreams than that," Kei half-smiled. "We all know cats can't talk. Even if they could, what would they say?" He laughed at the notion.

"If I were a cat, I'd ask for some tuna," Izumi giggled. "Come on, let's get to class."

The remainder of the day passed without incident until lunch. Naota acquired a bowl of teriyaki beef from the cafeteria and headed outside to meet her friends at the lilac bush where she was glad to see Chase sitting beside Izumi. Kei was seated in the grass, ever vigilant regarding the position of their hands. As soon as Naota folded her legs to join him, a reddish specter came leaping out of the foliage. "You again!" the slimmer boy exclaimed. "I guess this cat didn't get enough attention for one day!"

"His name is Akai-chan…" Naota softly provided. "At least, that was what I named the one in my dream." The cat proceeded to rub his head all over the girl's uniform skirt while purring loudly.

"Looks like he likes you," Chase commented. "I'm more of a dog person."

Izumi examined him for a moment. "He looks a little too healthy to be a complete stray. There's no indication he hasn't been eating, and his coat is in good shape aside from not being groomed. I don't see any evidence of fleas either."

"Maybe his old owner moved away or something," her brother offered. "Maybe he's looking for a new home."

That notion tugged at Naota's heartstrings. She had always wanted a cat, but her aunt was too allergic. _'But maybe he could live in my room if I kept it clean…'_ "I've got to keep him," she decided. "I feel like I was meant to find this cat in real life; he's exactly like the one from my dream. Thus, above all, to thine own self be true."

The Saitos were skeptical. "How will you prevent your aunt from finding out about him? She'll sneeze at the first loose hair."

"Well she's actually allergic to dander, but if Akai-chan lives in my room and I vacuum often, there won't be any dust building up. He could go in and out of my window because that plum tree is right outside, and all he needs is food, water, a litter box and some toys."

"And a collar with his name tag," Chase suggested. "If this cat has been wandering around for a while there are probably other people who'd like to have him as a pet."

Naota grinned at the idea. She looked up to find Izumi shaking her head. "What's wrong? You don't think my plan will work?"

"No, I think it'll work well," she said with a thoughtful smile. "I just don't feel like his name is Akai-chan. He seems fairly intelligent, so he needs a more regal name."

Kei rolled his eyes. "Let's assume you already have one in mind."

"I think his name is Apollo, the Greek god of the sun."

Everyone silently pondered the moniker for a few minutes, judging the cat who sat statuesquely. Golden eyes flicked from Izumi to Naota, then he meowed loudly and nudged the girl's hand. "Okay," she agreed, "Apollo it is!"

Having returned to class, Naota couldn't wait for the day to end. She told Apollo to stay around the school and wait for her, and he had disappeared into the bushes to presumably hunt small animals or torture bugs. There was almost a human awareness in his eyes; they held a mischievous gleam suggesting he understood everything being said about him. Since Naota didn't have to clean today she raced down to the garden when the final bell tolled, slowing when she reached a rose bush. "Apollo?" she quietly called. "Come on, kitty. We're going home." He emerged with energetic meowing and brushed against the girl's legs. "There's plenty of time for that later," she said, kneeling to open her book bag. "Climb in so we can go to the pet shop."

Apollo did exactly as instructed, shuffling around before poking his head out for air. None of the other milling students noticed the whiskered orange face in her bag so Naota made it to the store without interruption. Since she hadn't spent her allowance over the weekend she was able to purchase all the necessary supplies: a sack of litter and a covered box, two metal bowls, a bag of active life cat chow and several feather toys. She chose a sun-shaped name tag stamped with his name and her address which she clipped onto a yellow collar. Once home she set up his necessities in an unoccupied corner behind the door. Even if her aunt opened it to talk to her it was unlikely she would look back there and see everything. She slumped into her desk chair to admire her organizational skills while the cat crunched his food, sighing since she had nothing else to do. Then her cell phone rang. "Moshi-moshi," she greeted cheerily.

"Naota!" came the frantic shout. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Izumi?"

There was a slight pause while her friend inhaled deeply. "Your posters were too effective! Today is the first day I'm supposed to be tutoring math at our house, and there are at least twenty people here! And Kei is at work so it's just me and I can't handle everything!"

"Calm down, Zumi-chan," Naota instructed while trying not to laugh. "It's not the end of the world. I'll be there in five minutes." With that she grabbed her book bag again and bid Apollo goodbye. "Be good, kitty. I'm leaving the door closed and the window open so you can get in and out. Whatever you do, don't scare Auntie."

"Myaa" was all Apollo said and partially winked as Naota shut her door, dashed down the stairs and reentered the warm April sunshine. Her arms pumped as she fast-walked down one block then another of moderately sized homes with fenced-in front yards. The Saito residence was easily distinguished by a trellis adorned with the flowering vine of their namesake. After two knocks a flustered Izumi yanked the front door open and practically dragged Naota inside. She wasn't exaggerating– there had to be at least fifteen to twenty students ranging from first to third-years occupying the living room. After a quick head count she recognized most of them as athletes and joined the discussion, hovering between a group of girls and baseball players. She noticed Chase among the gathering and kept glancing over as he and Izumi sat right beside each other, talking seriously about graphing parabolas and occasionally breaking out into huge smiles.

She sighed wistfully, wondering if Izumi would work up the courage to actually date Chase. He was a decent, charming guy with a good future, and he wasn't one of those kiss-and-tell types who were just trying to sleep with a Japanese girl, lord knowing there were plenty of those in the expat community. Naota also knew her friend was much too timid to be that forward, so perhaps _she_ had to be the one who persuaded Chase to make the first move. _'But then there's Kei to consider…'_ she thought as she left the auditorium. _'He acts nice but he might not trust Chase at all.'_ Tuesday meant she had Drama Club practice before and after school which she walked to with Izumi. Once the hour-long session was over she swiped a breakfast bun from the cafeteria and waited in the hall with her taller friend. As if he had the most impeccable timing in the world, Kei finished ascending the stairs just as the bell for first period rang. He looked rather dashing in his consigned leather jacket. "Is there a study group today?" Naota whispered to the boy while he stowed books in his desk.

"Not today, the sports teams are going to their first matches of the season. Some are heading across town so we decided to cancel the session."

"So are you and Izumi finally going to be able to join me at Tsukasa Arcade? We haven't done karaoke together since February." Naota briskly scribbled down the notes Miss Sakurada was beginning to talk about. "If I go another weekend without seeing you two, I'll become the crazy cat lady."

"Haven't you been using the time to prepare for your role as Juliet?" Kei whispered back.

"Memorizing lines isn't really that hard," Naota admitted. "And I've got a passable accent already."

The boy scratched his temple with his pen, a nervous habit. "I meant getting into the _psyche_ of Juliet. She's supposedly so in love with this Romeo but their families hate each other. If you were really in her shoes wouldn't that make you a little angry, or defiant or spiteful? Because if I fell in love with somebody everyone said I wasn't allowed to be with, I'd do everything in my power to see her no matter what my family thought."

Naota gave him wink, reclining in her seat. "The lad doth protest too much, methinks. I know Juliet inside and out, from her littlest toe to the deep, passion-filled recesses of her mind. Honestly, it's Romeo you should be worried about. He's a new guy who really loves the language of Shakespeare but his cadence is awful. I spend more time helping his lines flow than practicing Juliet!"

Kei made another face, one the girl was not very accustomed to seeing– he was embarrassed. "Are you two actually going to… kiss?"

Her eyes widened and when she opened her mouth the voice of Miss Sakurada was heard. "Quit chatting, you two," she loudly instructed. "You'll have plenty of time for that during lunch."

"Yeah, Saito…" his neighbor admonished. "Why can't you be patient and wait to see the play like the rest of us?"

'_I'd spend all the time in the world not to see that kiss…'_ the boy internally grumbled as he focused on the lecture.

* * *

Naota sat in her desk chair and spun around several times before coming to a stop facing Apollo. "I'm all alone…" she sang in a melodramatic tone, "there's no one here beside me…"

"Myaa?" the cat said, and gave his paw a few licks.

"I wish you _could_ talk," Naota groaned, "then I wouldn't be so bored!" Her voice echoed throughout the empty house, so she flopped into bed and picked up the remote for her small TV. Apollo nuzzled her forearm while she mindlessly flipped through each station, but just as the cat rolled over for his mistress to scratch his belly she startled him by lurching forward.

"_The dense fog is beginning to cover areas west of Tonen Hospital where we believe this experimental chemical was undergoing testing as an arrangement with the Hokkaido University science department. It is advised to stay in your homes with doors and windows closed, and face masks are mandatory for those who must be outside."_

Naota bristled at the sight of the eerie mist rapidly enveloping Chuo Ward. Once it overtook an area it was impossible for the cameraman in the helicopter to see the world below, a fact that put her greatly on edge. "It'll reach Soen soon…" she realized. "Why does it seem more dangerous than they're saying?" She glanced down at Apollo but he was no longer alongside her arm, or on her bed for that matter. She turned toward the window just in time to see his tail disappear into the violet leaves of the plum tree. "Apollo!" she called, flying to the sill. He was already past the koi pond and paused to stare up at the girl. She couldn't shake the feeling he wanted her to follow him.

"Apollo, wait! Come back!" she pleaded as she chased after the lithe feline. They were heading southeast and Naota slowed her pace a little as she realized the white miasma extended over the tops of the houses, then she assumed a steady jog. Further into the metro they went, passing Odori Park where the concentration of the fog seemed as thick as cotton. She guessed they were a block away from the Hokkaido Prefectural Office and that was where she finally lost sight of the cat. "Apollo!" she called again in desperation, noticing how empty the city sounded. Squinting revealed slight object formations in the mist. They were vehicles with wide-open doors and running lights still on. As her vision adjusted she began to notice people lying in the streets beside them.

An immense feeling of dread consumed her stomach. If this was a chemical outbreak why wasn't it affecting her? She didn't feel lightheaded or nauseous at all. If the fumes were deadly… Naota knelt beside the body closest to her and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when the man's artery weakly pushed against her fingers. _'They're not dead, just unconscious.'_ Rational thoughts were returning though she still had no idea where Apollo was. _'But… he led me right to this area…' _The revelation sunk in and she recalled the words the cat had spoken in her dream but four days ago.

"…_the time will soon be upon us when you must make a very important decision. Your refusal will result in the death of this planet…"_

Was the outbreak what he had been referring to? How could the cat have known it had the potential to kill the planet? If he _did_ know, and he had led her into the metro on _purpose…_ where was he now? How on earth was she supposed to do anything about this toxic fog?

"**Mmm…"** Naota whirled around at the sound of the harsh, grating voice, yet saw no one. **"Who interrupts my feast?"**

"Who's there?!" she demanded while her head darted in every direction. "Show yourself!"

Her answer was a sharp laugh. **"So you are the one I have been searching for. My master will be most pleased… when I have given him the star energy you possess."**

"S-star energy?" the girl parroted nervously, training her gaze on a manhole cover responsible for spewing the thick smog. Naota took a few cautious steps toward it and felt her eyes water at the increased concentration of fumes. "What… star energy?" At once the disc flew into the air, landing behind the girl with a clatter that made her shriek. Peering at the thing that appeared made her mouth drop open in complete disbelief.

"**I am Bromos,"** the malevolent mass spoke. **"My master demands… your star energy!"** With that a pair of vaporous tendrils snaked out from the area Naota identified as its shoulders, forming ethereal claws that sought to snatch her up. She spun on her heel and fled from the intersection as fast as her legs would carry her, eventually choosing to duck behind a car. **"I sense you!"** the creature mockingly chortled. **"There is… no escape!"**

'_What does he sense?!'_ she frantically thought. _'My body heat?!'_ She screamed as the vehicle was suddenly shoved away from the sidewalk and the gaseous form released a victorious **"ah ha!"**

"Apollo!" the girl cried out. "Help me!" The cat unexpectedly appeared, coming toward her at a trot. Even in the dim lighting caused by the fog Naota was able to make out a glittering object held in his mouth. He placed the costume accessory at her fingertips. "A wand?" she deadpanned. "You brought me a stupid _toy?_ What am I supposed to do with this?!"

It seemed like his golden eyes rolled in consternation. "It is not a mere _toy_," Apollo refuted, "it is a _transformation_ wand. And if you do not accept this device, that monster will steal your soul and drain these people of life energy."

"Wh-what are you saying?" she stammered, once again feeling she had entered the twilight zone where animals spoke and crazy smoke monsters attacked the city. _'I must have eaten bad sashimi for lunch!'_ she reasoned. _'It's making me hallucinate! But if this is just another dream… why shouldn't I listen to my cat?'_ "Okay…" Naota nodded resolutely, gripping the blue rod with her left hand. It tingled unexpectedly and she swore a cool breeze swept through the area. She rose and faced the monster, Bromos, who focused two inky black pits upon her. A twinge of fear slipped down her spine but the coolness of the wand put her at ease. _"Trust me…"_ an oddly familiar voice whispered. _"Have faith in the stars…"_

Naota squeezed her eyes shut as memories she could not recollect suddenly flashed through her mind's eye. A woman clad in men's armor and blue cloth was fighting against beasts that blended into the night. Despite the darkness the warrior struck them down in a series of graceful and slightly acrobatic moves, wielding a straight sword with a winged hilt. There were other warriors as well but she couldn't make them out clearly. Someone shouted and she looked up, discovering a terrible sight. A column of pure blackness descended from the sky, from the Sun itself which had almost been completely eclipsed.

A gasp brought Naota back to reality where she found the wand emitting bright blue light the same color as that female warrior's clothing. Naota inherently knew the strength of that woman now stirred within her soul, begging to be unleashed upon the monster called Bromos. He wasn't natural, he didn't belong on Earth. She obliged the awakened spirit by raising her wand to the heavens and shouting words of power.

"_Aquarii Star Power… Make Up!"_

Wind from the four corners of the globe protectively swirled all around her, dying down to reveal a most curious transformation. Naota was now dressed in an indigo skirt and cropped top, gloves with light blue piping and asymmetrical boots to match. She marveled at her appearance before shooting Bromos a determined if not outright hostile look. This must have been a shock to the creature because it floated in place, remaining still as the metamorphosed girl ascended a low-riding sports car and leaped off it directly at him. Too late he noticed the ethereal energies writhing around her fist.

"Aerial… _Assault!_" Naota intoned while punching the air before Bromos. She landed and watched a spectral hawk plunge into him, dispersing his form beyond recollection. He hissed as he dwindled into nothingness, sucking in the surrounding fog like a miniature tornado. Once he was gone Naota felt a tugging sensation as her elemental power receded, returning to the shape of the wand once more. She then felt extremely drained of energy and fell to the ground with her legs splayed.

Apollo conveniently appeared by her side. "I must say, very well done. I was not sure if your celestial soul would awaken with such strength, but I am very impressed."

"Celestial… soul?" the girl wheezed. "What?"

The feline grinned, showing his pointed fangs. "Look, everyone is waking up. We shall speak when there is no one around to hear me. You do not have talking animals on your planet, remember?"

* * *

**A/N**

_**Chama suffix**: how babies say "sama", derogatory when used by adults_  
_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**: nice to meet you_  
**_Gomen nasai: _**_sorry, formal_  
_**Akai-chan**: Naota essentially names the cat "Red"_


	2. II: Linking People

Chapter Two  
Linking People

"It would be best if you did not tell anyone about me," the cat said from his perch on the windowsill.

"I'm not sure they would believe I had a talking cat," Naota answered. "Your secret is safe with me. Now…" She proffered the blue rod that had lost its luster; it now looked like any other cosplay accessory. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Apollo licked his paw before explaining. "That is the Azure Wand. Look closely– do you see a symbol in the orb?"

She peered into its crystalline depths. "Yeah… it looks like two waves, one above the other."

"That is your symbol. This artifact is formed from the celestial energy, which we call _mana_, of a star from the constellation of Aquarius."

"There's a star in this thing?" the girl skeptically inquired. "It doesn't look very bright."

"You will only see the shine when its energy swells within you. In guardian form mana is like your life force; it enables you to attack so it would be very foolish to exhaust your entire supply of mana on a single foe."

She nodded once. The rules of the game sounded more or less like any other fantasy adventure she had played. "I understand. But will you help me if another monster shows up?"

"There will most certainly be more abominations attacking the people of this city," the cat gloomily answered, "and they will continue to increase in strength until you cannot fight them on your own. That is why it is imperative you locate others whose energy resonates with the Azure Wand. It will be obvious when you feel it. I do not know how many there are, but if you fail to find at least one other ally a terrible calamity will befall this planet and all its inhabitants."

His words made the girl shudder. "What kind of calamity? Why is this even happening? And how do _you_ know all about it?"

Apollo shook his head. "I only know what I have been told," was his cryptic reply. "I do not know why these events are happening here, only that they are, and it is my duty to aid the Terran guardians to the best of my ability."

Naota was just about to question what he meant by "Terrans" when someone revving outside made her brow knit in annoyance. She swiftly made her way to the front door where a high-pitched squeal of surprise rang out. "Oh, Kei! It's amazing!"

The boy grinned at her from within his sleek helmet. "I'm glad you think so. Hop on and we'll go for a ride." He held out his hand for Naota who cautiously approached the rumbling piece of machinery beneath him. She couldn't help but notice how natural Kei looked on the motorcycle capable of reaching speeds in excess of one hundred and thirty miles per hour. "I don't have any gear for you yet," he said when she had settled onto the tiny rear cushion and clung to his waist, "but I won't go too fast!" With that his visor lowered and Naota pressed her cheek against his leather-covered back as they pulled away from the curb. Once they had made a wide loop and turned back onto her street did he open the throttle to sixty mph, which solicited another squeak, before rolling to stop in front of the Suisaigaka residence just as Noyuri was stepping out of her BMW.

"My goodness, Kei!" the woman exclaimed. "Don't you look handsome on that motorcycle! It must feel good to finally have a project on the road."

"It sure does," the boy beamed while Naota adjusted her wind-strewn hair. "Getting to work will be a breeze now."

"And you're getting your permit, right?" she asked in an admonishing tone.

"Of course," he nodded, "I just couldn't wait to show Naota."

She joined her aunt in the driveway. "I promise I won't ride with him until I have a helmet."

"Good girl," Noyuri said, patting her shoulder. "I don't want either of you ending up with your brains smeared across the freeway. You're smarter than that."

"Yes, oka-san," Kei said respectfully. "Have a good evening. Bye Nao-chan!"

"See you tomorrow, Kei-kun!" Giddy butterflies filled her stomach while she watched the boy _safely_ head down the street to his own home, then she gave her aunt a broad, innocent smile. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm thinking about salmon. One of my clients, a neurologist, explained the benefits of omega-3's to me today." Noyuri typically sighed when setting her briefcase down at her desk but today it sounded much more despondent. "I'm glad Kei got that bike running. Having done all the work himself means he won't take it for granted. I was beginning to worry that your generation no longer appreciates nice things."

"Did something happen today, Auntie?" Naota worriedly asked.

She sighed again. "Last week I finished decorating Mr. Hayashi's vacation home. I told you about him, the one who works in Sendai and vacations here during the winter? Anyway, today he called to inform me that his son had asked to have his birthday party there with a few friends, but suspecting the worst decided to come up afterward only to discover that the brand new leather furniture I special-ordered for him, since he has a bad back, is completely destroyed. So I can only imagine how upset he is after spending so much money for nothing."

Naota cringed at the image. "You know I appreciate everything you've done for me, Auntie. And Kei did a lot of hard work for his motorcycle. He's not going to ruin it and expect someone to replace it."

"I know," Noyuri smiled, "he's a good kid. And so are you. I just wish all children could be as grateful."

* * *

The next morning Izumi and Naota chatted over fruit smoothies while waiting for Kei to show up; it was ironic that they kept getting to school before him even though his mode of transportation was much faster. "You know what the news stations are saying about that toxic fog from a couple days ago?" the taller of the pair asked in a guarded tone. "They keep trying to convince us it was an accident, but I don't believe that story for a second!"

"So what do you think happened?" Naota casually inquired. She of course knew it had been nothing natural.

"I think it was a test to see how the average person would react to the threat of biological warfare." She nodded matter-of-factly and Naota simply shrugged. "I'm just glad it didn't reach our neighborhood."

Just then a voice boomed throughout the cafeteria. "Hey! Ohayo gozaimasu, Izumi! And Naota!"

"Good morning, Chase." Izumi gave the large boy a pleasant smile when he sat down beside her. "Are you ready for the quadratics test today?"

"I think so," he said confidently, "thanks to you. I might not've had a fighting chance without your help." Naota almost rolled her eyes at their obvious flirting; instead they fixated on Kei's black leather form striding toward them. He lifted a hand in greeting. "Looking sharp, buddy," the American complimented.

"Thanks. It's kind of a pain to have to shove all this stuff in my locker, though. I need to apply for a bigger one."

Naota immediately jumped on that suggestion. "Let's go to the office and talk to Ikawa-san. I'm sure she'll give you one." With that the four students made their way into the recesses of the first floor where most of the administrative offices were located. Their student council president was in charge of such accommodations.

As soon as they stepped into the bustling workplace a girl with short chocolate hair peered over her glasses at them. "Just the people I was hoping to see," President Ikawa Akira smiled. "I could really use your help!"

The quartet exchanged glances. "What do you need?" Izumi courteously inquired.

Akira stepped behind the wall of a cubicle and reappeared with someone else, another girl who made Naota feel even more dwarfish. "This is Myung Hye-Mi. She's from North Korea and it's her first day at Haruki, so I'd like you to show her around. She'll be in class 2-A."

It was hard not acquiesce to the request when her face was riddled with stress and her voice filled with hope. "These three can give her a tour," Kei decided. "I actually need to fill out a form for a new locker."

"Oh, that will be no problem at all!" Akira gushed, pushing the stone-faced new student toward them. "I heard about your motorbike, by the way– very stylish!" She and Kei vanished into the maze of offices and Naota suddenly found she couldn't think of anything to say. The large girl gazed about in a rather uninterested manner so she had to do something to make Haruki seem like the best high school in Sapporo, and fast!

Izumi stepped forward. "Hye-Mi, is it?" Trust her to break the ice. "Where exactly did you move from?"

"Sinuiju," she answered dryly. "You probably don't know where that is."

"Near the northern Chinese border, right?" Chase offered. "If I remember geography class on the navy base."

Hye-Mi's dark eyes scanned him judgmentally. "Right… So, where's my classroom?"

Naota and Izumi showed her around the main floor first; it was good to know where the right offices were in case one needed to meet with an administrator, and the infirmary could be found there as well. "Lunch is served in the cafeteria unless you bring your own. Our cooks make delicious Chinese wonton soup." Next they meandered outside, showing her the auditorium and physical education buildings. Haruki had a main gym for classes and events and an auxiliary gym for club practice and working out.

"What sports do you play here?" Hye-Mi wanted to know.

"All kinds!" Naota chirped. "Baseball, basketball, volleyball, tennis, track & field, martial arts and soccer."

One eyebrow rose interestedly. "Martial arts? You have a martial arts club?" Her tone suddenly became much friendlier.

"Yes," Izumi elaborated, "I believe they mainly focus on karate, aikido and tai chi."

"They've never made it to national championships," Naota added, but the girl was not discouraged by that fact. They returned to the main building with less of a frigid barrier between them. "I'm in class 2-A, by the way, so you'll be sharing it with me and Kei."

"Oh, good…" Hye-Mi smiled. "At least I'll recognize someone. Moving so far from the place I grew up is kinda scary, you know?" She flipped several strands of brown-black hair over her shoulder and Naota noticed some red beads strung over her left bangs. She was quite tall, perhaps an inch taller than Izumi, with broad shoulders and long limbs. Naota could see her socks were in danger of tearing if she flexed the well-defined calf muscles beneath.

Her attention was diverted to Kei who arrived in the hall. "Hey!" Naota waved as he approached with a slip of paper in hand. "Did you get the locker?"

"Yeah, Ikawa-san gave me one meant for an athlete. All the runners were looking at me like I had just joined a team, but I told them I only needed it to hold my bike gear. And then we started talking about that, so…" He chuckled apologetically.

"Guys who ride motorcycles in my country have a lot of sex appeal," Hye-Mi commented brusquely, earning three bewildered looks which she shrugged at. "It's a sign of rebellion… you know, 'cause our society is super strict." With that statement came the morning bell, and everyone wandered into their respective classrooms.

* * *

Kei walked his bike home so he could gossip with his female friends. "That new girl is pretty funny," he remarked as they followed the highway south. "She remains stoic even when saying something completely ridiculous."

"I know!" Naota agreed, snickering. "I can't believe she asked Sakurada-sensei about her fascination with ukiyo-e style paintings!"

"Well, _shunga_ artwork from the Edo period is often displayed in that style," Izumi mused, "so I question her interest, too." The tightly-packed houses gave way to a park with a bus stop at the other end. When they were halfway through it, passing by the basketball courts, Naota noticed a group of male students from the nearby Hokkaido University standing around someone whom they had backed against a brick wall.

"We just wanna know your name, girly. Why won't you talk to us?"

"Yeah, we don't bite," another leered. "Get to know us and see for yourself…" The trio in observance gasped as someone in a Haruki girl's uniform darted to one side, almost escaping the group of five boys, but one of them caught her by the arm. It was Hye-Mi. Kei put down his kickstand and made to enter the court while Izumi urgently sought an authority figure. They were the only ones in the park, however.

"Bad decision, assholes…" they heard Hye-Mi say while maneuvering out of her jacket and assuming a fighting stance. This made the college students falter. "I'm gonna make you regret this." Kei, Naota and Izumi watched in petrified fascination as she went on the offensive. She skipped forward, dancing on the balls of her feet, and erupted into a flurry of motion. She toppled the first boy with a roundhouse and sunk her foot into the gut of the next, then swept the third's feet out from under him. All of these moves effortlessly flowed from one to the next as she maintained her momentum. For the last two harassers she sprang into the air between them and knocked them down with a scissor kick.

"Are you okay?!" Kei shouted, remaining frozen in place. Hye-Mi saw them and approached smugly.

"Of course. Those guys had no idea who they were messing with."

"So you _are_ a martial artist," Naota said in fascination. "You totally kicked their butts… literally!"

She held her head high. "Heh heh… Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! And if that means beating down a bunch of perverts, so be it!" She perked up even more. "Hey, you guys are like my first friends here. Wanna see how I learned that stuff?"

The twins shared a look. "There's no study group today, so why not? Is it far?"

"Not at all!" Hye-Mi beamed. "I live in Miyagaoka, just a bus ride away." After five minutes of waiting a bus from the north picked them up and carried them past the Odorinishi neighborhood, dropping them off a block from the American embassy. That building was nestled against the forest of Maruyama, and the three girls walked up a dirt road into it while Kei followed slowly on his bike. After a gradual uphill climb they came upon a large house surrounded by alders, maples and flowering dogwood trees. Off the right side was a tall wall featuring an ornate gate that Hye-Mi approached. "Welcome to the Myung dojang!" It opened with a slight creak, revealing an entire compound devoted to the mastery of martial arts. The stone path they were on wound around small wood cabins and was flanked by manicured grassy areas, covered pavilions and Zen sand gardens. "Grandfather's Buddhist," she said, "but I don't really have a preference."

"This place is amazing," Izumi breathed in awe. "You really live here?"

"Yep! My grandfather received funding from our government to build it so he could broaden the reach of our martial art, taekkyeon." When Kei repeated it, it sounded like _tei-kyun_. "He's one of three current grandmasters. A lot of his students moved here from Korea to train with him and they live here piously, hence the cabins. I'll show you mine." Across from a pond and an elevated pagoda, one of the diminutive buildings was flying a flag with a family crest.

"This is so cool!" the shortest girl exclaimed once inside. "You have your own house! Your furniture is so cool!" She ran her hand along the smooth back of a wooden chair. There were no screws or nails so everything had to have been hand-carved, sanded, and perfectly fitted together.

"It's like an outdoor retreat," Kei nodded decisively. "I like it."

"It's not _that_ rustic," Hye-Mi half-smiled. "I have electricity and indoor plumbing and stuff."

"And your own kitchen!" Naota added gleefully. "I wish _I_ could live here!"

Their hostess laughed. Over the course of two hours Hye-Mi told them about growing up in rural Sinuiju where she had learned staff fighting techniques in addition to taekkyeon. Her grandfather trained her personally because her two older brothers had disappointed him, and he wanted a member of his family to inherit the dojang. It was hard work, she said, being raised knowing virtually nothing but martial arts and meditation. Her parents demanded she attend school and she did so without sacrificing anything either education had to offer. As they sipped tea Hye-Mi told them about her silly goal of becoming the first woman to climb Midoriyama on the "Ninja Warrior" show. Her friends saw her succeeding easily.

"Hye-Mi is such an interesting person," Naota remarked on their way out of the compound. "I'm glad she's at Haruki."

Izumi agreed. "She's very dedicated. It's nice knowing there are still people like that in the world." The girls had to wait for Kei to outfit himself for the ride home, but in that time a pair of older boys came up to them. They were both very tan and one had a shaved head while the other sported an intricate tattoo down his neck. Both were shirtless and dotted with dirt stains, and they didn't look friendly.

"Hey, do you guys go to school with Hye-Mi?" the bald boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Naota returned, suspicious.

"I'm Dae, and this is Bae. We're her brothers." He looked like he was trying to avoid a confrontation. The other was not as tactful.

"Listen, you can't come here whenever you want. The dojang is for students and prospective students only. Don't waste your time trying to befriend Hye-Mi because she doesn't have the energy to entertain you."

"She's our grandfather's last hope," Dae said in an attempt to ease Bae's words. "None of his other students even come close to her level of expertise. She's a third-dan, one of the only teenagers in the entire _world_ with that rank, and she's preparing for a tournament next month to be evaluated by the World Taekkyeon Federation."

"So you can't be here distracting her," the tattooed boy finished, crossing his arms. "Our whole family, especially our grandfather, is depending on her to bring honor to our art and this dojang."

Naota's jaw dropped indignantly. "And you'd blame _us_ if she didn't do well?" She scoffed at that. "Come on, guys. Clearly we're not worthy of being here."

Only once they had returned to Soen did Izumi release a pent-up sigh. "That just doesn't seem fair… But I don't want to be a distraction for her if she has so many great things to accomplish."

Kei hummed his agreement after removing his helmet. "At least we can still talk to her at school."

"I can't believe you two!" Naota shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like her brothers put a force field around her! We should go to that tournament to prove we really care!"

By this point Kei had checked the mail and was shifting through it when he suddenly stilled and his eyes widened dramatically. "Izumi…" he said very carefully, "remember that spring vacation sweepstakes you entered last winter? The deluxe family trip to Matsumae for sakura-matsuri?"

"Yes…" she replied just as slowly. "What about it?" She grew cross-eyed when her brother shoved the piece of mail in her face.

"You _won!_"

A chorus of ecstatic cheering was enough to draw out their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Saito emerged from their home in somewhat of a panic, wondering what on earth was happening to their children. Izumi was nearly breathless. "Dad! I won the Matsuri Japan spring sweepstakes! We're going to Matsumae for the cherry blossom festival!"

Her mother joyfully clapped her hands as Mr. Saito remained incredulous. Kei had picked up Naota and finished spinning her around, his eyes filled with excitement. "You and Noyuri are going to come with us, right?" His answer was a huge grin.

* * *

Spring vacation wasn't really an extravagant getaway. It was the third weekend in April and a chance for students to take a break from their rigorous academics. As soon as she got home from school Izumi hurriedly filled her duffle bag with enough clothes for the short trip, setting a nicely folded yukata on the very top. It was somewhat difficult to maneuver in her room because there were two mannequins laden with fabric and pins from unfinished fashion projects.

"Knock-knock," Kei said from the doorway. "Almost ready? The train leaves at three-thirty."

"I'm just about done," she answered, debating whether to bring sandals or not. Although the weather was transitioning from harsh winds and snows of winter it still remained a mild fifty degrees outside, feeling colder with breezes from the bay. She settled on more sensible shoes. Twenty minutes later the group of six was traveling through the mountains on their way to Matsumae.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Noyuri said graciously. "I was about to go crazy from dealing with so many indecisive clients."

Mr. Saito could relate. "Things were getting tense at the hydro plant, so this is a very welcome break from the stress."

Naota partially smirked. "The way you talk about your jobs doesn't inspire much confidence for the future. Kei already works at a restaurant and Zumi-chan has her career all planned out…" Her expression became downtrodden. "I guess there's just no hope for me."

"Nonsense, Naota!" Mrs. Saito refuted. "You're a very talented girl with a lot of imagination and creative drive. You could easily find work in the art department of a media company or animation studio, or even become a professional actress if you keep at it."

"I just don't know if that's what I want to do for the rest of my life," the girl sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to choose the best option when you have so many of them."

Mr. Saito cleared his throat. "So how is your school play coming along? What was it, _Romeo and Juliet_? Do you think the Drama Club is going to be ready in time?"

"Yes, definitely. Opening night is the second weekend in June and I just know my performance is going to be _flawless_." She spoke the last word in a falsely-haughty tone that made everyone laugh. There was a single transfer in their journey from train to bus, but the shift was made easy by Matsuri Japan officials who were responsible for providing such accommodations. They marveled at how small the group was, saying that last year a winner from Tokyo had brought almost twenty family members. "You six will probably get to enjoy the town a lot more," a guide said, "since you won't have to decide between doing what everyone wants. You'll have time to see it all."

The bus stopped in front of a rustic hotel which must have been built to match Fukuyama Castle, an Edo-period fortress with a moat. The surrounding area, Matsumae-koen, was a wonderland of over ten thousand cherry trees in two hundred and fifty varieties. After settling into their rooms the three teens toured the entire park in silent awe, traversing a carpet of pink petals. "This place seems frozen in time," Naota remarked as they sat a grassy knoll overlooking the castle. "It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"Yeah…" Kei agreed, sighing contentedly. "I imagine the groundskeepers are proud of their job."

"They must make a lot of money from tourists, but it doesn't seem too crowded." Izumi flipped her ponytail over her shoulder where it was caught by a breeze. "Look at all the couples. I wish _I_ had someone to hold hands with."

Naota grinned deviously. "Would that someone be named Chase? We should have asked him to come with us."

For a moment she said nothing, then, "I'm not sure he would have said yes."

Her friend snorted. "You're being dumb. Of _course_ he'd jump at the chance to spend time with you outside school! Haven't you told him you like him yet?" To her surprise Izumi instantly rose to her feet and took long strides down the hill away from them. "I didn't mean to make her upset…" Naota said regretfully.

"She'll get over it. This trip is about relaxing and having fun… and appreciating friends and family." Kei's dark blue eyes flicked sideways to assess the girl's receptiveness and he visibly tensed. "Listen, Naota… there's been something on my mind I want to share with you."

Their secluded location and quixotic environment made her heart pound like a taiko drum. Naota couldn't meet his gaze for fear of what she would see there, which just might be a reflection of her own feelings. _'What if it is? What if it's something beyond friendship?'_

"We've been best friends for years," the boy tentatively began, "but now I feel like—"

"Hey, who's that?!" Naota interrupted. Perhaps it was Fate that returned Izumi to them with a familiar face in tow, a boy who didn't seem to mind the way she pulled him by his hand.

"Look who I found!" she giggled. "Chase and his father came to see the cherry blossoms! They're even staying in the same hotel as us!"

Kei laughed incredulously, standing to greet his peer. "I guess we really do live in a small world."

The blonde boy spread his hands. "Someone on base told my dad this town has the best cherry blossom festival in Hokkaido. He booked us a room last month so we wouldn't miss it."

Naota gave him a brief hug. "It's good to see you! You look so different without your uniform." He grinned and mussed the mop of hair, flexing large biceps beneath a red t-shirt. The pressed slacks had been replaced by Levi's jeans and he returned to the hotel on a pair of Adidas sneakers well-worn from many games of football. They walked in on a conversation between his father and Mr. Saito, who stood.

"There you four are. We invited Anderson-san and his son to have dinner with us after getting ready for tonight's events. You all brought yukata, right?"

The twins nodded and Naota said "of course!" Chase shared a concerned glance with his father. "Neither of us has one…" he regretfully admitted.

"Not to worry," Izumi smiled, "I'll take you shopping and help you pick out the best yukata this town has to offer."

* * *

After sunset everyone emerged from their rooms in the traditional garment of Japan, the women in bright colors with floral designs and the men in darker tones with geometric patterns. "You look very handsome in green," Izumi whispered as the group made their way to a nice restaurant. All around them was an air of camaraderie that shielded their words.

"And you look very pretty in pink," Chase murmured back. "I'm glad I get to enjoy this experience with you."

Her face matched her yukata as she sat beside him, followed by Naota and Kei. The parents arranged themselves on the other side of the table and much tea, sake and sushi was ordered. Generous gobs of wasabi coated _temaki_ and California rolls, the favorite of Mr. Anderson, while the others indulged in _hotategai_ and _amaebi_ sashimi. Kei and his father plowed through several bowls of rice mixed with vegetables and soy sauce, and for dessert they ordered an assortment of fruity daifuku, the group favorite of which was kiwi.

The adults smiled at the way their children paired off and wandered between the various game booths, food stands and puppet shows. Kei proved successful at a ring toss and won a stuffed animal for Naota which she secured within her obi. Chase lacked the finesse to procure a souvenir for Izumi, but the girl managed to get them two goldfish. "Are you sure it's not going to die before we get back to the city?" her partner nervously inquired.

She reassured him with a kind laugh. "I promise they'll be all right. Japanese goldfish are very hardy!"

The boy made a face that said he didn't quite believe her, but then it gave way to excitement as people began lining the streets in preparation for the parade. "Let's get a front row view!" Chase grinned and led Izumi to a relatively vacant corner. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

Elsewhere Kei and Naota found an uncrowded spot on a low hill that gave them a great overall view of the main street. Lantern holders came first followed by all kinds of musicians playing classical instruments. Then there were acrobats, jugglers and fire-breathers that enthralled the crowd. Although they were surrounded by revelry it wasn't loud enough to let words escape unheard. "Naota…" Kei said her name sternly. Unlike before she met his gaze, and in the light of the lanterns floating through the sky above he thought she had never looked more beautiful. "I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but now that there won't be any interruptions…"

The girl used the pause to grasp his hand and imploringly search his expression. "Kei, how long have we been friends?"

He blinked a few times. "Since we were four years old."

"Do you remember how I met you and Izumi?"

"At the park when they still had the splash pool set up," the boy in the black yukata smiled fondly. "I remember getting your floaty ring back from the bully that stole it."

Naota smiled. "Right… and ever since that day we three have been best friends. We share our secrets, our fears, our dreams, everything!" Now she averted her eyes. "So I know that none of us would ever do anything to ruin the friendship that has been growing over the past twelve years."

Kei's countenance softened. "But what happens when one of us feels something _stronger_ than friendship? Isn't that deserving of a chance to blossom, like all these flowers around us? They're showing their true colors. Now I want you to see mine."

Naota felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest, so furiously did it beat. _'I'm the only one he talks to like that, like a poet… It's our own secret language. But I'm not ready to speak it all the time.'_ She stood up and ran as fast as the yukata would allow toward the parade. She was vaguely aware of Kei calling out her name but she ignored him, slowing down to gently push her way through the crowd until reaching the sidewalk. There she regained steady breathing and took in the sights of various martial art demonstrations.

Narrowing her eyes, Naota thought she recognized the moves of a certain troupe. Six pairs of fighters were exchanging strikes that emerged from innocent dance-like steps; they spun, jumped, cartwheeled and did backflips, all of which connected to some kind of kick. After them came a group of four people, one of them being female, who kept running around into different formations while twirling long-handled weapons without falling out of rhythm. As they passed by, Naota was positive she saw Hye-Mi's face. "Hey!" she yelled and waved excitedly.

The girl's high ponytail whipped around and when she recognized Naota, Hye-Mi said something to a fellow demonstrator before making her way to the edge of the crowd where the two walked and talked. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!" she had to shout.

"Me neither! What are you doing in the parade?"

"The coordinator contacted my grandfather and asked if he wanted to advertise the dojang, which he said yes to, of course! So here I am along with a bunch of other students!" She swung the weapon resembling a naginata up onto her shoulder where it rested without menace. The crowd grew thinner and quieter as they reached the end of the parade route and once there the martial artists gratefully rested in the grass. The two girls chatted until a highly unpleasant stench wafted into the area, making them pause to sniff the air. "Ugh, what's that nasty smell?" Hye-Mi grimaced.

Naota had to pinch her nose. "I have no idea, but it smells like rotten eggs!" She gasped after making that statement upon realizing that a soft tingling sensation was emanating from inside her yukata sleeve. She gripped her wand just as Hye-Mi beckoned for her to follow.

"Let's find out what's causing this stink!" She set off at a jog toward the base of Fukuyama Castle.

"Wait, Hye—!" Groaning in exasperation, Naota hobbled along in wooden zori after her friend. There were no people in the immediate vicinity but the rotten egg scent was growing stronger. Glancing at the moat solicited a surprised shout, for the placid water had transformed into a festering algae-covered mass. "Eugh!" she exclaimed while shying away from the bank, and yelled "Hye-Mi!" again. Her voice rang out in the night, the sounds of the festival seemingly long behind. The eerie silence was almost deafening; shouldn't her fighting friend be around here somewhere? The blue wand seemed to resonate with an answer, revealing more of the scene she had witnessed during her first transformation.

On the same barren battlefield an armored man spun his ornate weapon like a dervish. Each time he struck down one of the encroaching shadow creatures, white teeth flashed beneath his helm that supported three long feathers, the middle one being bright red. A creature suddenly attacked from his blind side, but a powerful kick, a move she had seen before, dissolved the black beast. His weapon looked quite similar to the one Hye-Mi had on her person. _'Hye-Mi is a warrior… like me!'_ This realization caused Naota to raise the Azure Wand and she smiled upon feeling the wind swirling around her. _"Aquarii Star Power, Make Up!"_ Once more she became clad in the blue of the heavens and set off at a brisk run toward the ever-increasing foul stench.

Rounding the corner of the building revealed a disturbing sight: Hye-Mi was in the water, thrashing her arms in an attempt to free herself from a roiling mass of thick white and green sludge. When she saw Naota in her transformed state, she froze for the briefest of seconds which was enough for the burbling water to suck her down. "My hyup-do!" the girl managed to shout before being completely submerged.

Sailor Aquarius glanced at the spear-like armament lying in the grass but shied a little as a shadowy figure emerged from the tree beside it. "Apollo!" the girl breathed in relief. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

He tossed something to Naota, which she caught, before speaking. "I stowed away in your luggage! But there is no time to waste– you must get the Smoldering Wand to that girl!"  
She glanced between the red object pulsating wildly and the bubbling pit Hye-Mi had been sucked in to. She then sprinted to the edge of the moat and leaped over the water, shouting out the same powerful words she had used to disperse Bromos. _"Aerial Assault!"_

The hawk plunged into the thick mass, sending a shower of slime into the air. Sailor Aquarius spied a hand reaching toward the surface and gripped it firmly, using her momentary weightlessness to pull Hye-Mi back to solid ground. The Korean girl coughed and sputtered and spat out what little of the disgusting substance had infiltrated her mouth. Wheezing slightly, she looked at the senshi through wide, unbelieving eyes. "That's you, isn't it, Naota? What's going on here?" Shaking her head, Hye-Mi pointed a quivering finger at the now-boiling liquid. "There's something down there! It pulled me in when I touched the surface!"

Just as Sailor Aquarius opened her mouth to provide an explanation a wave of nauseous gasses assailed them, causing the girls to gag. The white and green algae amassed itself into a vague humanoid shape nearly identical to Bromos with two black pits for eyes. The girl in blue rose to her feet and spoke boldly. "Who are you, foul creature?"

A garbled chortle was her answer. **"I am one called Sulvere by my master."**

She took a small step closer. "Who is your master? In the name of the Zodiac I demand you tell me!"

"**Ahh, but it is not important…"** the creature burbled. **"I must collect your star energy for my master!"**

"The hell you will!" Hye-Mi shouted, gripping the hyup-do tightly. The monster fixated its unsettling gaze upon her and a segment of its body oozed forth in the form of a slimy tendril. Hye-Mi slashed at it violently but it simply reformed. "Ugh! How do we get rid of this thing?!"

"With this!" Sailor Aquarius exclaimed, holding out the red wand nearly burning through her glove. Hye-Mi's expression shifted first to curiosity before an arrogant sneer turned her lips. She snatched the wand out of her friend's hand who had to shield her eyes against a burst of crimson light. She heard the girl calling out a phrase similar to her own, but the energy was much more intense and deadly.

"_Arietis Star Power… MAKE UP!"_

Blinking profusely, Sailor Aquarius beamed at her metamorphosed friend who now held a bejeweled shaft in her hands with a wing as the blade. Hye-Mi took in her pure red attire and thigh-high boots that conformed perfectly to her muscular legs. She spent a moment marveling at the naginata encrusted with diamonds, garnets, onyx and quartz crystals. Sulvere's disgusting laugh reclaimed their attention.** "How kind of you to present me with more star energy! My master will be very pleased!"  
**  
Sailor Aquarius smirked. "The only thing we're presenting you with…"

"Is a can of whoop-ass!" Sailor Aries finished. "Get him to land!" she instructed of her ally while assuming a meditative stance.

The warrior in blue pranced along the edge of the moat, jeering and taunting at the festering creature who continually grumbled his frustration. After several minutes of this Sulvere released a garbled roar and attempted to come crashing down on his quarry, but she leaped out of the way and he landed in a splattered heap. "Now!" she cried out.

"_Charging…"_ Sailor Aries took two small skips forward and planted the sharp tip of the weapon into the supple ground, hooking her right leg around it. _"Fire…"_ A small flame ignited the toe of her boot and rapidly spread up the length of her leg as it arced through the air toward the fully-formed monster. _"STRIKE!_ Hyaa!" Sailor Aries' fiery limb sliced right through Sulvere like butter and the flames consumed his entire being, even spreading across the top of the water to the edge of the algae bloom. The air instantly smelled better due to the noxious fumes burning away and Sailor Aries released a victory shout before her power receded into the Smoldering Wand. Naota relinquished her star energy as well, then cheered her friend and new ally who was saddened to see the glittering armament fade away. "Aww, what gives?" she groaned.

"That was your celestial weapon, Aries," Apollo said, making his presence known which startled Hye-Mi. "It is a mythological weapon called Amenonuhoko, the Heavenly Jeweled Spear."

"It's not a _spear_," the tall girl scoffed, completely ignoring the fact that she was speaking to a cat, "it's a naginata, or a hyup-do in Korean." She eyed the feline with interest.

"It takes the form most familiar to you," he retorted, "but its power is the same. It is yours to summon whenever you wish." He meowed loudly as the girl swept him up off the ground to scratch his chin, and Naota grinned.

"This little guy is Apollo, and as you can see… he talks."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "As if that's any stranger than what just happened. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just experienced it. I hope to better understand this." She held up the pale red wand still flickering in the night. "And tell me all about that nasty… thing." She shuddered in remembrance of being absorbed by the murky water.

Naota sighed wistfully and hooked an arm through the one sticking out from Hye-Mi's hip. "We'll get to that. But for now let's go back to the festival and pretend everything is perfectly normal." As afterthought, she muttered to herself, "I just hope no one else I know becomes caught up in these events…"

* * *

**A/N**

_**Oka-san**: mother; respectfully addressing a friend's parent_  
_**Ohayo gozaimasu**: good morning; formal_  
_**Ukiyo-e**: woodblock paintings (see "Great Wave off Kanagawa" by Hokusai)_  
_**Shunga**: erotic paintings (see "Dream of the Fisherman's Wife" also by Hokusai)_  
_**Midoriyama/Ninja Warrior**: "Sasuke" in Japan, a game show_  
_**Sakura-matsuri**: cherry blossom festival_  
_**-koen**: park_  
_**Temaki**: conical sushi roll_  
_**Hotategai**: scallops_  
_**Amaebi**: sweetwater shrimp_  
_**Daifuku**: mochi (rice cake) filled with sweet bean paste_


	3. III: Unforgivable

Chapter Three  
Unforgiveable

One half of the Kumada twins nearly traversed the entirety of Haruki High School before locating the person she sought in the last place she thought to look: her own classroom. Akiko tentatively sidled up to the girl with braided black hair who was sketching something, a bunch of flowers it appeared, in her art book. She quietly cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Naota slowly turned from her drawing to the redhead's apprehensive smile. "Did your sister send you in for an acid attack?"

"What? No, of course not!" Akiko expected a hostile greeting but such an assumption was bewildering. "No, Sui-san, I just wanted to give you this… and I wanted to talk to you." She proffered a fanciful slip of paper that Naota accepted doubtfully. Her blue eyes flicked across every word before raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"You're inviting me to your birthday party?"

Akiko took the skepticism in stride and sat down in front of Naota's desk, sucking in a nervous breath. "Remember elementary school? We were pretty good friends then… I remember playing four-square with you and the Saitos. I thought it was so cool to be friends with them. I mean, what were the odds of two sets of twins being at the same school?"

Naota couldn't help but recall memories of playground antics. "Yeah, we had some fun times. At least we did until junior high, thanks to your sister."

The redhead looked apologetic. "I really resent her for what she did to you, Sui-san. You didn't deserve that kind of humiliation."

"Thankfully everyone has forgotten about it by now," Naota pointedly replied. "But I despise Hanako and my best friends do, too. She's selfish and arrogant and would trample anyone to get what she wants."

Akiko perked up. "Well, see, that's why I wanted to invite you three to our birthday party! She'll be in her own spotlight! Our mom already rented the entire youth center and is having decorators and caterers turn the place into a haute club. We invited the whole second-year class, and I know some people who dislike like us probably won't show up, but it's not like we want presents or cards from everyone. This school hasn't seen a great party in years so we finally decided to throw one, and I really hoped you would come."

The expression on her face was genuine. Akiko was practically begging the girl to forgive her even though she personally had done nothing to fall from Naota's good graces. It really was only Hanako she detested, and she could understand how Akiko wanted to preserve their sisterly bond by supporting her drama-mongering. So with a sigh and slight grin, Naota accepted the invitation. The redhead squealed her delight. "Great! Oh, I'm so happy this will all be over and done with! Thanks so much for giving me another chance, Sui-san. I personally guarantee you and the Saitos will have the _best_ time at our party."

When lunch rolled around Naota couldn't wait to talk to her friends about the celebration. Kei had glanced at the invitation left on his desk rather disdainfully but still put it in his planner, and she had a feeling Izumi would like to go just because it was the polite thing to do. "Hey, there you are," Chase waved. He was seated beside Izumi by default and held a sandwich bursting with meat and cheese in one hand. "I take it that Akiko girl gave you an invite to her and sister's party?"

"Of course, we're in the same class," Naota smiled back. She withdrew a couple pork buns from her lunchbox while sternly eyeing the twins. "Before you tell me not to, I'm highly considering going because Akiko said she wanted to patch things up between us. So even if Hanako continues being horrible we could be friends with Akiko again."

Izumi sucked up a single ramen noodle. "She asked if I could make their dresses, saying their parents would pay for all the materials. I told her I already had a couple commissions to finish but I could probably come up with something nice by next week."

"You really agreed to that?" Chase gaped. "You're so busy already. What if they're just using you and don't even pay you for your hard work? I didn't like those girls when I met them… They seem manipulative."

Naota dismissed his worry. "Aside from trying to sabotage my acting career, Hanako is harmless. She only thinks she has power over people because she annoys them into doing her bidding."

"Then maybe we should upstage her at her own party," Kei deviously suggested.

Izumi shot that idea down. "You know we're better than that. We have better morals than Hanako. So let's just go to the party, enjoy their hospitality, and live with the memory that the Kumadas weren't completely wretched in high school."

Mumbles of agreement made her nod in finality. "That means I need to go to the mall to get a new dress shirt…" her brother groaned, falling back into the grass.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't tried to dry it on the roof it wouldn't have blown into our neighbor's yard and his dog wouldn't have shredded it up," his sister stated matter-of-factly. This earned some laughter from her friends. "We can go shopping after school and get new outfits, assuming we all have allowance leftover from vacation."

That single word instantly made Naota recall the image of Sailor Aries' fiery limb slicing through Sulvere. There was a deep satisfaction gained from vanquishing the creature, but she was unsure if that was something normal she should be feeling. Then again, what was normal about she and Hye-Mi transforming into warriors who could manipulate the elements? As if on cue the martial artist jogged up to them. "Hey guys!" she greeted cheerily. "You going to those Kumada girls' birthday bash?"

"Yes we are," Izumi replied, "but we're going shopping first. You should come with us."

Her white smile nearly blinded them. "That sounds fun! I don't even own a dress so you'll have to help me find one that looks good."

"Meet us here after school and we'll all go together," Kei said. He rose to his feet when the bell for fourth period rang and everyone returned to their classrooms with elegant clothing on their minds.

* * *

The group of five met at the front steps as fellow students swept past. Kei zipped up his jacket and handed Naota her very own helmet with orange kanji on it. "You two look so daring and… sexy!" Hye-Mi commented while the shorter girl got situated.

Thankfully their visors hid flushed cheeks. "Come on, chicka," Chase called from the bus stop. "Board this thing before you have to walk to the mall." Hye-Mi skittered over wearing a mischievous grin.

"I know I'm still the new person here, and I've only known you guys for a couple weeks, but why aren't Kei and Naota dating?" She sat down and propped up her feet on the opposite seat. Izumi shrugged and sighed.

"I've wondered that for a long while. It's obvious they like each other. Our parents know it, some of the teachers know it, he knows it…" Her head inclined toward Chase. "Nobody at school even dares asking either of them out because everyone thinks they're already together!"

Hye-Mi scrunched up her nose. "But they're really not? That's dumb. I mean, Naota must trust your brother a lot if she's willing to zip around on a motorcycle like that with him. I'd die before riding with Bae on his crotch rocket." She glanced out the window and Odori Park rushed by. "How far is this mall anyway? Grandfather wanted me to fix up some of our training weapons."

"I promise you'll be home in a timely manner," Izumi reassured her friend. "I'm leading this excursion, after all." The bus turned off the main freeway onto a highway skirting Maruyama, heading south.

"Where _are_ we going?" Chase nervously parroted.

"Minami ward. There are plenty of shopping centers in the heart of the city but the best one is just west of Miyanomori. I discovered it when I attended Mugen Academy's open house last year."

The boy pondered the name of the school. "Mugen… I think I heard about them from someone my dad was talking to about enrolling me in school. Isn't it the college prep place?"

Izumi nodded and smiled fondly. "That's the one. They have a fashion course I applied to before the year began, but I never got an acceptance letter. If I _had_ gotten in, I would be in a class that reflects a real fashion studio with state-of-the-art computers and design software, every material you can think of, and the chance to earn a designer internship in Tokyo."

The way her eyes sparkled when talking about Mugen made Chase and Hye-Mi share a knowing look. "You really have a passion for fashion," the muscular girl grinned. "That's super cool. I can't even sew the button back onto my favorite shorts."

The bus slowed as it pulled into the station at Mugen Plaza. The three students eagerly disembarked, taking a moment to crane their necks back and survey the entire glass structure. A couple miles away was the large tower of the actual school and off to the right was the apartment complex used as a dormitory. A fusion of high school and technical university, Mugen Academy offered intensive academic courses in fields like fine arts, culinary arts, engineering, architecture, biology and physics. Their sports teams were not to be underestimated either; Mugen battled nearly every year with Kaikoura High School for district trophies and a shot at national championships.

Mugen Plaza functioned in accordance with the school. The building had in fact been designed by alums and in it were shops and galleries showcasing student work. Often it was the professors who managed the stores when not in class so they were able to make sales to benefit their students. In one boutique selling children's attire there were little plaques in the window proudly displaying the designers' names. _'If only that could be me…'_ Izumi sighed. Her cell phone suddenly jingled with a text message. **"Stuck in traffic, start without us"**was what Naota sent. "Kei and Naota got caught in traffic and want us to go ahead," she relayed. Hye-Mi took off like a rocket toward a sportswear boutique but her friend's shout made her slam on the brakes. "Hey! We're supposed to be finding you a dress, not UnderArmour!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh, one can never have enough tank tops…" With that Izumi took Chase by the hand, which Hye-Mi snickered at, and glanced around for menswear. Finding nothing they went up an escalator.

"You first," she said to the American who puffed himself up in preparation for being treated like a Ken doll. Izumi breezed past the clerk, making a beeline for silk shirts on hangers and neatly-folded slacks along the wall.

"Don't you need to know my size?" Chase offered.

"Designer's intuition. I can already visualize what will look good on you." The fine garments made their way into a dressing room and Izumi finally indicated for the boy to enter. He closed the curtain and stepped out in one ensemble a minute later.

"You look _so_ good!" Hye-Mi gushed.

Chase partially grinned. "I feel pretty good, except this shirt is a little tight."

Izumi mulled that over for all of a second. "Try on the light blue one, it's a spandex blend." He next emerged in the sky blue button-down, spreading his hands for approval. She circled him a couple times before shaking her head. "Try it with the khakis."

"Yes ma'am," Chase chuckled. He wasn't used to assertive girls but it was something he really liked about Izumi. She and Hye-Mi were waiting patiently when someone snuck up behind them.

"There you are!" Naota breathed in exasperation. "We went all the way to the top floor looking in every store! Figures you'd be hiding by the dressing room." She turned to face Kei who was glancing around with mild interest. "Are you going to get an outfit here?"

"Everything looks nice, but I'm a jeans kind of guy," he said.

"Well lucky for you they have Samurai and Evisu shops on the floor below us," his sister returned. "You can still get a shirt. There's a sale here."

Kei rolled his eyes at the suggestion even though he started searching for something acceptable to wear to the haute celebration. Naota followed silently, knowing she was nowhere near Izumi's expertise at picking out the perfect outfit. "What about this?" He held a burgundy three-quarter sleeve against his chest.

"I like it, a good color on you," the girl agreed. Kei purchased the shirt and Chase swiped his credit card to buy the sky blue button-down and khaki pants, but not the shoes Izumi suggested because he could dance just fine in his sneakers.

"I could teach you the Viennese waltz really fast," was his suave offer to their fashion consultant while Naota rifled through racks of cocktail gowns in a quaint boutique.

Izumi shared a knowing look with her brother. "Our parents made us take classical dance lessons in junior high. Kei double-steps like a pro and I enjoy the rumba."

Chase was intrigued by that information. "I've never met anyone outside Brazil who knows it. I learned how to rumba when my dad was stationed in Rio." A rather suggestive expression made Izumi blush profusely. "I guess we'll be dancing together at the party."

"Great…" the other boy muttered. He approached Hye-Mi who frowned at each dress she pushed along the rack. "Any luck?"

She groaned in defeat. "I've never worn something fancy before. I have no idea what looks good on me. I don't really care about the color as much as fit– I'm bustier than most girls."

Kei almost glanced down to consider her claim but quickly averted his eyes to Naota who was finally entering the changing room. For once she wasn't in possession of something orange, choosing a rhinestone-adorned indigo gown instead. "Sis, we need you over here."

Izumi glided over, circling Hye-Mi analytically who rigidly held out her arms. "I'm thinking of something in violet..." Her friend shrugged and smiled expectantly while she spirited away into the racks.

"Okay, how do I look?" Naota announced herself with a couple twirls and already appeared prepared for the festivities since her hair was plaited in a fishtail braid. It had been some time since Kei last saw her dressed up like this so he was at a loss for words. _'Beautiful. Stunning. Ravishing!'_ he wanted to proclaim.

"Pretty" was the general consensus so Naota stuck with her decision. Hye-Mi was next and her friends chuckled at all the grumbling and fumbling emanating from the dressing room. When she finally emerged in a slightly ruffled manner Izumi flashed a look of pity before helping adjust the garment. "Thanks…" she mumbled, flipping hair over her shoulder. The plum-colored dress began high on her left thigh and reached her knee on the right, and the halter top helped shape and restrain her bust.

"That's a lot of leg," Chase commented. "I don't think other guys at the party will be able to resist you!"

Her cheeks flushed. "R-really? Maybe I should get something else then…" She frowned at her ultra-feminine reflection in the mirror. The asymmetrical cut made her calves look a mile long, but Izumi wasn't finished yet.

"You need heels," she declared. "Tall ones."

"What?!" the Korean girl squeaked. "I'm not a supermodel strutting down a runway, you know!"

Izumi smiled reassuringly. "Hye-Mi, everyone has a best physical asset. We're both tall but you have longer legs than me, and curves. So the best thing to do is highlight those features and feel confident about them."

The girl released a deep groan of consent. "Fine, doll me up. I don't know anything about this fancy party stuff anyway. I'm all yours, Zumi-chan."

* * *

The Kumada birthday celebration was in approximately four days and it was all anyone at Haruki could talk about. As soon as Izumi got home from school she worked late into the night cutting, stitching and sewing beads onto a fiery orange dress for Hanako and a raspberry one for Akiko. When she arrived at the youth center on Friday for their final fitting she discovered the theme of the party to be Carnival in Rio. "This is really extravagant," she commented while adjusting the chiffon sleeves. "It's going to be amazing."

"Thanks," Akiko grinned, always the more extroverted of the two. "It was our mom's idea. We couldn't come up with a theme so she and Daddy did it for us."

Izumi stood back a little to examine her client. "What exactly do your parents do? They're wealthy, obviously, but I don't think anyone has ever met them."

"Our mom doesn't work, but she's pretty good at spending Daddy's money. He used to be in a rock band but now he owns a record label. Speaking of music, you'll never guess the DJ he hired." Her big eyes revealed that it was probably someone famous.

Izumi spread her hands. "I have no idea."

"Paul Oakenfold!" the girl squealed.

"You're joking!" Her immediate reaction was to turn bright pink, vividly remembering a concert she and Naota had attended down south last year. Surely Paul wouldn't recall the faces of two girls in ridiculous rave attire. "He must be really well-connected!"

"Yep, that's our dad." Hanako appeared unexpectedly, wearing her typical derisive expression. "He insists on doing everything for us as if we're always going to be dependent on him." She rolled her eyes and vanished as quickly as she had come. But she didn't get far before Izumi heard an exclamation.

"How do your dresses look?" the voice of an older woman inquired. She stepped into the room and Izumi was taken aback at how utterly glamorous she was. Raven black hair fell behind her without a single strand out of place. Regal violet eyes surveyed the room with calm authority, their sharpness accented by concave cheeks and bright red puckered lips.

"Kumada-sama?" Izumi dared. She had a feeling if she was wrong the woman's gaze would stab her to death. But instead she glided over and bowed. "Saito Izumi," the girl smiled in introduction.

"Please, call me Rei." The return smile was a little frosty but Izumi could forgive such an affluent wardrobe. "Would it be possible for me to see my girls together?"

The brunette made a face at Akiko who scurried off to locate her wandering twin, then they rushed by so Hanako could change. Rei patiently folded her arms and rested her weight on a pair of nude Louboutins. "I see you're representing the styles from Fashion Week, at least the functional ones. I had no idea what Milk and D-Squared were thinking."

Rei looked surprised by the comment, then thrilled. "It makes me happy to know that one with such good taste is dressing my daughters for their big day!" She smiled pleasantly before gasping as the girls in question appeared. "Goodness! They're perfect!"

Akiko spun a few times and the dress's wide pleats rippled with her. Clusters of beads on the bodice formed stylized leaf shapes, an obvious homage to her name, while the rose ones on Hanako glittered in the dim lighting. "I love this dress! Oh Izumi, how can we thank you for making us look so beautiful?"

Her mother tittered while handing a stack of yen bills to the young designer. "This should cover the rest of the materials and labor, Izumi-san. It appears there is no more work to be done."

"Yes, they're both ready for the party." She gingerly accepted the money as if it might crumble in her hands. "If you have any problems let me know right away, okay? I guarantee my work."

"Thanks a lot, Saito," Hanako managed to half-smile. "You're pretty talented."

Izumi bowed low. "Enjoy them. I'll see you here tomorrow! It was nice meeting you, Rei-sama." Heart pounding and a little lightheaded, she left the building as pride swelled within her. She was genuinely happy that the twins and their mother approved of her designs and would be showing them off to everyone tomorrow night.

* * *

The Kumada women returned to their luxury penthouse rising high above the city to give them an uninterrupted view of Ishikari Bay. The cocktail gowns were neatly folded in a box as if they had just been purchased from an upscale boutique, and Rei couldn't help but admire the professionalism of their school friend. "Izumi isn't really our friend…" Akiko regretfully admitted when they stepped off the elevator. "She's nice to everybody, though. Everyone likes her, especially that American boy we told you about because she helped him with math."

Hanako immediately scoffed. "Only because they're in the same class. If he were in _my_ class I would have gotten to him first and he would be _my_ date tomorrow night. I just know they're going to show up together."

Rei raised an admonishing eyebrow. "Haven't I told you girls there is more to life than boys? It's much more meaningful to get into a good university than to go on lots of dates. I'm sure there will be plenty of young men eager to dance in the spotlight with you. Now go get your homework done while I check on dinner." She paused to sniff the air. "Yuichiro, dear! Are you burning something?"

The twins watched their mother stride down the hall. If not for her radiant elegance and slightly wizened features she could easily pass for someone their age. With a sigh of contentment Akiko carried the garment box into the family den. Hanako followed, slightly smirking to herself. "What's that look for?" her twin questioned.

"Oh, I was just thinking how sexy we look in these dresses and that after a little persuasion there will be no way that dreamy American and Izumi's hunk of a brother will be able to resist us."

Akiko fidgeted. "I gave them invitations, but I don't know if they're coming…"

"Of course they are! Those four are always together, like they're glued at the hips. Their co-dependency issues are pathetic." She made a gagging noise that Akiko grimaced at. "So when you slip the pills into Izumi and Naota's drinks, they'll finally be separated and I can have Kei all to myself!"

"Sis, I really don't think this is a good idea…" the redhead said timidly. Her sister's eyes narrowed sharply. "Chase is nice and cute and all, but he's not interested in me. And it's like Mom said– there _is_ more to life than boys!"

"You know what, Kiko? You just need to be as confident as me and stop letting everyone get in the way of what you want! _That's_ your problem." Hanako tore off her knee-high socks and flopped onto the couch to watch TV. Akiko folded her arms.

"It's _your_ fault we're no longer friends with Naota, you know. Maybe if you had gotten over the fact that her cheerleading routine was better than yours we'd still be friends with her and the Saitos, and maybe Kei would be your boyfriend right now! But no, you had to humiliate Naota during her graduation speech."

Hanako cackled at the memory. "Remember how she showed up the next day? That makeup wasn't fooling anyone. Oh, those were the days…" She sighed fondly and Akiko couldn't hold back a snort of disgust which abruptly made her sister stand up with flared nostrils. "Listen, Kiko… We're _better_ than them. We've _always_ been better than them. So tomorrow night you better stick to the plan and get those drugs into their systems, then lead them far from Kei and Chase. Once my boys have them you can do whatever you want." She waved flippantly while releasing a malicious giggle. "I know you won't let me down, _sister_." With that she exited the den, leaving Akiko bristling with antipathy.

"…I hate you," she whispered.

* * *

Naota knocked on the door of the Saito residence, twisting from side to side in hopes that Kei would answer. But it was his mother who opened it and exclaimed how extraordinary she looked. "That color is magnificent on you!" Mrs. Saito fawned. "And your hair! It must be your aunt's styling."

"Yeah, she managed to tame my kinks with a lot of hairspray," the girl smiled. "How are things going here?"

Just as the woman opened her mouth a shrill cry rang out, followed by "are you trying to scalp me?!" Naota giggled upon recognizing the voice of Hye-Mi and her black high-heels clicked down the hall to the bathroom. She glanced in to find Izumi, who was wearing an emerald mermaid-style dress and an elegant chignon, attempting to add some curls to Hye-Mi's dark chocolate locks. The girl's annoyed expression in the mirror revealed that she had already been made-up with bronzer, shimmering eye shadow and deep red lip gloss. "You look completely different!" Naota exclaimed which caused Izumi to almost drop the curler.

"Are you people _trying_ to incapacitate me?" the Korean girl glared. "I'm already stressed out enough as it is, you don't have to throw in a neck burn to boot. How are girls supposed to live through this kind of torture?"

"Such is the price of beauty," Izumi sighed. "Just sit perfectly still, and Kei would like to see _you_," she said over her shoulder. Naota left the two in semi-peace and approach the room at the very end of the hall where light spilled forth from a tiny opening.

"Kei-kun?" She slowly pushed his door open and momentarily stopped breathing as her eyes fell upon his bare upper body. Kei glanced up in shock but relaxed when he realized who was intruding.

"Hey, Nao-chan. You look great. Is my sister making any progress with Hye-Mi?" How could he just stand there with his physique shamelessly on display and act so casual? His eyes locked onto Naota while he waited for an answer, and they narrowed when he realized she was scanning his torso in a very thorough manner. "Naota."

Kei's stern tone forced her to return to his face that wore the beginning of a smirk. Her gaze darted between twisted lips and crisp blue jeans sitting just low enough to reveal the V-shape of his lower abdomen. _'How come I never noticed how sexy he is?'_ she demanded of some higher power. This revelation made a garden of roses bloom in her cheeks. "Uh-uhm… sorry… what?" the girl babbled.

"How is Hye-Mi coming along? Is she a lost cause?" He left his dresser with the burgundy shirt over one shoulder, yet didn't put it on.

_'Why are you coming closer?!'_ Naota internally shrieked. "Good… she looks good. Izumi is fixing her hair at the moment." _'Don't move a muscle so I can keep staring at you.'_

But he did. He moved to the table by the door and picked up a small bottle. "I got this cologne but I'm not sure if I should use it. My boss said it would drive the ladies wild." He laughed a little and spritzed some of the clear liquid onto his neck. "What do you think?"

_'Oh lord…'_ She sniffed when he leaned over, exhaling a hot breath. "It smells good… classy." She nibbled her top lip while searching for a better word. "Debonair."

Kei looked relieved. "Great. I thought it would make me smell like an old guy who's trying too hard." With a satisfactory grin he finally put the shirt on and Naota released the breath she had been holding, raising a hand to her temple to stop the headiness. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Want some water?"

_'I want__ to touch you…__'_ She had to quell these feelings or risk making a fool of herself. "No, I'm fine, really. Maybe a little thirsty but there'll be plenty to drink at the party, I'm sure." With that she whirled around and returned to the bathroom where she found Izumi putting away her beauty implements.

"Can we get this show on the road now?" Hye-Mi demanded from the living room. Her obviously uncomfortable manner made the Saitos laugh and she started tapping her foot. "How are we getting there anyway?"

"Chase is driving us," the girl in green supplied, earning some raised eyebrows from her parents. For a split second she looked like a deer in headlights. "He has his license… from America. And his own car."

"Just keep in mind that _you_ are not allowed behind the wheel until you turn eighteen," Mr. Saito said. "And bring your jacket, it's a little chilly outside."

Izumi rolled her eyes but grabbed her coat nonetheless as Kei emerged from his room. Naota and Hye-Mi were already traipsing down the path to the sidewalk where a red Ford Expedition was waiting with their friend leaning out the window. When Izumi approached, he asked, "Do I need your parent's permission to keep you out tonight?"

"There's no time, we're already late!" She slid into the middle row beside her brother.

Chase chuckled. "It's not like we're missing the prom or anything." He waved at the Saitos and they waved back, then he drove off. "I think they're okay with it."

It dawned on Naota that he was situated in the left front seat. "This car is backwards."

"Tell me about it. You people drive on the wrong side of the road." Hye-Mi had a death grip on the center console from her passenger seat, which Chase noticed. "_You_ need to chill out a little. Like I said, this isn't a life-defining moment. Relax!" She uttered something incoherent and he just laughed. "You ladies look ravishing. I'm sure you'll be the best-dressed ones there."

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Izumi replied, "thanks to my style expertise."

"Oh, the hubris…" their driver countered, winking at the rearview mirror. "You dress us, you dress the stars of the show, but you save the best for yourself. I see how it is." Their reflections shared another lingering gaze before Izumi turned to stare out the window.

It seemed they were really not that late. School acquaintances mobbed the main entrance to the youth center within which deep bass could be heard. Izumi had started to think perhaps she was overdressing her friends and they would stick out like sore thumbs, but most girls were nicely outfitted and every male student wore some kind of dress shirt paired with slacks or clean jeans. "Oh god, I'm going to hurl," Hye-Mi wheezed from the front seat. "Look at all these people. What if no one recognizes me and when I tell them who I am they just laugh?"

"No one is going to make fun of you!" was the harmonized reply. Her wide eyes and quivering lips were a stark contrast to her usually confident demeanor. Izumi carefully lured her friend out of the vehicle, hooking her arm securely. Naota linked with the other arm, Kei draped his over her shoulders and Chase took up Izumi's left hand. Together they strode into the building like royalty.

* * *

The quintet literally danced most of the night away. As Izumi had been informed Paul Oakenfold was indeed the DJ. He mixed EDM hits like Ferry Corsten's "Black Light", Mat Zo's "Pyramid Scheme" and "Taffy" by D-Mad with songs from his "Bunkka" album and played select enka, J-pop and K-pop chart-toppers with new glitchy beats. Throughout the evening there were downtempo tunes to give the crowd chances to recuperate. It was during one such intermission that Izumi found herself slowly swaying with Chase who had donned a feathered headdress left out on their table. "This is nice…" the girl murmured. "I wish we could do this more often."

Chase closed his bright green eyes to the room as his lips rested on her forehead. "Why can't we?" She said something he missed and had to lower his head to hear. "Say again?"

"You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet."

The boy drew back to examine Izumi's coy smile. He knew what he was about to say would be embarrassing, but it was the truth. "Even though he's smaller than me, your brother is intimidating. I want to make sure he's not going to run me down in the streets."

Giddiness filled her yet she managed to articulate a reply. "Kei doesn't hate you. He actually respects you for treating us, Naota and I, like people instead of… you know… pieces of ass." She giggled a little at the phrase and earned a smile from her dance partner.

"I still want to talk to him before I completely sweep you off your feet. Get the whole 'if you break her heart I'll kill you' brotherly death threat." He shrugged while Izumi reined in a laugh. "In the meantime we can dance and I won't care what anybody thinks."

"Good…" she purred as the mellow tune faded into one with a fast irregular rhythm. She abruptly spun away, paused with the music, then twirled back into Chase's chest and grinned. "Because it's time to rumba!"

Hye-Mi watched her friends dominate the floor with furious footwork and dizzying bodies. "My god…" she breathed in awe to the classmates situated around her. "Would ya look at them? Those are _my friends_ that're in a whole other league of cool." Her head felt fuzzy and she was fairly certain someone had spiked the punch.

"That is _amazing_," a freckled female student gushed. "I wish I could dance like that… or someone could just twirl me around like that!"

Despite the revelry there was one girl situated in a side room who glared daggers at the blonde boy and his date in the green dress. Her fiery-haired twin appeared on her left and Hanako held out four small white pills. "Put these in their drinks. Make sure they drink every last drop."

Akiko stifled her anxiety when she approached the table of refreshments and selected two ice waters. She didn't even want to know what type of drug they were or how her sister had acquired them. She just slipped a mask over her face and walked up to the booth the dancers returned to. "Those were the best moves I've seen all night," she smiled. "Need a drink?"

"Definitely!" Naota panted, and the birthday girl held her breath when she and Izumi accepted the glasses. "I feel like Kei was a whirlwind and I am but a lowly leaf."

"I guess that's a poetic way to describe the paso doble," the boy with blue eyes laughed. "You did well for someone who just let me spin them around."

Akiko swallowed her inhibitions when her sister's rivals downed the last droplets. As soon as she licked her lips to speak, Chase intervened. "Where's the men's room here? I need to wash my face."

_'Are you idiots__trying__to make it easy for me?' _Kei stood up as well and Akiko slowly turned toward the room her sister was waiting in. "This way…" Amazingly they trailed her. Hanako's disturbing plan would actually come to fruition. "It's down this hall on the right." The boys nodded their gratitude and she dashed back over to the booth containing the three girls. The Korean transfer student had the misfortune of drinking punch someone had dumped a half-gallon of vodka into so Akiko knew she wouldn't interfere, but were the drugs even working? She didn't know what symptoms to look for. "So, I heard you guys were big fans of Paul… Do you want to meet him?"

"Meet Paul Oakenfold?" Naota and Izumi asked in wonderment. "Of course we do!" They rose to their feet and staggered a little. Their pupils were also dilated and their breathing short, and Akiko couldn't help but feel as though she were leading a couple of lambs to slaughter. Through the maze of hallways they went until arriving outside a door marked "Sound Control". Two college boys whom Hanako was acquainted grinned wickedly and stood up when Akiko opened the door, revealing the prizes for their patience. She shoved the girls into the room and quickly locked their only means of escape, staring passively at the handle.

In another secluded area, Hanako finished admiring her handiwork while the objects of her desire struggled to get free. Kei couldn't quite comprehend how she had gotten the drop on them, managing to tie them both to chairs. He realized she had accomplices when a few masked figures emerged from the shadows of the room. The magenta-haired girl waved them away with a serpentine hand. Kei admitted to himself that once upon a time he had a crush on her, but after the junior high incident where his best friend had a severe allergic reaction to an exploding powder in her microphone he realized there was no beauty in Hanako's soul. Now she regarded them with heated interest while maintaining a spiteful glower. "Let us go," Chase managed to say authoritatively even though he was panicking. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do," the girl frostily replied. "I've wanted both of you for some time and now I have you all to myself. There's no Naota or Izumi to stand in my way much less come to your rescue. This place is a labyrinth." She paused to smirk. "Nobody is going to find _them_ either until my boys have finished playing."

"You hateful bitch…" Kei hissed. "How could you do something so heinous? We're going to press charges." Hanako scoffed and instead of taking the remark seriously positioned herself astride his lap. He instantly tried to throw her off but his waist was tightly secured to the seat. "Get off!" he bellowed, but the girl only shoved her lips against his own, smearing them with sticky gloss.

"Your little girlfriends won't be able to press charges since they won't remember anything," Hanako said in a sing-song manner. "I got the best stuff money could buy, and I have more than enough of that." She slowly unbuttoned the burgundy shirt, making Kei cringe each time more of his chest was revealed, and hummed her approval after peeling it away. "My my, you've matured splendidly."

"Leave him alone!" Chase yelled, earning a scowl. It quickly softened as Hanako abandoned Kei's lap to stand before him.

"Now now, I haven't forgotten about you, Anderson-san. I wonder which of you has a better six-pack?" Her malicious gaze fixated on the blue top. "Let's find out."

The blonde boy held his breath while glaring daggers at Hanako. "I have never conceived the thought of hitting a girl before, but so help me…" he bit out.

She sighed. "That's just the thing– _nobody_ is coming to help you. Just accept that fact and stop acting like babies."

Suddenly there was a loud bang outside the door that caused all three occupants to jump. Muffled shouts and more scuffling made the boys hold their breaths, then Hanako's shrill cry filled the room as the door flew open. _"Hye-Mi!"_ they remarked of the bristling girl who stood at the threshold. Her muscles were taut from beating down the mound of Kumada accomplices in the hall, and she took three purposeful strides toward their captor.

"Hang on a sec—!" was all Hanako managed to get out before a long arm swung at her face. The back of Hye-Mi's broad hand threw her to the floor in a heap where she remained unconscious. She smiled ruefully at her friends and set to work untying their bonds.

"Naota and Izumi! Are they—?"

"I got them," the girl answered. "They're passed out in the car. Their would-be rapists won't be having kids any time soon."

"Thank god…" Chase breathed, shaking his hands once they were free. "I don't even want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't been here."

Hye-Mi attempted to smile as Kei stood up while rubbing his wrists. "I knew there was a reason for me to endure wearing this dress and having my hair yanked out and covering my face in glitter." The trio briskly extricated themselves from the oblivious mass of fellow students, filling their lungs with much-needed fresh air.

"What do we do?" the American asked after a moment. "We were practically just molested, and Naota and Izumi were given roofies! How are we going to deal with Hanako and her sister?" He paced frantically in front of the red SUV, searching for the keys in his pockets but forgetting Hye-Mi had them.

Kei held up his hands in an attempt to mediate the situation. "We can't think about this right now… we need logic on our side. Let's just go home, relax, and figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Can I stay the night at your place? When my brothers heard I'd be going to a party they persuaded my grandfather to let them throw their own all-night booze fest. I don't want to go home to a bunch of drunk college guys. I've already beat up enough people this month."

"I should stay, too…" Chase added, "to make sure the girls are going to be okay."

His friend nodded in agreement. "All right, it's a slumber party," Kei declared. "Let's get out of here." A short drive later Chase carried Izumi into her home while the conscious twin managed Naota. Their parents were asleep which was probably for the best since he didn't feel like explaining why his friends were gathering blankets from the den. They situated the girls on Izumi's large bed while Hye-Mi claimed a love-seat that was more like a pincushion. "Be careful sleeping on that," Kei warned, and received a wave. In his room Chase had sunk into the futon opposite the bed. "You don't sleep in the nude I hope."

"Course not," the blonde replied with a chuckle. "It'd be embarrassing if someone walked in on me sprawled out in my skivvies." Kei hummed his agreement, then released a deep sigh from his side of the room. He couldn't remember the last time he had trusted fellow man enough to let him sleep in the same house as his sister. "Hey…" Chase's low voice cut through the darkness. "Would you oppose me if I wanted to take your sister out on a real date?"

He pondered this request in utter silence which worried the American. "I think you're good for her," he finally said. "I know you'll treat her with the respect she deserves."

"She's like the best kind of princess– elegant, kind, intelligent _and_ beautiful." Just talking about her made Chase smile. "I want to protect her from things like tonight in the future. She should be attending galas, not catty parties."

Kei then sighed deeply, surrendering the duty of watching over Izumi. He knew it was foolish to keep standing in the way of their love. "Keep in mind that if you break her heart, I'll have to kill you."


	4. IV: By Your Side

Chapter Four  
By Your Side

Kei allowed himself to sleep in since it was Sunday. The Saito residence had held three extra persons the day before, Hye-Mi, Naota and Chase having spent the night after they returned from the Kumada birthday party. The boys agreed it was probably better they didn't tell Naota and Izumi they had been drugged; instead their lack of memory was attributed to the spiked punch. Kei wasn't quite sure how to deal with the twins, however. There had been no witnesses and an authority figure would not believe that two strong boys like them could have been taken advantage of by Hanako.

_'There's really nothing we can do,'_ Kei decided after stepping out of the shower. His father was at a business conference and his mother had taken Izumi to buy materials for her latest personal project, so he was home alone. He secured a towel around his waist before exiting the house to retrieve the mail, glancing through it while wandering into the kitchen. A large envelope with a fancy seal caught his attention. It was addressed to Izumi… from Mugen Academy. Kei recalled that his sister had applied to the prestigious high school last year but hadn't received an acceptance letter. What if it had just been late? His fingers itched to open the wax seal but he wanted to wait and see the look on his sister's face when she read whatever the envelope contained. _'Unless it's bad news… Then I'd be doing her a favor.'_ Ten minutes after getting dressed the women returned from their errands, his mother leaving a few brimming grocery bags on the counter. "What's for dinner?" Kei casually inquired, placing his arms over the Mugen letter.

"I thought I'd try making paella," Kaede happily answered. "Your father loves spicy scallops."

"Sounds good." He turned around to watch Izumi carry several bolts of fabric into her room. "Hey sis, you got something in the mail."

"Who's it from?" she called, emerging a moment later. Kei proffered the envelope with the seal side down. Izumi didn't look interested until she turned it over and gasped so sharply their mother dropped a bag of rice. "It's from Mugen Academy!" she breathed in awe, gingerly opening the packet. Their mother looked intrigued while Kei repressed a knowing smile. Izumi's slowly read every word of the two-page letter; by the end her eyes glistened with jovial tears. "I… I got accepted!"

Cheering echoed off the walls before Kaede tightly embraced her daughter. "I'm so proud of you! But they're a couple weeks late!"

Izumi extricated herself so she could breathe properly. "The administrator apologized for the delay. He says with all the advanced credits I earned at Haruki I can choose my own schedule and get caught up with the fashion design course." Her glow of pride was infectious so Kei hugged her again. "He wants me to come by as soon as possible to set up my schedule and get assigned to a room, and I'll move in May sixth." This fact made her lips turn down. Kei already knew where her thoughts were heading.

"Do not even _think_ about staying at Haruki," he sternly said. "Naota will understand. It's not as though you're moving out of the city. We'll still see you, we can still hang out!"

"You can come by for dinner on the weekends," Kaede suggested. "To think that one of my baby birds is leaving the nest already!" She almost started to cry.

"Mother, please…" A fond smile followed Izumi's eye roll. "I still have a few days until then, so let's spend some quality time together!"

That night she informed Naota via face-time chat that she had big news to tell her in the morning. Her friend tried guessing but Izumi remained tight-lipped. "Is someone dying?" the black-haired girl asked. "Does someone have cancer?"

Izumi scoffed. "You know they cured cancer years ago, and nobody's dying. It's just something that needs to be told in person, so meet me in the garden tomorrow. Ja ne!"

* * *

Naota paced anxiously in the grass while waiting for her friends to arrive. A set of footsteps approached and she glanced up excitedly, but it was only Chase. "Ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted, his accent getting better. "Where is everyone?"

_"Late,"_ the girl grumbled. "Zumi-chan said to meet her here 'cause she had something important to tell me, but neither she nor Kei have shown up yet!" She toyed with the end of her braid and the large boy chuckled.

"It must be big news. Now I'm curious, too." After several more minutes the hum of Kei's motorcycle passed by on the street and the duo perked up. Izumi couldn't be far behind! Naota breathed a loud sigh of relief when the tall twins finally arrived at their meeting place.

Naota opened her mouth and Izumi held up a finger, commanding silence. "Before anybody does anything drastic, know that what I have to say will not make me forget about you, so please don't start crying." Her eyes flicked between the expectant faces and she inhaled deeply. "I got accepted to Mugen Academy."

The silence only lasted a second before Naota was proclaiming her joy at the news. She threw her arms into the air and gleefully danced around Izumi, earning funny looks from peers passing by. Chase was smiling incredulously, knowing how important this was to her. "So when do you transfer?" he asked.

Naota ceased twirling to listen. "Next week… I'm moving into student housing on Saturday. Today I need to go get my classes figured out, then I'll start on the eighth." She maintained a stoic countenance even as her best friend's face contorted into a mixture of happiness and despair.

"You're leaving us!" she nearly sobbed. "You won't be here next year and we won't graduate together! But it's okay because you're going to become famous and have your designs in a fancy shop in Tokyo!"

"And I'll be coming back often to see you all," Izumi added. "It's not like I'm moving out of Sapporo."

"We're still going to miss you!" the shorter girl wailed. "But I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too," Chase added. "This is your dream, isn't it? It's not selfish of you to pursue your dreams."

The student council president was also overjoyed although she maintained her composure. "I should make a shrine for you that the first-years can worship," she joked. "It'll say 'if you study as hard as Saito Izumi, you too will receive delayed acceptance to Mugen Academy!' That might help motivate them." It certainly gave the second-year class something to talk about. People passing her in the halls stopped to congratulate her and the kids from her study group wrote heartfelt notes of thanks.

After school let out Chase took her by the hand and led her into a secluded corner of the garden. "Moving away is going to make it a little difficult to take you out to dinner."

"Why would you want to do that?" Izumi was just teasing; she knew exactly what he was getting at.

His cheeks turned slightly pink. "Well, I…" He went silent as her finger fell on his lips, causing a goofy grin to appear. "So you _do_ want to go out with me?"

She nodded reassuringly. "We can talk about it when I get back from Mugen." Their gaze lingered as a bus to Minami-ku pulled up, then Izumi slowly and regrettably extricated herself from his arms. It took her to Mugen Plaza where she transferred to another bus to the main campus. Although she had been feeling quite confident all day, as soon as she looked up at the enormous tower her knees began to wobble. She was surrounded by strangers in prestigious uniforms of white and light blue. The courtyard seemed more like an entrance to a mansion instead of a school. Cherry, plum and peach blossoms blanketed the path to the front doors and Izumi could feel curious eyes on her as she made her way forward.

She held in a nervous breath after entering the impressive monolith but was immediately greeted by signs telling her where to go. She withdrew the letter from her bag– _"Please see Kojima Yōhei, Acceptance Administrator, in room 125"_were her instructions. According to the department map she needed to go to the eighth floor. After scanning her surroundings she spied a row of elevators at the rear of the lobby. Izumi was the only person in the elevator until she noticed someone running toward her with an armload of books. "Hold it!" the lanky boy shouted, and she did. After a few seconds of wheezing he flashed a grateful smile. "Thanks a lot… Wait, you're not a student here."

"Not yet," she smiled back while the boy panted. "I'll start next Monday."

"Ahh," he grinned, "you're one of those unlucky applicants who fell victim to the server malfunction. I'm sorry." After straightening he examined her uniform again. "Do you go to Kaikoura?"

Izumi shook her head. "Haruki."

"Oh, shows how much I pay attention to the other schools." He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. "My name's Ishikawa Taka."

"Saito Izumi," she kindly replied before eying his burden of math textbooks. "What are you doing with those?"

Taka's long black bangs didn't quite shield his embarrassment. "I'm heading to the admin floor to prove why I shouldn't be put on academic probation. I'm failing math, as you can see… But I just got a tutor who makes me study hard and if I can pass an evaluation exam they won't remove me from the culinary arts program."

She was intrigued. "You're becoming a chef? What kind of food do you like?"

The boy's expression morphed from anxiety to serenity. "I'm trying to master the flavors of the Mediterranean. The cuisine I usually prepare comes from Italy, Spain, France, Turkey and Greece." He faced her with a wide smile. "What are you coming to Mugen to study?"

"Fashion design," she said simply.

Taka found this acceptable. "I dated a girl my first year who was in the fashion program. Make sure you get into a good art class, and it wouldn't hurt to take a foreign language." The elevator dinged to a stop, the open doors revealing a floor full of office cubicles. "I'll see you soon then, Saito-san," he smiled.

"Good luck on your exam, Ishikawa-san," Izumi returned with a wave. Having a normal, casual conversation with someone helped ease her nerves and she quickly found room 125 on the perimeter. Mr. Kojima greeted her warmly before they got down to the business of printing a student ID card and setting up her schedule, which took about forty-five minutes. Her only mandatory class was Economics and she was thankful for not having to take any more English or literary courses. She chose Anatomy, Mandarin I, European Cultural Studies, Edo Period Art and General Psychology.

"Why do you want to take psychology?" the bespectacled man wondered.

"People change just like fashion does," Izumi explained. "If you understand the psyche of today's society you know better what they want to wear, or more specifically, how they want clothing to make them _feel_. That's what I care most about as a designer– how people feel when they wear something I made."

The administrator offered the most genuine smile she had ever seen from an authority figure. "If that's your philosophy, I have a feeling you will find great success at our school, Miss Saito. It's an honor to have you at Mugen." With that the two stood up, bowed to one another, and Izumi left with a finalized itinerary in her book bag.

* * *

Chase was helping Kei in the garage when Izumi returned home. He asked her parents if he could be permitted to take her out on a date Wednesday night. They mulled the request over while interrogating him about his travels, his current education in Japan, and his plans for the future. When he mentioned he wanted to become a psychologist they considerably warmed up to the idea and eventually decided that yes, Chase and Izumi could go out to dinner as long as she came home by nine. "That wasn't so bad," the boy said as they walked to his SUV. "I knew they would approve."

Izumi gave his hand a squeeze. "Only because you're smart, charming, and ambitious like me."

"My only ambition right now is deciding where to take you for dinner," he replied with a grin. "There's a really great Italian place near the base."

She was briefly reminded of Taka the aspiring chef. "That sounds good. I can't wait." For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes, Chase deciding it was too soon to kiss her. Izumi still stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his cheek. A warm sensation filled him from head to toe. "Don't forget to practice graphing those ellipses," the girl said with a wink.

"I might be too distracted thinking about my tutor," Chase coolly returned. He drove off with a wave and a last look that left Izumi buzzing about their date in the very near future. However, excitement and anticipation slowly deteriorated into anxiety over the following days. Even though they were officially together the girl found herself constantly glancing around to see if anyone looked at them disapprovingly. In class she didn't reciprocate his flirting which made him increasingly confused. At lunch the quintet decided to eat inside since the sky had clouded over. Hye-Mi was chattering away to Naota about how the fun she was having sparring with fellow members of the Martial Arts Club. Chase set his tray down across from the nervous girl instead of beside her. "If you're not ready for this we can call everything off," he said.

Izumi sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't care, but I'm worried about what everyone thinks of us. There have been foreign students here in the past, of course… I just don't want us to be perceived negatively."

"I get it," Chase said earnestly. "You're popular and you've got a lot of admirers. I don't think anyone is going to question your integrity for going out with me. If they do, they weren't worth your time in the first place and you should tell them sayonara when you transfer to Mugen." His confidence about their relationship made Izumi look him in the eye. She found nothing but trust there, and went around the table to sit next to him.

Kei admired how easygoing Chase was. He was the kind of person who could pick up Izumi when she became overwhelmed with work (typically criticizing herself to the point of minor depression) and show her how amazing and talented she really was, always knowing what reassuring words to say. _'It's like they're off in their own little world already, infatuated so quickly,'_ he mused. As soon as the twins returned home Izumi went straight to her room and began rummaging through her closet. After half an hour she hadn't reappeared so Kei cautiously knocked on the door. "Sis? Are you okay?"

"…No," she groaned. "Chase has seen me looking utterly glamorous so how can I look better than that tonight? He's going to kiss me, I just know it… I can't look like a trollop for my first kiss!"

Kei cringed at how despondent she sounded. "The only way I can think to help is by calling Naota… Your clothes look the same to me, but that's not to say they aren't _all_ utterly glamorous." He offered a reassuring grin before returning to his own room and dialing Naota's number. Instead of her happy face, however, his display revealed a triangle-shaped nose and yellow eyes, making him laugh slightly until a hand shooed the cat away. "Hey Nao-chan, I have a small emergency over here."

It seemed the girl had just gotten out of the shower because her hair dripped water onto the screen. "It's Zumi-chan, isn't it? She's freaking out about what to wear." Kei nodded and she glanced upward with a sigh. "I'll be there soon." Fifteen minutes later Naota walked into their house and marched straight to Izumi's room where she found the girl slumped over the end of her bed. "Has this one little date really made you _this_ clueless?"

Her taller friend sat up. "And how many dates have _you_ gone on? I have nothing good to wear!"

Naota waved the notion away. "It's only Chase. Even if he is buff and handsome and always flashes you that devious smile and stares at your butt when you walk away…"

"You're not helping!"

"…you don't need to knock him dead 'cause you already did that at the Kumada party! Just be the confident, super-stylish Izumi we know and love." She scanned the well-organized closet and chose a pair of brown jeans with red stitching, a white kimono top, a beige abstract-print scarf and peep-toe heels. "Get dressed, then we'll figure out your make-up." She sighed after closing the room door. In the kitchen Kei assembled a sandwich comprised of aioli and a filet of grilled tuna. "Don't you work today?" she inquired.

"Nope, I got the day off," he grinned, topping it with another slice of bread and admiring his work. "I should quit the restaurant and open a deli or something."

"You're a waiter," the girl laughed, "do you even know how to cook?"

"I don't need to know how to cook to make a great sandwich." With that he took a mammoth bite out of his culinary creation. "I'd even offer cabbage-free soups just for you."

"I'm not the only person in Sapporo who doesn't like cabbage…" she mumbled, daring to meet his amused countenance. "But thanks for caring."

Kei chewed slowly. "What if it were you in Izumi's place? Would you be as nervous as she is?"

She tilted her head to contemplate it. "Probably more so. I've never even met a guy who I considered more than just a really good friend." She was lying. Her feelings for Kei had evolved over the past couple years into something more profound than mere friendship. But it was impossible to tell him that even though she knew he felt the exact same way. _'The person I've become, the warrior I am, isn't someone who can be with you…'_

"Well, you _can_ date your friends…" the boy continued in a neutral tone. "People say it's weird and doesn't work out because they rush straight to the romantic stuff, but I'd never sabotage a relationship by doing that." He used to be masterful at masking his words with anonymity, sounding just innocent enough to make Naota think he was talking about everyone else. But now she knew better; he hadn't given up after the proclamation in Matsumae.

"I know you'd never ruin _our_ friendship by trying to make out with me," she responded in a harsher manner than intended. "The thought of kissing you makes me ill."

His gaze became downcast. "Yeah… I'd never conceive it." The tension dissipated when Izumi emerged from her room in the outfit she had tied together with red jewelry. Naota gave a little squeal of excitement at how sophisticated she looked and helped pile her hair into an updo with ringlets.

Izumi then applied a thin layer of modest make-up. She didn't need mascara because her lashes were already very thick, choosing to accent her eyes with pale gold shadow and highlighting her cheekbones with a mineral veil. "Is this casual enough?" She spun a few times for her friend. "Do I look too overdone?"

"You look effortlessly beautiful," she reassured. Izumi seemed to be relaxing until she heard Kei open the door to greet another male, then her face drained of color. "Pull yourself together!" Naota whispered, shoving her out of the bathroom.

Her knees almost buckled at the sight of her suitor. Chase had great fashion sense, a quality she would obviously value. The rolled sleeves of his dark grey button-down showed off strapping forearms as he stood with his hands in the pockets of crisp rinsed jeans, and he'd gotten a haircut that made him look as suave as an Armani Exchange model. Her heels clicked tentatively over the hardwood floor and vivid green eyes fell upon her. "Wow…" he said, smiling shyly, and nothing followed.

_'Is that bad? What's he thinking?'_ She finally found her voice. "Wow yourself. You look great."

"I try," the boy chuckled, holding out his hand. "Shall we?" Izumi shrugged on her blazer and grabbed her red clutch bag, then tossed her brother and best friend a look that said "wish me luck!" They both gave her thumbs-up as the door closed after the couple. Kei folded his arms and huffed.

"While she's out enjoying a good meal, we're stuck with nothing to do."

"We could go to the arcade," Naota suggested. "They got new sound-dampening karaoke booths and machines full of songs from anime and games."

"Sounds like a plan," Kei grinned, grabbing his leathers. "I'll drive." Riding with Naota on his motorcycle was one of his only opportunities to feel her arms around him.

* * *

During lunch on Thursday, Hye-Mi sidled up to Izumi while Chase was loading his tray with cafeteria offerings. "Hey there…" she leered, "how'd your big date go?"

"Fine," the other girl replied. "The food was delicious, the restaurant was very classy, and afterwards we drove to Ishikari Park and walked around. We talked for so long we lost track of time and I got home at ten o'clock."

"Ooo, you were out late," Hye-Mi cackled. "Were your parents mad?"

"Not at all. They think Chase is an upstanding young gentleman– their words exactly."

The young gentleman interestedly appeared at her side. "Since I'm so upstanding they probably wouldn't object if I wanted to take you out again before your big move."

Hye-Mi hummed her approval since her mouth was full of stir-fried vegetables and Izumi blushed slightly. "I'd like that," she smiled.

"We can see a movie or go the theater, or just have dinner again," the boy went on. "Anything you want."

"You two are _sooo_ sweet. It almost makes me want a boyfriend." Hye-Mi then turned her attention to the arrival of Naota and Kei and they discussed what to do about the study group since Izumi would be transferring to Mugen shortly. Kei had work and Naota had Drama Club so they decided to cancel meetings at the Saito home and give someone else in the group the opportunity to host. Chase drove the girls home after school on Friday. He had procured tickets to a Noh play at the Yukibara Theater in Chuo ward's bustling epicenter. "It's being presented by the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. It'll be very classy."

"So I should wear something really fancy, hmm?" Izumi mused. "I think I have a little black dress that will do." Chase looked intrigued and the girl smiled coquettishly as she disappeared behind her bedroom door. He resisted the urge to follow her, waiting somewhat impatiently until he heard the telltale sound of high-heels. As on their first date he was stunned speechless by her appearance. "Wow" was all he could manage, but it was enough to make her glow. How Izumi could ready her outfit, hair and make-up within fifteen minutes had to be some kind of superhuman skill.

Next they went to Chase's house in the northwest section of Kita ward. The naval base had once been a country club but was converted to something more practical in 2015. It was mostly a manufacturing and testing site for new military watercraft with workers and officers from the United States and Russia, a place where all three nations could advance their technology together. Mr. Anderson had a very imposing physique and a stolid expression that conveyed his authority in an unquestionable manner. He looked more suited to be a Marine than a man trapped in the confines of submarines each day. This was his last day of training the Sapporo mechanics before being sent to Yokohama for a week during which time Chase would be expected to maintain their modest home and attend school.

His bags were already packed, in fact. "I probably won't be here by the time you get back from the show," the man said with a hint of regret, "so don't take that as an invitation to do anything foolish. No parties." Chase nodded sincerely. "Even though you're not enlisted, you're still my son. You still represent the United States Navy."

"I know, Dad, I know…" he sighed before glancing at his watch. "We're going to be late!"

The man spread his muscular arms. "Alright. Have a good time, then. Thank you for being such a good influence on my son, Miss Izumi."

"You're welcome, Sir." She bowed, father and son hugged, then Chase put his hand on her lower back to guide her out to the SUV. "That suit looks excellent on you," she commented while buckling the seatbelt.

"You think so? I had a hell of a time finding it. I almost drove all the way to Mugen Plaza, then I got a break at the Apia Mall. Of course, it pales in comparison to that dress." He kept sneaking glances at her legs during the drive to the theater. It was almost exactly four o'clock when they walked in behind a few other stragglers and kept having to excuse themselves while they shuffled past people to find their seats. Izumi was thrilled to have a perfect view of center stage.

The play was a rather emotional tale called _Yuki-onna,_ based on the legend of snow spirits who appear to men in the wilderness and lead them to their doom. However, the story they were treated to described a young prince, pure of heart, who had simply gotten lost on his way home from a battle of which he was the sole survivor. A snow maiden showed him the path back to the palace, and through music and the expressions of the actress the audience learned that she was infatuated with the prince and managed to take the form of a real human woman to become his bride.

In the end the prince recounted his tale of survival to his wife, unknowing she was the spirit who had saved his life and admitting he could never truly love her because she was a mere mortal. Upon hearing this the snow maiden transformed back into an ethereal beauty and left the prince, heartbroken and in despair. Izumi removed the dampness from her eyes while offering well-deserved applause and Chase felt an unexpected lump in his throat. "That was so beautiful…" the girl ruminated as they drove to a park in the foothills of Mount Teine. "It's the kind of story that stays with you."

"How do you mean?" the boy asked.

Izumi aimed her gaze out the window. "It shows that you shouldn't take love for granted. It can slip away so easily."

"You think the prince didn't really love the snow maiden at all?"

"Yes. He only married her because she was beautiful, but _she_ truly loved him. When she realized his emotion was impure, she left him." Chase hummed at her explanation and continued navigating the city's lit streets until they approached Mount Teine, then the thick forest forced him to turn on his high beams. In winter the mountain was crowded with sports enthusiasts and tourists from all over the globe but in spring it was virtually abandoned. Thus they were all alone on the viewpoint overlooking Ishikari Bay which glittered beneath the faint, cloudy moonlight.

Perhaps it was the chilly breeze that drove Izumi to seek the boy's warmth. Perhaps she just wanted to be closer to him, to have his arms wrapped comfortingly around her, making her feel like they were the only two people in the world. Something about the peaceful night banished all her inhibitions and made her accept his kisses in an unashamedly lustful manner. He was electric, her nerves tingling and surging at his touch. She wanted all of him.

* * *

Chase was reluctant to abandon the warmth radiating from Izumi's serene form. As his arm withdrew from her waist she moaned softly and shifted, receiving a passionate kiss. It was impossible to recount how many they had shared that night, the mere memory making him desire her all over again. His dry throat demanding water barely won out.

He had only been gone for a moment when Izumi felt a cold breeze on her bare back. She pulled the comforter around her shoulders but the chill seeped into her feet and up her legs. She shuddered, drawing her arms close to her chest, mumbling her discontent. Instead of finding peace her eyes abruptly snapped open when she felt fingers close around her mouth and jaw. "Mmph!" Izumi was wide awake now. She only had a few seconds of complete logical clarity before raw survival instincts took over. In that fleeting instant she took in the appearance of a figure that was neither familiar nor human, a pale green vaporous mass sneering at her with needle-like teeth and endless black eye sockets. The grip of the creature now felt like acid slowly burning through her skin.

**"Star energy…"** the being unpleasantly hissed. **"Chloros will bring your star energy to the master!"**

"Ch-Chase!" the girl gasped since a gaseous hand was crushing her windpipe. "Heh… help me!" A loud bang on the door joined the cacophony of her shrieking, coughing, and the raspy growls of the monster.

"Izumi! Hang on!" The boy's shoulder desperately slammed into his bedroom door again but it barely gave way. He knew the green mist curling up from the threshold was responsible for locking him out, but just who had infiltrated his bedroom? Who was attacking his lover? The girl sought to kick or shove the vaporous creature off, but her hands burned each time she touched it. _'Someone… Anyone… Help me!'_ Still the door did not open, and now she could feel something sharp beginning the pierce the flesh above her heart. Chase's blood grew icy when he heard her shrill cry of pain.

"Remove your filthy hands from this girl," a calm voice suddenly commanded. The creature seemed just as stunned as his quarry. Izumi craned her head back and was able to make out a small silhouette positioned in front of the bedroom window. _'A… cat?'_ she vaguely thought.

A flash of green light forced the creature to relinquish its hold on her. Izumi stretched out toward the aura, its deep yet gentle rays soothing her fingertips. _"I can save you…"_ she heard, the whispering voice an old friend bringing reassurance. As soon as her beseeching hand closed around that light the creature lunged forward with so much force it sent her through the window. The sound of glass breaking was magnified by Chase finally bursting through the door. His shout was lost among the hail of shards. Izumi winced when her back landed on well-manicured grass, her arms instantly rising to shield herself from the sharp rain. The green light got lost in the darkness but her only current concern was filling her lungs with air. She was able to see the monster's shape thanks to partial moonlight from above and also spied the shadowy form of a feline darting around.

**"The servant of the Zodiac… Give me that device!"** Izumi heard the pained yowl of the cat and rolled over as quickly as her bruised body would allow. She witnessed the apparition hurl the lithe animal through the air and out of sight behind some bushes. A green orb rolled toward her; tired fingers stretched and grasped it, and the ground immediately swelled.

The earth was angry at the abomination attempting to kill her. It calmly requested that, as a servant of nature, Izumi use her new power to return Chloros to his uncorrupted state. _"Restore purity to my child…"_ The voice resonated within her heart and soul, a voice belonging to a beautiful woman who had long red hair, freckles, and piercing jade eyes.

_"Virginis Star Power… Make Up!"_

Her vision cleared just in time to see the smog demon snarl and surge forward. Izumi planted her hand in the soft grass, its hue matching the bow of her earth-toned outfit, and felt every single lush blade seeking to strip the malformation of its power._ "Entangle!" __she shouted._ Chloros' advance halted when plant roots erupted from the ground, snagging his lower body and pulling him down. He struggled wildly but found himself held fast, then tried to dissolve them with acid to which they were immune. Izumi cringed at the way her ears were battered by the sound of his desperate, slithering cries, though her countenance changed to a victorious smirk when the last wispy tendril disappeared into the dirt.

Then she felt completely drained of energy as nature's embrace receded into a small device she held in a death-grip. The clothing too was removed and she curled up on the grass feeling like sleep would come any second. Chase burst through the gate to the backyard, saw her, and fell to his knees at her side. "Izumi! Are you all right? What was that thing? Where did it go?!"

"The earth…" she managed to whisper as blackness claimed her vision. "Into the earth… where I too belong."


	5. V: Sabotage

Chapter Five  
Sabotage

"Where were you last night?" Kei inquired of his sister early Saturday morning. He rested against the back of the living room couch with tightly crossed arms, shooting his sister a glare that said he was worried and cross with her. Her shock only lasted a moment before it melted into irritation.

"I don't want to talk about it" was all Izumi said before continuing to her room. Kei followed from a distance, taking notice of the bandages and blisters decorating her arms.

"Did _he_ do that?" The harsh tone made his twin turn around and she faltered against the conviction his pointing finger held. "If he caused those marks, god in heaven won't save him from—"

"It wasn't Chase!" Izumi interjected. "He never laid a hand on me!" That was sort of a lie since Chase's hands had been all over her while they were in his bed.

Her brother adamantly shook his head. In his mind he had already decided the American had done the exact same thing as Hanako and taken advantage of her. Kei was furious at himself for ever having trusted him. "I don't believe you," he eventually said, each word falling like a hammer.

"Well you have to because it's the truth. I wish I could tell you more, honestly, but last night was just a blur." She went into her room and closed the door, leaving him bristling with antipathy.

Last night was a just a blur? _'That's because you're too naïve to see the truth!'_ Kei internally screamed. He went outside to the garage to avoid breaking something. He would have hopped on his motorcycle and gone all the way to Chase's house had he not been changing the spark plugs. "If he really did cause all those marks, I'll kill him…" he grumbled, reaching for a socket wrench.

"Kill who?" an unexpected voice queried. Kei glanced up into Naota's curious face. She was wearing shorts and a sweater, a combo only girls would find comfortable, and had come to help Izumi pack for Mugen.

"…Chase," he growled after a moment. "Izumi came home with bandages and rashes all over her arms and said Chase didn't cause them. But she doesn't remember who did, so if it actually _was_ him I'm going to return the favor." His knuckles on the hand gripping the wrench were white.

Naota remained wide-eyed as she processed this information. "I'll try to find out the truth while we're packing," she offered. Then she gently placed her hand atop Kei's and willed him to let go of the tool. After exhaling a long breath, he did. "There's no need to jump to conclusions." She then entered the house, heard the shower going, and decided to start boxing up Izumi's clothes, considering how to confront her. Twenty minutes went by before she returned to her room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here! Thanks for starting without me." Naota smiled and shrugged, immediately taking notice of the tiny scratches marring her forearms. There were even some on her neck, a set of three lines. Izumi stared at the floor in embarrassment or perhaps shame. "This isn't what it looks like..."

"So what happened?" Naota pushed. "Please don't lie to me."

They sat on the bed together. "Last night I stayed with Chase. I went home with him, I mean, after the theater…" By that explanation and the way her cheeks were flushed, Naota deduced that they had sex. Part of her wanted to ask what it was like but she remained silent. "He left the room and I woke up to someone choking me, then… oh, this sounds ridiculous! It was a person fully dressed in white, and they shoved me out the window! My arms got cut up by all the broken glass. I thought I saw a cat but maybe it was just a wild animal. All I can remember then is a green light scaring the attacker away and Chase carrying me inside to get me cleaned up." Izumi gave her friend a "please don't think I'm crazy" look.

Naota honestly didn't know what to say. Without Chase to corroborate the story how could she believe he was innocent? The girls heard a large vehicle pull up followed by a metallic clang and Kei shouting something vulgar. They ran outside just in time. "You son of a bitch!" Izumi's brother yelled, brandishing the socket wrench at Chase who stood frozen. "How dare you come here after what you did to her!"

"Kei, stop!" Both girls blockaded his path as the blonde boy held up his hands, one of them holding a DVD.

"I didn't do it! My dad put up security cameras around our house and this is the video from last night!" Things calmed down a little at that. The four went inside and watched the footage on Kei's laptop, but they couldn't quite make sense of what they saw. The lovers showed up on the landing outside Chase's room where they kissed fervently until Izumi pulled him through the doorway with a sultry smile on her lips. This made Kei scoff; _she_ had been the one in control after all. They fast-forwarded to three in the morning when Chase exited in his boxers, going to the kitchen. Then they all leaned forward as a strange mist materialized from the upstairs bathroom and floated into his room, closing the door. Naota almost couldn't watch as her best friend's screams were heard and Chase did indeed try his hardest to get the door open. After the loud sound of breaking glass he flew downstairs and ran outside where there were no cameras.

"What the hell did I just watch?" Kei demanded after ejecting the disc. "Are you saying my sister was attacked by a ghost or something?"

"I'm not saying anything," Chase returned, "except now you know it wasn't me. You know I'd never hurt her. I love her."

Naota thought this was a very romantic thing to say, but it just made Kei even more upset. "You've known each other for a month!" He stormed out of his own room and they didn't see him again during the whole time they spent boxing up Izumi's things. Her parents came home with an assortment of sugary treats which they shared until the moving truck arrived. Since they had work that afternoon and Naota had weekend play practice, Chase followed the truck to Mugen and parked outside the dormitory.

Her personal moving man was a huge help. Once all of her things were brought up to room 88 on the fourth floor they took a break to make out on the couch. Afterward Izumi stared at him sadly. "I feel like I've just gotten to really know you, and now I'll hardly have time to be with you."

"I can drive myself here as often as you want," Chase reassured, "and take you anywhere you want to go. If you need to make an emergency fabric run, just call me." She smiled at that and they parted with a kiss in the door frame. The next day, Sunday, was reserved for spending time with Naota and Kei. She met them at Tsukasa Arcade, the first time in two months they had all been there together. As they crossed the street from the bus station a familiar figure shouted and waved from the opposing sidewalk.

"Hey guys!" Hye-Mi looked both ways before jogging over with two full bags of groceries in her arms. "What a coincidence, huh? I just got done shopping for my fridge." Her head indicated an idling car in the parking lot and the bald boy made a motion for her to come back which she ignored. "What are you three up to?"

"We're having one last hurrah before nobody sees Izumi for a while," Kei said. "She'll be busy getting caught up in the design course."

Naota's bun bobbled as she nodded excitedly. "And they just installed the new Dance Dance Revolution Omega machine! I can't wait to play it!"

Hye-Mi's eyes narrowed. "Dance Dance Revolution? Is that like Pump it Up?" Her friends made faces of shock and the black-haired girl laughed outright.

"I hope you're joking… Who hasn't heard of DDR?"

"I played PIU in Korea, not DDR," the athlete said matter-of-factly. "I bet it's more difficult than what _you_ play."

Naota bravely met the challenge with a little sneer of superiority which caused Hye-Mi to grin broadly. "Why don't you come with us and we'll see who the better dancer is!"

"You're on!" Long legs quickly carried her back to her brothers who accepted the groceries, frowned, and looked disapprovingly at their sister's three friends. Hye-Mi returned ready for action and the group briskly made their way into the large triangular building of Tsukasa Arcade. It was managed by the same people who owned Arcade Infinity in Tokyo; as such it remained current on start-of-the-art entertainment. While Kei engaged in racing games with complete strangers, Izumi watched her friends battle it out on the dancing stages. They had to play through several sets of songs because they both kept getting A's and AA's. Naota's advantage was that she was lighter and could hit streams of eighth notes easily, but Hye-Mi had more endurance and powered through the final challenge song with a few more perfects than her friend. After forty minutes they were both panting and gratefully joined the twins in the lounge for dinner.

* * *

If this was the semblance of a normal life, Naota wished it would remain that way forever. She dragged her feet up the walkway to her house after getting dropped off by Kei and went straight upstairs to fall face-first onto her bed. Apollo came in from outside and put his damp nose on her hand, making her groan and pet him, a strenuous task. The cat's eyes sparkled while he stared at her. "Have you figured out if Izumi is indeed one of the Zodiac warriors?"

"I don't know," Naota sighed, "I hope not. The footage from Chase's house is clear but it's hard to tell if the mist was a monster like Bromos and Sulvere." She looked away, sighing again. "My instincts believe she _was_ attacked by one of them. It left scars on her, but they're already fading."

The cat nodded at that. "The beings are not monsters, they are manipulations of natural elements from this planet. That was how the invasion on my home began– the Great Shadow created aspects like that to control the people, but we had our own celestial guardians, like you, to defend us. And I am quite formidable in my true form, of course..."

Naota smiled at her diminutive ally. "What does your true form look like?"

Apollo's tail flicked a few times in irritation. "I was quite magnificent. The Royal Family, you see, is descended from beings that rose from Umbris' vast oceans. Their mental capabilities evolved to effectively communicate underwater at great distances. My people hail from the sister planet of Divina. They are larger, stronger, and not as whimsical as the aquatic Royals. Like you hope to do in your world, my people brought color and energy to Umbris. My skin lightened from living in shadow but my hair remained as flame, an omen of good fortune. I was considered very attractive by the Umbrans. The King chose me to become his daughter's consort, but our feelings remained platonic. Instead I obtained the title of Sage, a guardian and advisor of the Princess."

The girl was engrossed by this tale but gasped when she heard footsteps approaching her room. "Hide, it's Auntie!" Apollo dove under the bed just as Noyuri slowly opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been working so much lately. We haven't had dinner together in a week. Can I make it up to you with tickets to the theater?" She held up a pair of shiny slips.

"I don't know…" the girl debated, "I have a lot of homework to catch up on. My teachers keep giving me extensions because of Drama Club and I have to get everything in by the fifteenth."

Her aunt wasn't giving up that easy. "Well it isn't until next Wednesday, and it's being presented by the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. You know, that Edo-style mansion in Hitsujigaoka they call a school?" Naota still didn't look too interested. "The name of the play is _Hagoromo_."

"Hagoromo?" she repeated. "The story of the heavenly maiden who was trapped on Earth when a fisherman stole her holy robe?"

"That's the one."

Naota contemplatively stared at her ceiling. She recalled hearing this myth as a child, but her mother had always told it with a sad ending: the tennyo begrudgingly bore the man's children before growing old and passing away full of resentment and despair. She never found her holy robe and was never able to return to her home in the heavens. Naota wondered if the play would conclude in the same manner. "You said it's _next_ Wednesday?" she half-smiled. "I guess I could get as much work done as possible before then."

Noyuri's smile made the corners of her eyes crinkle. "Wonderful! I can't wait. You'll need to dig a nice dress out of your closet, the venue is very formal!" Finding a gown was easier said than done. Naota had either grown out of them or they were wrinkly and musty, and it was too late to have anything dry-cleaned. Luckily she had Izumi on speed dial and her friend had Chase deliver a cocktail dress that was too short on her. "This would be perfect for a date!" Noyuri remarked when her niece descended from her room, the comment earning her an eye roll. "Izumi really has great style."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naota sighed. "Let's get to the theater early so we don't have to wade through too many people to reach our seats." Her aunt agreed and they arrived just as seating began. The client from whom Noyuri had received the tickets was well-connected because they had seats for the fifth row which was the perfect place for viewing the entire stage, seeing the actors' expressions and taking in each intricate detail of their exquisite costumes.

After fifteen minutes or so the auditorium was full and the lights dimmed, then an emcee announced that the heir to the school would be making her debut performance as none other than the Tennyo. Naota held her breath as the emcee walked off and the curtain rose to reveal a beautifully painted backdrop and six statuesque women wearing Heian-period kimono. They danced to the song of the orchestra, a rather cheery melody leading the audience into a carefree realm above the clouds. When the music finally slowed the dancers gathered together, the voluminous fabric of their costumes separating to reveal a seventh girl whose appearance made the entire audience draw in a breath.

The backdrop slowly changed to an ocean scene and the young lead actress shed several veils until she held just one around her bare shoulders, which she let fall to a single flute note. A man appeared at the corner of the stage, inching closer and closer to the veil the Tennyo had abandoned on the floor while she continued to dance, completely unaware of his presence. A boom from a taiko drum rang out as the Tennyo turned and came face to face with the Fisherman, her expression a mixture of fear and wonder. After a coy interaction the Tennyo reached for her hagoromo, but it was gone. The Fisherman feigned ignorance of its location but the audience knew better– he had stolen it and hidden it away, and promised to give it back if the heavenly maiden would spend just one day and night with him. Reluctantly, she agreed, walking offstage in his arms.

There was a brief intermission during which Naota examined the orchestra. It contained varying sizes of drums, a koto, shamisen, kokyo and many woodwinds. From a bit of conversation she overheard she learned most of the classical instrument musicians were Horisawa students as well.

Act three began with the Tennyo, who was portrayed by a girl about Naota's age with sagely brown eyes and sleek black hair that shimmered beneath the lighting, hanging up some garments to dry. Her graceful, purposeful movements seemed to be directing the music, not following it, as she danced across the stage in a dull green yukata. The Fisherman appeared and they danced together, the maiden reluctant to do so. Although no words were spoken, her clasped, pleading hands told the audience everything. _'Where is my hagoromo?'_

'_You will stay here with me and be my bride forever!'_ the older actor said through his deliberately powerful motions. The music grew frantic as the Tennyo tried to run away, but wherever she went the man followed. Finally he captured her, the maiden defeated as she let herself be carried into his humble abode by the sea.

A new scene began with two children frolicking on the beach, examining shells and playing with pinwheels. The young girls withdrew fans from their kimono sleeves and danced jovially with intentional foolishness. Their mother, the Tennyo, appeared, allowing the children to run around her until she revealed her own fans, effortlessly entrancing everyone. The music paused for the younger girls to synchronize their movements and the trio spun and dipped, twirled, tossed and caught their fans with great expertise.

The Tennyo stood at one side of the stage watching her daughters who after a moment began dancing as she had with the veils. She was shocked to discover they knew the location of the hagoromo that had been hidden from her so many years ago. But she loved her daughters, so she had to make a choice to either stay on Earth with them or put on her holy robe and return to Heaven. The audience was on the edge of their seats until the dramatic conclusion.

* * *

"I'll wait for you by the front entrance," Noyuri called as Naota made her way to the restroom. Since the theater was a giant maze she had to go down a couple flights of stairs to find it. While traversing the hall she noticed doors with labels such as "Lighting", "Prop Storage" and "Dressing Room". She wondered if there was a direct path to the stage from there.

As soon as she opened the restroom door she bumped into someone. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry…" Naota gasped upon taking in the visage of the actress who had played the Tennyo– there was no mistaking such classic beauty for someone else. "It's you! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the after party?" The Drama Club always celebrated after opening night.

Much to her surprise the girl answered. "Yes, I suppose it makes sense for the star of the show to attend her own party. But I am not pleased enough with my performance to celebrate it."

"What are you talking about?" Naota scoffed. "You were amazing! The costumes, the dancing, the way you interacted with the Fisherman… I thought I saw real resentment during some of the scenes. And your fan work was awesome!"

The _yamato nadeshiko_ seemed to refuse to smile. She shook her head at Naota's compliments. "Traditional fan dancing is what I have been studying since I was a child… that routine was nothing magnificent. The praise should be given to Rin and Momoko, who performed quite well for only being students of six months." She paused, looking thoughtful. "If you would like to meet the actors, I can take you to them."

"Really?" Naota breathed airily. She pulled out her phone to text her aunt, then hesitated. "I don't think they would want to celebrate with a stranger…"

"Then let us be strangers no longer. My name is Horisawa Maiko," the girl said, bowing gracefully.

"Suisaigaka Naota," the girl in the cocktail gown respectfully replied. "Most people just call me Sui."

Maiko nodded slowly. "It is an interesting name, but not one that I am unfamiliar with. I believe there are paintings in my home that were done by your mother." She smiled at Naota's shocked expression. "I can tell you are an artist. Do you do watercolor paintings as well?"

"I've tried…" Naota dejectedly admitted, "I just can't master the brush. I'm much better at reciting Shakespeare."

A hint of a coy grin appeared on the heiress' pale lips. "Tsuji, the man who played my vile abductor, studies Shakespeare in his free time. He says he loves the language. You must meet him."

"Well… okay." She sent her aunt a quick text message and followed Maiko into the belly of the theater. It was the largest in the city and even simple connecting corridors featured crown molding and old artwork. Naota was looking everywhere but ahead of her, so she bumped into the heiress who had halted without warning. The reason why came in the form of a small humanoid creature perhaps three feet tall with enormous black eyes and blue fur covering its body from toe to head where two small horns were protruding. It was so fantastical that Naota knew it had to be some kind of marionette.

Except then the creature tilted its head and blinked unnervingly. **"Master said nothing about two guardians…"** it spoke in a gutturally childlike voice. **"Two star energies will make him happy!"** Naota felt her heart sink at those words before it rocketed back up into her throat. She couldn't transform right in front of Maiko!

"W-what is this?" the girl in the yukata stammered. She almost fainted when the blue imp answered.

"**I am Kobold!"** it said cheerily, then pointed a rather menacing finger at her. **"And I am going to take your star energy to my master!" **In the blink of an eye the creature lunged forward, clinging to the silk around Maiko's legs. She screamed and kicked out, propelling the monster into the wall where Naota imagined birds floating around its cranium. The heiress took the opportunity to flee down the hall as fast as possible but Kobold jumped up and chased after her, quickly closing the distance.

'_Now or never!'_ Naota decided as the blue wand materialized in her hand. She held it aloft and chanted the words of power: _"Aquarii Star Power, Make Up!"_ The wind that came funneling down each end of the hall made Maiko and her pursuer turn around; she could only gasp at the quick costume change. Kobold completely forgot about his initial target and made a beeline for the girl in senshi garb, his teeth gnashing expectantly.

He jumped for Sailor Aquarius, flying through the air with grubby claws extended, and dove directly into the hawk-shaped gust of air aimed at his face. Kobold landed on the ground in a heap, dazed for only a moment before his hair stood on end and his impish countenance visibly morphed from cartoon character to nightmare creature. Maiko cried out in terror as she floundered to put more distance between herself and the monster. Now it was her turn to watch a stunning performance. There were some amazing special effects taking place right before her eyes as Naota, whoever she really was, fended off the diminutive blue demon with wind-enhanced blow after blow, but still Kobold kept attacking. It seemed he grew stronger each time he got back on his feet, snarling and slashing viciously. One swipe caught the girl in the thigh and she staggered back, leaving herself wide open.

'_What can I do?!'_ Maiko frantically wondered. She had no weapons, not even a fan tucked into her long sleeves, and strangely no one else had come down the hall to use the restroom. This fact may have been attributed to the barrier she ran into as she attempted to find help. She placed her palm over the humming energy field but it did not yield. She slowly retreated while being overcome by a feeling of helplessness.

"So you are the one…" a strange new voice said, and her head darted in all directions to find it. Her gaze landed on a golden-eyed cat staring back, her brow furrowing when she noticed something in its mouth. Maiko carefully lowered herself, held out her hand, and the cat placed the small yellow rod in her palm. The heiress felt as if it were someone else's fingers that curled around the calming device, someone else's memories that traipsed across her mind's eye.

She _was_ someone else, or had been in a previous life. Maiko still felt like herself but now she realized there was another person in her consciousness begging her to release the power of the wand, a weapon this other being had previously wielded in combat. She was whisked back to a battlefield of ancient times where two warriors in golden tunics and billowing white pants fluidly twirled their staves, knocking incoming enemies away with ease. The female warrior paused to shout something at her male accolade, her twin, who crookedly grinned in return. Their foe was unrelenting, but they had the mental and physical discipline to keep fighting. They were who Maiko needed to become.

"_Geminorum Star Power, Make UP!"_ she loudly dictated while raising the yellow wand. She was instantly buffeted by a hard breeze that tossed her hair about and wrapped her body in a cyclone cocoon, and once the tingling sensation receded Maiko was mildly shocked to see her attire had changed to mirror Naota's ensemble although she was dressed in various shades of yellow instead of blue.

"Maiko!" Sailor Aquarius shouted after deflecting Kobold's most recent menacing swipe. "You've changed!" She couldn't help but smile her relief.

"It's Sailor Gemini," the now flaxen-haired girl returned, earning the imp's attention. His head darted between each warrior before deciding the lighter-colored one might present less of a challenge. Maiko readied herself by holding out both palms as Kobold sprinted toward her in a frenzied manner. "Dual…" The creature leaped right into her hands and she nearly smirked. _"Wind Blast!"_

The imp was like a feather caught in a hurricane. He bounced off each wall before landing equidistant between Gemini and Aquarius who looked at each other and nodded. Alone their gusts of air weren't strong enough to defeat the creature, but together… "Again!" the blue soldier grinned, watching as Kobold blindly rushed toward her ally once more. There was no doubting his dim-witted intelligence as he ran into Sailor Gemini's outspread hands _again_ and was deflected even more violently. But before the monster landed Sailor Aquarius sent her Aerial Assault to meet the Dual Wind Blast mid-air and the attacks brutally collided, trapping Kobold within a whirling sphere that tore the oxygen from his lungs.

When the energies finally canceled each other the miniature demon lay motionless on the floor. After a silent moment he dissolved into a blue liquid that seeped through it, leaving no remains at all. Maiko inhaled sharply as she felt her new strength fall away from her body like a veil, compressing itself into the shape of the wand once more. A symbol in the orb on top winked once before growing dull, leaving her staring in amazement. Naota then resumed her civilian form. "Well…" she smiled awkwardly, "that was probably the best performance of my life so far. You played a great supporting role."

Maiko nodded slowly. "You are welcome. I simply acted on instinct." She raised another eyebrow, this one containing a hint of morbid fascination. "Does this happen to everyone you meet?"

First Hye-Mi, the heir to a martial arts dojo, now Maiko, heir to the Horisawa School of Classical Arts. She couldn't exclude Izumi who may be in possession of similar power, although Naota had yet to speak to her best friend about it. "Yeah…" she dejectedly admitted. "Well, not everyone– only those the cat deems worthy." Maiko glanced around until she spied the feline sitting patiently behind her, and she sighed a little before raising her head authoritatively.

"You must tell me everything about this," Maiko said sternly. "What exactly this wand does, why I changed, and what that creature was. You can tell me tomorrow after your school lets out."

"How will I contact you?" Naota wondered. Her answer was the ghost of a smirk, an expression too unrefined to pass the dancer's lips.

"Not to worry, Sui-san. I shall come to you."

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang on Thursday afternoon the loudspeaker beeped to life. Everyone paused to listen intently, but the voice on the other end was hesitant. "Sui-san, there's a car outside for you," President Ikawa announced. She sounded confused and also impressed, so Naota hurriedly packed her books and scurried out of the classroom. Kei caught up to her and they met a very curious Hye-Mi in the hall. They went downstairs, out the main entrance, and halted upon seeing a shining black limousine parked by the curb. A very tall man with a broad chest wore a pair of orange sunglasses and an earpiece, and when the trio approached he opened the door to the back half of the limo.

"Good afternoon, Naota-san," waved the girl in a lavender yukata. She smiled back but her friends had stopped walking.

"Naota… who is this?" Kei thought she was the daughter of a mob boss. Hye-Mi crossed her arms and scrutinized the bodyguard who lowered his head, raising an eyebrow at her.

The girl grinned sheepishly. "Guys, this is Horisawa Maiko… I met her last night after a show at Yukibara Theater."

"Why are she and her fancy entourage parked outside our school?"

"Because I need to speak with Naota-san about something rather important, but you two are welcome to come back to the estate with us." Maiko's pleasant smile was invitation enough; the tall girl shrugged and stepped into spacious the limo. The heiress eyed Kei who was still standing on the sidewalk. "Will you join us?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head in amazement. "Ahh, I'd love to, but I have work, so… another time, maybe. See you tomorrow." After the girls waved goodbye Maiko's henchman closed the door and reclaimed the front passenger seat, then the car drove off. They got on the highway heading south at the behest of Naota who figured she might as well interrogate Izumi while all the warriors were gathered. The road up Kosekiyama was long and winding, but when they pulled up to the drop-off area outside the dormitories Naota spied her friend just opening the door to her building. She rolled down the window and shouted at her.

"What on earth are you doing in a limo?" Izumi asked, intrigued.

"We're going to see the Horisawa estate!" Naota answered. "I met Maiko last night and she wanted to give me a tour of the school. Hye-Mi too! You should come with us. You can only go there if you're a student, you know." That reason was enough to convince Izumi. From Mugen they passed through Makomanai and Sumikawa, entering Toyohira ward and driving along a freeway that divided suburban homes from vast green fields. At the northernmost tip of the forest their driver turned onto a paved road with enormous maple trees on either side that ended in a circular driveway.

"Welcome to my home," Maiko said once the chauffer had let them out. They stood frozen while taking in the vastness of everything.

"This place…" Izumi breathed in awe, "it's like going back in time. Just amazing…"

Hye-Mi whistled. "And I thought my grandpa's house was big! My brothers wouldn't know how to handle this much landscaping." Maiko smiled and held out her arm, indicating the trio to follow her through a round arch, the only gap in an otherwise smooth stone wall at least twelve feet high. Ginkgo trees shaded the path to the mansion with their golden leaves and a moss garden crept along the entire length of the deck. Just as Maiko ascended five steps to a sliding door it opened, revealing a bowing maidservant.

The interior was clearly more of a museum than a home. Pottery, sculptures, paintings and fine rugs all vied for attention. More servants seemingly melted out of the walls to take their school jackets and bags as well as their shoes. The stoic girl waited patiently while her guests were tended to, then she turned and took short, contained strides down a long hall. "This is our guest quarter where my parents frequently entertain high society," she explained. Naota found her focus divided between her words and the various suits of armor and weapon cases in each alcove. "Please stay close as I lead you to the school quarter… It is quite easy to get lost here."

The hallway opened up to a central hub offering three doors; two of them were open and a tantalizing scent wafted by their noses. Maiko led them through the closed door, but glancing down the perpendicular corridor revealed cubbies full of shoes, and the open room beyond was occupied by many people seated in front of low tables. "Calligraphy is down there," the heiress said. "There are two classrooms for it." This hall was quite narrow and supported nothing of interest until they were outside again. The covered path rose as they crossed a wooden bridge beneath which burbled a stream. Fallen blossoms were swept along like tiny boats and birdsong surrounded the serene area. But Maiko didn't stop to let them enjoy it; instead they exited off the corner of the deck to enter a thicket of alder saplings, following a narrow trail. After a minute it widened to a loose gravel path framed by a bamboo forest, and all they could hear was wind rustling through the stalks.

Finally their elegant host arrived at a place she called the Sanctuary, a grove whose completely natural beauty was only offset by a moss-adorned gazebo covering a set of patio furniture and one cushioned swinging bench. "Here we are," Maiko sighed contentedly. "Please sit." The schoolgirls did, and no words escaped their lips. It felt like they had journeyed back in time to an era much less complicated and hectic, one that prized knowledge, ambition and the pursuit of peace. But a sudden gust of wind reminded Naota why they were here, or at least why _she_ was here. Maiko was a Zodiac warrior like her and Hye-Mi, but she was only half certain Izumi belonged to the club as well.

"I regret that we have not been introduced," the noble girl said to her taller guests. "I am Maiko, and this is the Horisawa School of Classical arts. My parents have dedicated their lives to preserving the history of our country through expressive artistry such as various forms of dance, ikebana, calligraphy, singing, the playing of musical instruments and the tea ceremony."

Izumi was star-struck. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Saito Izumi. A few days ago I saw the school's presentation of _Yuki-onna_."

"And I'm Myung Hye-Mi," the tan girl grinned. "I can already tell we have a lot in common!"

"Oh? Do tell…" Their hostess leaned forward expectantly. "Is it dedication that makes us sisters? Or perhaps something more… surreal?"

"Maiko…" Naota interjected by slapping her palm on the table. Her gaze flicked between the heiress and her childhood friend, making Izumi frown in consternation.

"Am I missing something?" she all but demanded. "Is there some other reason why we're here?"

Hye-Mi's eyes flashed when she finally caught on. "Naota… are you saying that Maiko is… one of us? When did it happen?"

"Yesterday at the theater, after the show."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Izumi nearly yelled. "What's going on?!" The Korean girl regarded her suspiciously, making her even more upset. But then she became aware that her skirt pocket was tingling, and as she reached into it she gasped upon noticing primary colored halos around her friends. Izumi put her hand on her forehead but the pressure did little to stifle the overwhelming energy she sensed. Without a word Naota placed her Azure Wand on the table. Maiko's golden rod came next, and finally Hye-Mi revealed the Smoldering Wand which seemed to flicker even in broad daylight. Izumi looked at them all with a mixture of shock and confusion before shaking her head which quickly turned to vigorous denial. "No way… It was all my head… just made up! I couldn't actually have… _transformed_, could I? This is crazy!"

"Show it to us," Naota calmly requested. Defeated and at a loss for reason, Izumi's fingers unfurled, revealing her emerald green wand. All four devices lit up brilliantly, then died down to show only their host's reflections in their orbs. "So you _are_ one of us." She couldn't help but smile.

Izumi was still shaking her head in disbelief. "What does this mean? Just what are these things? What happened during the night I spent with Chase?"

"You slept with him?!" Hye-Mi gaped, receiving a scowl as her answer. Naota's voice rose to command the situation.

"That's not important right now! Maiko brought us here so we could discuss these wands, our powers, the monsters that have attacked us and why Apollo talks."

Izumi groaned at that news. "As if things weren't ridiculous enough… You're saying the random cat we found can speak?"

Naota shrugged and laughed a little. "It turns out he's not such a random cat! He came to Earth from a distant planet called Umbris, and the same thing that's happening here happened there. Creatures began appearing and attacking the people, but warriors rose up to defend them. That's what we are– warriors of the Zodiac. I'm Aquarius, Hye-Mi is Aries, Maiko is Gemini…"

"And Izumi-san is Virgo," the heiress finished. "I am quite familiar with astrology."

"Right… So, we have these wands that allow us to transform into our warrior forms, and we use our elements to destroy the monsters. happened during the attack, Zumi-chan? Can you remember anything?"

Her brow knitted together as she focused on that night. "The thing, the monster…" she said slowly, "was dragged into the ground by the roots of the plants around me. I suppose I asked them to do it."

Naota grinned. "Apollo also said that once we 'awaken' we will sense other potential warriors. I don't think I sensed you because I know you so well, but I recall getting a strange vibe from Hye-Mi at Fukuyama Castle and Maiko at the theater. I can't quite describe it, though…"

"It feels like someone else inside you is calling out to the others," Hye-Mi said plainly.

The girls tittered. "Right, it _does_ feel like that. Apollo says the creatures attacking us for our 'star energy' are natural elements of the Earth being manipulated by a being he calls the Great Shadow."

"What's that? What does it want?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. Whatever it is, it's only been acting through these elemental puppets to get our star energy. The stars are in our wands until we transform, then we use that energy to control our elements. Apollo calls it mana."

"How could an actual _star_ live in this thing?" Hye-Mi refuted skeptically.

Maiko held a thoughtful finger to her pale lips. "Centuries ago it was recorded that there were frequent meteor showers within the same season. Cultures from all over the world wrote about this event, so the proof is irrefutable."

"But a meteor shower contains space rock, not stars," Izumi stated.

"Maybe the stars fell with them… into the people we used to be." The martial artist glanced around at their wide eyes. "Don't tell me I was the only one who saw myself as an ancient warrior kicking some monster butt."

Izumi hadn't seen such things but she decided not to say so. Maybe she had been a person of passive action in her past life. Entertaining such a notion made her scoff. "So these monsters want our stars, but we have the ability to destroy them. What is the end goal I'm failing to see?"

"I don't know yet…" Naota dejectedly answered, "but there _are_ more girls like us, so maybe the answers will reveal themselves once we find them."


	6. VI: Emotions in Motion

Chapter Six  
Emotions in Motion

Izumi awoke in a slight daze Tuesday morning. She had replayed the events from Friday night through a dream, but in it everything was completely clear. It was a cat that had saved her, more or less, by getting the emerald wand to her. It probably had not wanted her to fall through a window to do so. She tried to recall what it looked like, wondering if it had been Apollo (since Naota said he could talk and was knowledgeable about what was happening) but seeing silvery-blue fur in her memory instead of the red feline. That cat, wherever it was, had known she would transform into Sailor Virgo and vanquish the monster. Izumi had time to contemplate this other aspect of her life since her first class started at nine, enjoying some fresh fruit courtesy of her mother who had given her a debit card for groceries.

Lunch presented a different challenge. She hadn't gotten the chance to become familiar with anyone in her design class and so had no one to sit with. She refused to look like she didn't belong and took her cafeteria tray outside to the courtyard where many students were enjoying the sun. She found a shady space under a plum tree and flipped through her book of Edo-period artwork while slowly eating a bowl of ramen. Someone passing by stopped, recognized her, and approached. Izumi looked up into the face of Ishikawa Taka. "It _is_ you! I wondered if I'd see you again! Mind if I sit?" She didn't and he dropped his heavy book bag before plopping down on the grass.

"How did that exam go?" the girl inquired.

"Good, considering I'm still here. It was tough, though, so I'm still going to my tutor." He opened a lunchbox with many delectable things inside. "I see you have a school lunch. Not to brag or anything, but mine's much better. Here, help yourself!" Izumi glanced from his sincere smile to the proffered feast and gingerly picked out a breaded prawn. She ate it while eyeing a small cake that smelled delicious, a mixture of coffee and chocolate, and kindly refused Taka's offer for her to have more, saying the ramen was very filling. They didn't speak much until he started waving and shouting at two boys who entered the courtyard. "Eiji! Hiroshi! Over here!"

Izumi was amused by the stark contrast of the boys. One was very short with tanned skin and bleached blonde hair styled into anime-esque spikes, his mossy green eyes containing more than a hint of mischief. The other was quite tall with auburn hair and deep brown eyes that unabashedly crept up the girl's legs. Both were muscular in stature, leading Izumi to guess they belonged on one of Mugen's sports teams. "Who's the hottie?" the shorter boy, Eiji, asked as a greeting.

Taka took the liberty of introducing her. "This is Izumi. She transferred into the fashion design program from Haruki." The girl bowed her head briefly.

The boys shared a look before sitting down. "You're not just using her to replace Mayumi, are you?"

"Of course not!" Taka exclaimed, his cheeks turning bright pink. "They don't even look alike!"

Izumi was curious. "Who's Mayumi?"

"His ex-girlfriend," Hiroshi answered while rolling his eyes. "They were together last year until she dumped him because—"

"You're going to make her fat!" Eiji interjected in a voice he probably thought imitated a girl. His friends laughed. "That was her reasonin'. She actually got annoyed at how good Taka was to her. I guess some girls just wanna be treated like crap." Izumi heard his accent more than his words, realizing he was from the Kansai region.

Taka sighed a little. "She just… wasn't down-to-earth. She was always thinking so far in the future she never focused on what was happening right in front of her." Then he squared his shoulders. "Oh well. It's not like I'm miserable without a girlfriend."

"That's because you're practically asexual," Hiroshi said, his lips teasingly turned up in one corner. "Real men like us need to get some more than once a year."

The aspiring chef turned so red he resembled one of the lobsters he had cooked today. "Can you not talk like that in front of her? Classy girls don't need to hear that stuff."

His friends shrugged. "If she's gonna be hangin' out with you, she's gonna have to get used to us," Eiji grinned while lacing his fingers behind his head and staring at Izumi. "So yer from Haruki, eh? Got any hot friends there?" She knew that question was inevitable and showed them a picture of her friends at Tsukasa Arcade.

"That guy looks just like you!" Taka remarked.

"That's my twin brother, Kei."

"Who's that chick with the cute smile?"

"That's Naota, my best friend. We met at age four."

Hiroshi pointed at the screen. "What's that tall girl's name?"

"Myung Hye-Mi. She's from North Korea and her family runs a taekkyeon dojang."

"A what now?" Eiji asked.

Another eye-roll from Hiroshi. "It's a martial art's dojo, idiot."

"I don't speak Korean, asshole." At that Taka flashed Izumi an "I'm sorry you have to hear this" look, or perhaps he was apologizing for being friends with them. But the girl didn't mind because she thought they were funny. Now that she had a few faces to recognize, Izumi gracefully made it through two weeks of intense make-up work as decreed by her teacher, Mrs. Mimieux, a French lady who had done most jobs in the industry. She had modeled, she had styled, she had shot collection spreads, and she had retired from the Parisian fashion scene to teach future designers who she hoped, in her own words, "would bring back the romance and stop these horrid cyberpunk trends". She critiqued haute couture without remorse and said the problem with current designers is that they are too focused on trying to one-up each other instead of giving the world fresh, interesting, and realistic fashions.

Izumi's last creation that would bring her up-to-date with the current class was a men's suit, but Mrs. Mimieux was more interested in the combination of materials, colors and patterns than the overall style, which had remained unchanging for decades. But because Izumi was enjoying her European culture class so much she decided to base the jacket on an Italian Renaissance doublet that Taka happily modeled for her. "I feel like a million yen in this thing," he said while admiring his reflection in the full-length mirror. "You are _really_ good at this."

"Thanks," came her voice from his waist where she was making sure the sections of crushed blue velvet weren't gaping. She straightened and flattened the lapels, then stepped back to scrutinize her work. "I guess I've done all I can… I hope it's enough for Mimieux-sensei."

Taka looked like the star of a historical film. "If she doesn't want to keep this outfit, I will."

The girl smiled a little. "I'm glad you like it. But if Mimieux wants to sell it in her shop, I can't say no." She unbuttoned the doublet and made her friend carefully take off the silk shirt beneath which he managed not to wrinkle. She thought it odd his stomach was so flat, almost inverted, despite his huge appetite– every time she saw him he was eating. And his Mediterranean cooking wasn't exactly friendly to any diet. "Why are you so thin, Taka?" Izumi asked bluntly.

He smiled as if he received this question a lot. "It's my metabolism. I swear I don't have an eating disorder or anything. I think it's one reason why I learned to love food… As a kid I was always looking for something to make me feel full, but nothing did the trick. Not rice or fish or grilled beef or anything. So I thought, 'Europeans eat really rich food', lots of cheese and bread and things with butter, and started cooking for myself. My parents hated it because they wanted me to be a doctor, but I don't deal with blood very well. I'm the safest knife-handler you've ever seen."

This made the girl giggle. "So what did they say about you coming here for culinary arts?"

"They tolerate it. I think they're still hoping I'll change my mind and become a surgeon like my brother, but there's not a chance. Blood is bad enough. No way could I handle someone's organs." They shared a laugh as Izumi finished putting away her tools. Taka went from relaxed to tense as he contemplated asking the girl a question. They'd only been friends for a few weeks and he didn't want to jeopardize that by being nosy. "So, uh, when you moved in… Were you the one that big blonde guy was helping?"

Izumi froze for a second, inhaling sharply. But she knew she had to talk about it with someone. She trusted Taka. "Yes… he _was_ my boyfriend."

"Oh, you broke up?" He really wanted to ask why but knew it would be rude.

"We didn't really have a choice… He moved to Sasebo with his father. I guess it was already hard on him that I left Haruki, and when his father found out he was being restationed on Honshu, I got a call…" Since this had only happened last week, Izumi found herself fighting back angry tears.

"He broke up with you over the _phone?_" Taka gasped. _'What a jerk… He didn't deserve you.'_ He kept that thought to himself.

* * *

June came and Izumi missed both Hye-Mi's tournament, which she placed second in, and _Romeo and Juliet_ starring Naota. She was beginning to regret ever having opened that acceptance letter since all Mugen had been good for so far was keeping her away from her friends. She knew that wasn't a fair thing to say; Mrs. Mimieux's teachings were invaluable. And despite being far from a great artist like Naota she had learned to draw a realistic person in anatomy class which in turn enhanced her fashion sketches. She showed them to Naota through their Skype session.

"You're on your way to the top!" the petite girl exclaimed. "If you ever make that yellow dress, I want it." Izumi smiled at the praise but it faded quickly. "Hey, what's wrong? I know you miss us but it's summer vacation!"

"I know, I'll be home the whole time. I can't wait to see everyone."

Naota bit her top lip. "Everyone but Chase. He hasn't shown up for class in three weeks! Did he transfer to another school, Kaikoura or something? Or Mugen to be with you?"

Izumi shook her head. "No, he's in Sasebo. His father got sent there for work."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Naota almost yelled, restraining herself since her aunt was asleep. "We were all wondering what happened to him! You know what else, Zumi-chan? I'm mad at you! Except for right now, you haven't talked to anyone since you left! I know your phone's not broken, so what's going on?"

"I'm sorry… I've had so much work, plus make-up assignments. It's like being in university already."

Naota leaned closer to the screen. "Your face looks thinner, you know. Have you had time to eat?"

She brightened up a little. "Yes! Actually, one of my new friends is a culinary arts student. His name's Ishikawa Taka. I was thinking about introducing him and the others to you, Kei and Hye-Mi after vacation."

"So this Taka guy feeds you is what I'm hearing. Okay, that's good." She let out a huffy breath. "What bus are you taking to get here?"

Izumi consulted her schedule. "It arrives in Soen at eleven-fifteen." That was all Naota needed to know. She hurriedly bid her friend goodnight and logged out of their chat, leaving Izumi slightly confused. She didn't let it get to her, choosing to take a relaxing shower before bed. Despite not getting to sleep in she woke up free of stress and packed her warm-weather clothes into a duffle bag, heading downstairs to catch the bus before many of her fellow students were even awake. She stepped off at the park, smiling as the sun illuminated everything familiar to her. When she got to her house she noticed new hydrangeas flanking the walkway, stopping to sniff them before stepping inside.

"Izumi! You're here!" Her mother ran around the kitchen counter to give her a tight hug which she returned. "You should have called, I would have met you at the bus stop!"

"I wanted to surprise you all… Where's Dad?"

Mrs. Saito gesticulated dismissively. "At the plant making sure the cooling system is fully functioning. He doesn't trust the new design and wants to be positive the summer heat won't cause a meltdown." A brief sigh. "But your brother was just here… I'm surprised you didn't see him outside."

With a slight frown Izumi retraced her steps to inspect the garage, but although the motorcycle was parked beside a new lawn mower Kei was nowhere to be seen. On a whim she wandered into the backyard and it was there she was scared half to death by a cluster of several familiar faces who yelled "SURPRISE!" After a yelp her expression dissolved into a smile upon seeing her father and brother, Noyuri, Naota and Hye-Mi. "Welcome back!" her friends shouted before embraces were exchanged. Mr. Saito went inside and reemerged with her duffle bag of which Naota remarked "great, you're already packed!"

"Packed for what?" Izumi asked. At that Noyuri held out several train tickets.

"We're going to Kyushu for summer break! Auntie was given a resort voucher by one of her clients, so you and Kei are coming with us to the hot springs in Beppu!"

"Don't forget me!" Hye-Mi, who looked much tanner, chimed in. "I deserve a vacation after that tournament."

Izumi faced her parents. "What about you two?"

"We're going to see some old friends in Kushiro, so don't even worry! We know you've been working hard at your new school and you deserve some time for rest and relaxation!" Not fifteen minutes later, the Saitos and Noyuri had driven to the train station and Izumi hugged her parents goodbye. "You'll be back Saturday, so we'll have dinner then," her father smiled. He and Kei simply shared a firm handshake. "Stay out of trouble, son."

The boy rolled his eyes and boarded the train, but Izumi frowned. Since when was Kei getting into trouble? She sat across from the seat Hye-Mi had claimed for herself as the Shinkansen left the platform. "Haruki is pretty lonely without you," the martial artist sighed. "It's just me and your twitter-pated friends."

"Twitter-pated?" Izumi repeated with a laugh.

"Yeah, from _Bambi_, y'know?" She waved it off. "Maybe it's the warm weather or maybe they both miss you a lot, but Nao-chan and Kei have been doing _everything_ together."

Izumi leaned forward. "What does 'everything' encompass, exactly?' she furtively inquired.

Hye-Mi sat forward as well. "Aside from going to the restroom together, they're never apart! We've all been hanging out, going to the arcade after school and the beach on weekends, and sometimes it feels like I'm just the third wheel. They both say they're not together, though, that they're still just friends." She scoffed. "Yeah right! We did karaoke last weekend and they both sang really romantic songs. It was cute in a gross sappy way."

The blue-eyed girl just had to grin. _That_ was what her father's last words to Kei had meant– he shouldn't try anything romantic with Naota since they would be in a relatively private setting with minimal parental supervision. This prompted Izumi to hop over to Noyuri who was working on a crossword puzzle. "What are our room assignments?" she casually inquired.

Noyuri dug out a folder containing all their travel info. "Well, I have a suite to myself and I figured you wouldn't want to share a room with your brother, so I put you with Hye-Mi when I found out she was coming. She's a funny girl, by the way."

Izumi nodded absently. _'Kei and Naota are going to be together, eh? I know he's not stupid enough to try something right under Noyuri's nose.'_ As she thought this the pair in question emerged from the dining car with ice cream for everyone, passing it around before sitting opposite her. "How have things been?" She tried to seem conversational.

Naota's shoulders rose and fell. "Same as ever, I suppose! The Drama Club is preparing for _Allerleirauh_ in September."

"What's Aller-lay-raw?" Hye-Mi asked from her perch on Izumi's headrest.

"It's a Grimm fairytale about a princess whose father wants to marry her because her mother died, so she runs away into the forest and dresses like a hairy beast. She gets found by the prince of a neighboring kingdom and is taken to work in his castle's kitchen. She learns how to make the prince's favorite soup and puts a golden token in it during one of his galas, then makes herself pretty and dances with him before putting her furs back on. She does this two more times until he figures out that she's the one who's been making his soup and dancing with him, so he puts a ring on her finger that he sees when she turns back into the beast. Then they live happily ever after."

Hye-Mi was making a face the twins found very amusing. "So it's a story about incest, lying to someone who likes you then getting called out and deciding to marry him once the jig is up?" She shook her head disapprovingly. "How is that romantic? There's not even a fairy in it."

They argued classic literature until they had to get off the train and take a ferry to the coastal resort town of Beppu. They disembarked at the pier, then took a taxi to the hotel, a recently-built structure that was five stories tall. It overlooked a segment of uninterrupted glittering sand and the sparkling waters of Beppu Bay. Since it was outside the actual city it was extremely peaceful. A bellhop approached the quintet as they finished unloading their luggage. "Welcome to Sasa Sanctuary," he said. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Yes," Noyuri panted, "we're heading to the top floor and I can't carry all this!"

He smiled warmly. "No problem! I'll take it."

One of Izumi's eyebrows arched as she rotated to face the owner of the voice she swore she recognized. She gasped loudly. "Hiroshi? What are _you_ doing here?!" Everyone froze.

"Oh, this is embarrassing…" he chuckled. "I work here, actually."

"Why?"

He frowned slightly. "Because I _like_ working, and I get perks. I get free food, a free room, and all the time in the springs a guy could want." His terracotta eyes briefly flicked over her entourage. "What are _you_ doing here, Saito? Following me?"

Hye-Mi stepped in to defend her friend. "We're on vacation, dude, and just how do you know Zumi-chan?"

"We go to school together…" Izumi sighed, then muttered, "the world _is_ too small." The group relaxed and Hiroshi picked up two of Noyuri's suitcases while eyeing the huge duffle bag slung over Hye-Mi's shoulder.

"Need me to handle that?" he asked in a suggestive tone. The girl in shorts and a halter top scoffed and shouldered past him. Kei ignored him completely and followed the ladies into the lobby. As the elevator dinged open on the top floor they were in awe of the view.

Noyuri fished the room cards from her purse and handed them out– one for Naota and Kei, one for Izumi and Hye-Mi, and one for herself. "Don't lose those," she said as Hiroshi patiently waited in the hall, "you wouldn't want anyone to help themselves to your things." Muttering of acceptance was quickly replaced by gasps and squeals of joy at their lavish accommodations.

"Just how well-connected is your client, Auntie?" Naota asked after she had thoroughly inspected all the décor. Noyuri only winked before falling onto her queen-size bed. Appropriately the other rooms each held two beds, and Kei remained chivalrous by letting Naota have the one closest to the balcony. Noyuri gave Hiroshi a tip and he bid them good afternoon. Izumi was still shaking her head at the coincidence.

"So what are we doing first?" Kei inquired once most of their things had been put away. He leaned in the corridor, addressing everyone.

Noyuri paused her preening to answer. "Anything you want! I'm not going to supervise you, I just want you to be safe and respectful. No running off to town without telling me, but I don't need to know if you're going to the beach or to the springs or on a hike. I brought you because I knew you'd appreciate the treat!"

Naota skipped over to hug her aunt. "We _are_ thankful! So I'm going down to the beach to start tanning!" Hye-Mi decided to join her and because the twins seemed to have been struck with starvation at the same time, they headed down to the in-house restaurant. Once the girls had their bikinis on they ran outside as fast as possible, giggling all the way to the ocean before finding the perfect spot in the sand. "Gosh Hye-Mi, you're already super tan," Naota observed while laying out her beach towel. A volleyball game was being conducted a short distance away and she watched it for a few minutes before turning on her back.

"I do most of my training outside," her friend explained. "It's impossible not to in this awesome weather." Hye-Mi tossed one of her arrogant smirks at Naota before kicking her feet over her head and walking around on her hands, then did a series of acrobatic moves that earned her attention from other patrons on the beach. After a few minutes she returned to her towel, getting comfortable on her stomach. The sound of the waves furling and receding and gulls crying above nearly lulled them to sleep, making it seem like nothing else existed but the breeze and the water and the warm sand…

Until a volleyball landed directly on Hye-Mi's exposed back. She snapped up like a menacing jack-in-the-box, glaring daggers at the figures trotting toward her from the net. "Sorry! That spike was really wild!" one boy in a t-shirt apologized. Naota turned with droopy eyes and saw a shirtless, very in-shape male standing nearby. "Toss it here!" he said, and she groaned loudly.

"Not you again! Are you stalking _us_ now, like you're stalking Izumi?"

Hiroshi just rolled his eyes. "I told you, I work here! Can we just have our ball back?" Securing it under her arm, Hye-Mi stood up and stared at the boy disdainfully. Her nostrils flared when she realized he was giving her more than a once-over, so she hurled the ball at his chest… his broad, sculpted chest.

"You want to join in?" he offered with a genuine smile. "The girl's side could use a real defender. They're all scared of getting hit."

Hye-Mi glanced at Naota uncertainly. She recognized flirting when she received it but had no idea how to respond. Boys were not her area of expertise. And although she admitted Hiroshi was attractive, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. _Go with him_ the girl in the polka-dot bikini mouthed, making her friend sigh in exasperation. "Fine, I'll play… but only because I want to stuff the ball in your face."

Brisk introductions were made but Hye-Mi didn't really care who was on her team– she played every position to the best of her ability which was more than what they were doing. Being taller than the other girls meant she was able to direct her serves with more accuracy and as a defender she shut down many attempted spikes from the boy's side. As a setter she combined forces with a college student whose nickname was Keroko; together they earned point after point until proving victorious. "Not bad!" Hiroshi complimented as everyone dispersed since the majority of players were off-duty staff. He noticed the way beads of sweat traced Hye-Mi's defined abdominal muscles. "Do you play for Haruki's team?"

"How do you know I go there?" she asked with a note of suspicion.

"Because that's where Izumi transferred from and she told me all about her friends. You're Hye-Mi, the North Korean martial artist. I checked out your dojo's website and found myself watching taekkyeon videos for hours. It's an impressive style." He inclined his head in the direction of a smoothie stand. "Have a drink with me?"

His smile was so charming, so confident. She walked beside him while trying to think of what to say. "My volleyball talent is limited to gym class… I'm just naturally athletic."

"I'll say!" Hiroshi agreed. "I come here to work every summer so my skills are pretty sharp! But enough about that, what flavor do you want?"

Her eyes briefly scanned the chalkboard. "Cherry pomegranate."

"Ooh, that sounds good. But I'm going to have to stick with watermelon." He slapped a bill on the counter and the barista set to work on their refreshments.

Hye-Mi was feeling a little more comfortable now. "I heard you Japanese have an unhealthy obsession with watermelon," she smiled. "In my old town, lychee was all the rage."

Hiroshi winced. "Too bitter! Nothing's better than the sugary wet mess a melon provides. And yeah, down here they _are_ really popular because farmers have the climate to grow them. There's a great bakery in town that makes melon cookies and they are the best damn thing I've ever eaten. Which is a lot considering one of my buddies is studying culinary arts at Mugen."

"So what do you do? At Mugen I mean…" Hye-Mi fluffed her long bangs before taking a sip of the smoothie which made her lips pucker.

"…I'm studying physics," he said after meeting her eyes. "I'm not sure what I'll do with a degree, but I've always been fascinated by the laws of nature. Even more interesting is theorizing and testing ways to break those laws."

Hye-Mi nodded. "Cool. I don't know much about physics, but I _do_ know how much force it takes to break a bone with my foot." Hiroshi's eyes widened at her wicked grin before he laughed outright.

"Listen, I know you're here with your friends and you're probably going to visit the hotel springs with them, but if you're up for an adventure I'll show you the natural ones up on that hill. They're so much better in my opinion."

The girl swore Hiroshi could see her heart pounding in her chest and was just too nice to comment on it. Although they were in the shade of the booth it felt like her face was actively being sunburnt. _'He wants to be alone with me? What if he tries something?' _She frowned at that notion. _'Hello, Hye-Mi, you're a third-dan martial artist! A guy trying to take advantage of you is no sweat!' _"A midnight hike sounds fun…" her voice finally squeaked out as she avoided his gaze.

The boy smiled broadly. "Great! My shift ends at nine, so I'll just come up to your room and get you."

* * *

Izumi suspected that her friend from Mugen had been interested in Hye-Mi as soon as he saw her in the phone picture. They were both athletes, Hiroshi playing soccer throughout spring and summer and basketball during autumn, so physically they were a good match, but Izumi wasn't sure if their shared arrogance would cause tempers to fly. He often ate with them during his lunch break and offered advice so they could get the most out of their stay. Noyuri was always getting massages and facials and ordering room service so the four or five teens frequently went back and forth from the small grocery store a few miles away to the beach where they spent many twilight hours. On their seventh night Hiroshi convinced everyone to come "spring hopping" with him. "If you don't do it this way you'll never get the whole experience!" he said to Kei while they waited for the girls to emerge from the changing room.

"Hmm," he grunted, folding his arms. "How's Izumi doing at Mugen?"

Hiroshi smiled reassuringly. "Good I guess. She's caught up in all her classes, which she must love since she picked them, and one of my buddies is her dorm neighbor– Taka, a culinary arts student."

"Yeah, she mentioned him." Kei wasn't sure if it was healthy for Izumi to be associating with only boys at her new school considering she was probably emotionally vulnerable from the rather sudden break-up with Chase whom he had decided to maim if he ever saw again. His spirits lifted a little when the three girls appeared, specifically because the only thing between him and Naota was a thin white towel.

"Follow me!" Hiroshi led the way to the first spring which melted all their worries away. Naota grew too comfortable and almost fell asleep which would have been very dangerous if Kei hadn't scooped her out.

"Thanks…" the girl with braided hair mumbled, thankful her flushed cheeks could be attributed to the hot water. Kei only smiled at her as they entered the next spring surrounded by flowering trees and the girls took turns putting them in each other's hair. Hye-Mi ended up with the most since her thick locks could support them, and as a finishing touch Naota tucked one into the largest of the three beads on her bangs.

Kei decided it was time to ask about them. "Hye-Mi, I've never seen you without those beads in your hair. What are they for?"

Her visage became unusually demure. "My grandmother made them… she was a jeweler. She crafted her own glass beads, hunted for gemstones, cut and polished them and everything. I got these for my fifth birthday, and she passed away just one week later." One hand idly rose to brush the strand of two tiny stones and the larger, pearl-sized one. "They're garnets, which she said were associated with my Zodiac sign."

Naota and Izumi shared a knowing glance while the boys looked on admiringly. _'She always seems so strong and bold…'_ Kei mused. _'There's a soft side after all!' _But it didn't stick around long. Hye-Mi enthusiastically led them to the next spring, and the one after that. The fifth spot was unexpectedly occupied by a single bather who turned in surprise when the door opened.

Izumi released a shriek of happiness while Hiroshi groaned and was the last to enter the glade. "Akira!" the girl with brassy hair shouted as she jumped in to embrace Haruki's student council president. "What are you doing here?!"

Since she was without her glasses Ikawa Akira seemed much less stern than her usual demeanor portrayed, but she still shot Hiroshi an unpleasant look. "Sasa Sanctuary is my father's newest investment," she explained. "My parents manage a chain of resorts… and _he_ just so happens to work at this one because my mother felt like helping out her sister's kid."

Hiroshi returned the pointed look but it fell away when Naota gasped. "Wait, you two are related?"

"Cousins…" he grumbled. "My aunt's family name is Endo, but she married Ikawa Manabu. My mom never married my dad so I have her name. I work here during the summer and elsewhere in winter because I only got a partial scholarship to Mugen… It doesn't pay for housing."

"Is that why I never see you around on weekends?" Izumi wondered.

The boy nodded. "Yeah… I have to take the train down here every Friday afternoon and go back Sunday evening."

Silenced reigned for several minutes until Akira stood up with a sigh. "You haven't given them the full tour, have you?" She shook her head, knowing the answer. "Ladies, I'll show you the reason why my father was so eager to build on this part of the bay." Her eyes held an unusual gleam. "Come on! You won't be disappointed!"

Only wearing the warm towels and straw sandals, Izumi, Naota and Hye-Mi followed the jade-eyed girl with growing curiosity as they marched up a trail on the low hill. Having already explored a little, Hye-Mi was the most curious. "Where _are_ we going?"

"It's called the Devil's Pond," Akira returned in a mischievous tone for dramatic effect. "You can't bathe in it because it contains red algae that supposedly eats right through your skin!" Her friends gasped in horror. "I'm joking. That's just what we tell little kids so they won't jump in it." She sighed as they came upon a flat area that slowly dipped to the south, and in the center of this shallow crater sat a steaming, murky, deep crimson reservoir.

"It almost looks like… blood," Naota apprehensively declared. Izumi wordlessly nodded her agreement as Hye-Mi kicked a pebble in. Even the splash was ominous.

"I think it seems filled with entrails myself," Akira said, "since in daylight the water looks chunky, not smooth."

The three friends shared another look. Maybe the student council president wasn't as dull as she seemed. Just then there came an unexpected rumble that made their hair stand on end. "What was that?" Izumi dared ask.

"The pond has never done _that_ before…" Akira nervously replied. The words faded into a shriek of terror as another tremor rolled through the ground, causing Naota to lose her balance, though Hye-Mi caught her. "Earthquake?!"

"No…" Naota breathed, pointing a quivering finger at the slope of the hill. A smooth dome shining white beneath the moonlight was slowly coming into view. The four girls watched, transfixed, as a being none of them could describe as other than a golem grew increasingly closer… and larger. It towered above them, in fact, and almost stepped on Izumi before spotting the tiny humans on the ground below. The rumbling stopped when the pudgy grey legs ceased moving.

"**I… Lithos…"** the golem drawled in a deep tone that seemed to have been pulled from the bowels of the earth. **"I get… star energy… for master."** Then the creature raised one of its massive club-like fists and let it fall upon Akira who had been frozen with fear. Luckily Hye-Mi sprang into action and hurled herself forward, shoving the girl out of the way while being showered with dirt.

"_Go!"_ she commanded. They rocketed toward the hotel like frightened rabbits. The rolling earth-waves resumed as Lithos began following, but he was several yards behind when Hye-Mi arrived first at the building, sprinting down the passageway leading to the springs. "Run!" she yelled at the two boys still soaking in the serene spot. "Get the hell out of here _now!_"

Another tremor had them up in milliseconds. "What's going on?!" Kei shouted. Pandemonium erupted as patrons noticed the behemoth bearing down upon them and mobbed to escape the confines of the hotel.

For a second the girl was petrified by a single thought: _'Shibal! We led it right to everyone!'_ "Just go!" she shouted again with more desperation. Nearly slipping on the wood floor, she ran back to the end of the walkway where her friends had amassed and were staring helplessly at the monster. Hye-Mi gripped the shoulders of Naota and Izumi. "You know what we have to do!"

Nodding, Naota shook Akira into action. "Get as far away from this place as possible! Get your cousin and Kei out safely!"

"What about you three?!" she wailed.

"We need to find my aunt!" Naota lied. But it was enough to send their friend scampering toward the front of the resort. The sensation Hye-Mi had so accurately described –a celestial being calling out from within their very souls– came over the trio as bright lights flashed in each of their hands.

"_Aquarii Star Power!"_

"_Arietis Star Power!"_

"_Virginis Star Power!"_

"_MAKE UP!"_

But even though they had transformed, Lithos completely ignored them. Sailor Virgo tried securing his legs with her roots but he broke right through them. Sailor Aquarius' Aerial Assault bounced right off his rocky hide. And although Sailor Aries had summoned Amenonuhoko, its focused flame left not one scorch mark on the creature. He trod right by them and smashed into the main tower of the hotel, sending wood and shingles raining down on patrons still trying to escape. Akira slid to a halt just in time to avoid a falling beam that now blockaded her escape route. **"Found you…"** said the stone behemoth, the area she took to be his mouth widening into a lazy grin. **"I take your star energy!"**

"Someone! Anyone! _Help me!_" the girl cried as she scrambled through the debris. Lithos' hand closed around empty air just as she entered a still-intact hall. Akira ran blindly, trying to remember the layout of the hotel, and finally found herself in the cluttered inner courtyard which mere minutes ago had been a beautiful retreat. She sat on a rock, completely still, willing herself to be invisible as the creature's head moved around in consternation.

Suddenly she yelped as something brushed up against her leg. Wide eyes blinked a few times to take in the image of the red-haired cat staring up at her. "Have no fear, Soldier of the Zodiac," the cat said, making her flinch, "you can protect yourself with this." He placed a silvery rod on the rock and nosed it toward her fingertips.

"Wh-wh-what is it?" Akira stammered, yet found herself inexplicably drawn to the diminutive device. It was cool and perfectly smooth like a slab of granite. She released a calm breath and closed her eyes to the world, watching an ancient battle scene unfold. Men in armor adorned with the Christian cross had engaged warriors she recognized as Vikings. One of the fighters, whose green eyes flashed angrily beneath his helm, swung a two-headed battle axe at those who sought to forcefully convert his people. After carving a path through the zealots he raised his arms and bellowed triumphantly.

Akira groaned at the strange imagery but it turned into a surprised gasp when she looked up to see the monster staring directly at her. **"Found you!"** it rumbled gleefully. The girl stood, glaring a challenge at him, and the hand descending upon her faltered.

"_Capricornus Star Power… Make Up!"_

Aquarius, Aries and Virgo, who had been hacking at the behemoth in vain, found themselves leaping to safety as the creature was abruptly thrown back by a mighty force. "What was _that?_" the girl in red shouted, but the answer came with the unexpected appearance of a transformed Akira. "You?!" Sailor Aries gaped.

She was clad in an outfit of slate grey with celadon trim and brown bows, and had the same over-the-knee boots as Sailor Virgo. "No time for explanations!" Sailor Capricorn called while Lithos gathered his feet beneath him. "Drive him back to the Devil's Pond! I have an idea!" With a nod Sailor Aries swung her bejeweled weapon at the rocky fingers and unexpectedly severed one.

Their strength renewed, Sailor Virgo called for aid from nearby plants. Their roots surged through the air, circling around Lithos' neck region and tugging him up the hill he had come from. Aries jabbed at his legs to keep him retreating, and once they reached the edge of the crimson pond she hefted her ally in blue into the air where the ethereal hawk shoved Lithos off balance, making him fall into the water. He lay completely still for but a moment, then erupted with fury. Sailor Virgo noticed his back half was steaming. _'Lithos… Lithium… susceptible to heat!'_ Her revelation turned to dismay as their foe flung his entire bulk toward Aquarius and Capricorn, a scene she watched with frozen-open eyes.

But the newest senshi only gritted her teeth, crossed her arms before her, and shouted a single word: _"Deflect!"_ A shimmering shield arched over them both and violently returned the force of the giant. He landed back in the pool with a mighty splash. Sailor Virgo took her cue.

"Entangle!" She needed the aid of every individual plant down to the blades of grass and they answered without hesitation, reaching, stretching, and restraining Lithos to the water where, as expected, he began to bubble and steam, and after a moment started to melt. Garbled roars of pain filled the area as the senshi looked on with grim satisfaction, turning away once all that remained was a greyish sludge floating atop the red algae.

There was only a second of blissful peace before screaming, sobbing and shouting reached their ears. "The boys!" Capricorn exclaimed, taking two steps toward the hotel before faltering due to her receding power, but she recovered her sprint and, following suit, her friends relinquished their warrior forms as well. "I couldn't get to them in time!"

Chaos greeted them. "Kei! Hiroshi!" Naota called as she began trying to dig through the barricade of rubble. Hye-Mi stepped up and tugged on a wedged beam, freeing up enough space for them to climb through. _"Kei!"_ The fear in her tone outweighed urgency.

"Girls!" a familiar voice said from one of the inner rooms. A battered and bruised Hiroshi waved them over. He was kneeling beside Kei who looked dead upon first glance, but he had a pulse. "The whole top of the hotel fell on us. I didn't get too hurt, but him…" Izumi feared the worst, looking on while the martial artist examined her brother.

"Shibal..." Hye-Mi swore again, glancing up at her friends. "I feel broken ribs and a shattered arm. We can't move him 'cause his back might be broken, too." Now Naota and Izumi clung to one another to prevent themselves from sobbing hysterically. Akira heard sirens and she briskly made her way to the front gate of the hotel which was somehow still standing. Police cars and ambulances had arrived and were demanding to be taken to those with serious injuries, so Akira snagged a medic by the arm and led his team to her friends.

Kei hadn't broken his spine but it was heavily bruised since he had been pelted by falling stonework. Hiroshi refused any attention until his adrenaline wore off which informed him of a snapped collar bone, so a female medic ushered him into the same ambulance as Kei. The girls, having found Noyuri who had been one of the first to escape, looked on with worry when the doors swung shut. "How is it that none of you are hurt? You were all together, right?" The man shook his head at their mute shrugging. They watched the ambulance leave with heavy hearts.

* * *

Noyuri, Izumi, Naota and Hye-Mi returned to Sapporo via the Shinkansen. Hiroshi had to have his arm placed in a sling so his clavicle would heal correctly, meaning he was forbidden from playing soccer. Mr. Ikawa had flown his private jet down to Kyushu to pick up his daughter and nephew. Kei, still unconscious, was airlifted to Sapporo Medical Center five days later. On Tuesday, the thirteenth of June, Izumi found one of the Horisawa's black limos waiting outside her dorm building. When she approached the tinted window it lowered to reveal the faces of Maiko and her three friends from Haruki.

In minutes they were gathered in the Sanctuary, a name Akira just had to laugh at. "My father is having Sasa Sanctuary rebuilt. I suppose one good thing that came out of the attack is that he has to hire a lot of workers to restore the resort, and there are a lot of people needing work on Kyushu."

"_One_ good thing…" Hye-Mi muttered. "We should be thankful nobody died, though Kei seemed pretty close to it."

Naota and Izumi cringed at her words. "I know it was entirely my fault," Akira said, downtrodden. "That monster wouldn't have attacked if I hadn't been there. Poor Hiroshi would be helping Mugen prepare for prefectural finals and Kei wouldn't be in a coma."

"How long is his expected recovery time?" Maiko inquired.

"Three months," Izumi sighed. "Those new bio-plates are working well but it's still a slow process. I'm mostly thankful he didn't get paralyzed."

Naota suddenly banged a fist down on the table. "This is all _my_ fault, none of yours. _I_ was the first one Apollo came to. _I_ was the one who made it so the monsters started looking for you!" Silence greeted her outburst, but no one agreed to what she said. "We have all these abilities but none of them could protect innocent people from getting hurt! What good are they?!"

Maiko's slender fingers rested consolingly atop her hand and she looked at the group through sagely eyes. "Perhaps the best protection we can give everyone we love is distance… If we remain aloof, keep ourselves detached, the next attack will not harm anyone."

"And… we need to actively search for the other seven warriors," Izumi added.

"Well I hope Fate is done linking us to people we know," Hye-Mi grumbled. "Maybe the next girl we meet with be a total stranger."


	7. VII: Who is Watching

Chapter Seven  
Who is Watching

Total stranger was what Kei thought when his eyes snapped open after eleven days of darkness and dreams. The girl examining his chest bandages appeared his age and had very long side-swept bangs that tickled his skin. Her mahogany eyes were focused on her task and nothing else, so she didn't notice that her patient was staring at her. "Who are you?" he finally asked, his voice hoarse.

Surprisingly she wasn't startled and looked up without a smile. "I'm an intern here, basically a nurse." Her tone was contrite. When she straightened Kei noticed how regal her facial features were and readily described her as beautiful. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked.

"Uh, I think so…" He couldn't move his right arm so his left hand went to his head. "I was in Beppu, at Sasa Sanctuary hot spring resort… There was an earthquake or something. Hiroshi and I were trying to escape, but then I blacked out."

One corner of her lips twitched. "Well it's excellent that you don't have amnesia. But I still have to ask you some standard questions. What's your name?"

"Saito Kei."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Who are you family members?"

"My mom, Kaede, is a pharmaceutical technician. My dad, Sado, is a nuclear engineer. My sister, Izumi…" He paused and glanced around. None of them were here. "Izumi went to Mugen Academy to become a fashion designer."

"And left you all alone, hmm? What a pity." The girl observed his monitors for a moment. "Take a few deep breaths. Does your chest still hurt?" He shrugged and she shut off a machine, removing the oxygen supply from his nose. The boy watched, then winced, as an IV needle was withdrawn from his forearm. "You don't need this water drip any more. I'm also giving you a milder pain-killer."

Kei eyed the enormous cast going all the way up to his shoulder. "How badly was I hurt?"

The intern hung up a new bag, taking away the one labeled 'morphine'. "When you got here you had just finished undergoing surgery for bio-plates, the things helping your bones knit. Your wrist and humerus were shattered, your ulna and scapula snapped. I'm surprised whatever fell on you didn't break your spine."

"The top story of a multi-million yen hotel," Kei said flatly. "And my chest?"

The girl waved that off. "A few fractured ribs which five years ago would have never healed completely. Thanks to the magic of stem cells, though, you'll be good as new." She offered a half-smile and moved his bed into a more upright position. "I bet you're starving. If you can hold down some soft food, that other needle will come out." She flashed a smirk. "Don't go anywhere." Kei rolled his eyes and sighed but only had to wait a few minutes for the girl to return. While situating a tray across his lap she said "your mother, father and aunt are here to see you. They'll be up shortly."

"I don't have an… oh. Noyuri." His chuckle caused a dull throbbing sensation to arise from his midsection. He poked around the plate of overly-colorful food and had deemed the applesauce was okay when his parents arrived. As much as his mother wanted to she refrained from hugging him, but Kei offered his left hand for his father to shake. They spoke of mundane things– Miss Sakurada would help him get caught up with his subjects, he was not to even think about riding his motorcycle until he had fully healed, and he had to adhere to a strict diet for a few months after the cast came off to make sure the bio-plates didn't cause osteoporosis.

"How are Izumi and Naota? And Hye-Mi? Are they okay?" Completely fine much to his relief, yet he wondered why they hadn't come to visit him if that was the case. His RN intern –Fushi was her name– gave another pitying glance after bringing this news. "Stop looking at me like that," Kei couldn't help but glower.

"Sorry," the girl said. She still hadn't smiled at him. "But if your sister is at Mugen Academy she must be very busy."

"That still doesn't explain why Naota hasn't come…" He sighed in annoyance. Beppu had been his one chance to have some quality time with her. Every time he tried to tell her how his feelings had changed he was interrupted, but after Izumi's transfer she had become much more receptive to his consoling words and reassuring arms. He would always be there for her; he _had_ always been there to support her! Beppu was supposed to have given him the opportunity to finally tell her he loved her, but she hadn't even shown up to help him through this crisis.

'_She doesn't care about me…'_ Kei said to himself a few nights later since he couldn't sleep. _'How can we be best friends if she hasn't even stopped by to see how I'm doing? Why hasn't she come? Why doesn't she care?'_ His gaze focused on a shadow opposite the room cast by the Venetian blinds. He suddenly sat up a little. Had the shadow just moved or was he just hallucinating from the medicine? _'She's always been my light in the darkness… Now there's nothing.'_

"_**For a man with nothing, it takes little effort to gain something better…"**_ Kei flinched upon hearing the whisper that was mellow and reassuring yet laced with malice. It made his neck hair stand on end. He eyed the shadow on the wall again which to his drowsy mind seemed to coalesce into the shape of a man. _**"The something you want is… power."**_

'_Over who… Naota? My sister?'_

The shadow figure spread his arms, all four of them. _**"They have abandoned you, left you to wallow in misery and isolation. After a lifetime of friendship your emotions regarding the one called Naota have evolved from mere affection to longing and desire…"**_ The limbs crossed over his chest region and Kei thought he could make out an illuminated smile containing sharp teeth, not unlike a vampire. _**"But she does not share your love, no… She is the Independent One, and does not want to feel those things from **__**you**__**."**_

'_She thinks my feelings aren't good enough for her?'_

"_**Oh yes…"**_ A low chuckle snaked by his ears, making him shudder. But he had to keep listening. _**"And then there is your beloved sister, the Innocent One… Yet she has readily handed her most precious gift as a woman to one who was not remiss to abandon her. He betrayed you, and now you cannot protect her as she surrounds herself with those who lust for her…"**_

'_No!'_ Kei shouted. _'Izumi isn't like that…'_ Although the notion was resolute in his mind, deep down, down where the voice reached and had taken hold, he knew it was right. Naota thought she was too good for him and his sister no longer had self-respect. _'I was always there for both of them…' _he weakly thought.

"_**Yet this is how they show their gratitude,"**_ came another serpentine laugh. _**"An act of vengeance is justified… They need to be shown the error of their ways. And then they will realize how foolish they were to take you for granted, but by then it will be too late… You will have become a better man, a better being. They will beg for forgiveness but they will be beneath you." **_The figure tilted its head to one side. _**"It is impossible for mere mortals to measure up to the glory of a god."**_

'_A god?'_ Kei repeated. _'You can make me into… a god?'_

The malignant smile returned. _**"I will give you all the strength you need to prove your superiority over those with celestial souls. All you need do is accept my will unto your body."**_

This sounded like a perfect arrangement. If this being could give him the power to make them listen, to force them to do what he knew was best for them, there was no sense denying the offer. _'What do I call you?'_

A low rumble emanated from the shadow now looming over him. _**"I have many names… but now I am a reflection of you. You may call me… Neodymium."**_

* * *

Fushi received a few muted morning greetings when she entered the nurse's station. As soon as she shrugged on the baby blue jacket over her blouse the MD fulfilling her internship appeared, shaking her head in mild disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"The strangest thing in medical history I've ever witnessed!" the middle-aged woman said. "The patient you're assigned to, Saito Kei… His ribs have already healed!"

"That's impossible," Fushi said plainly. "Granted the breaks were smooth, but for the bones to have knit already is—"

"Impossible! I know!" The woman left while still muttering to herself and Fushi walked as fast as hospital regulations permitted to the boy's room. She found a senior doctor fussing over him.

"Don't you feel _any_ pain?" the man asked incredulously.

"None at all…" His glacial eyes fixated on the girl at the door. "Come see for yourself." Fushi entered the recovery room and after a moment's hesitation began poking and prodding the boy, tracing the top of his ribcage with two fingers while he reached toward the ceiling. She found herself admiring his body, his abdominal muscles still taut despite being inactive for three weeks. "They're saying it's a miracle," he said to his attendant while she stared at him in disbelief. "What do you think?"

Fushi looked away, slightly unnerved. "It's certainly _something_… Even the bruising has cleared up. Contusions that deep usually take a month or more." She met his eyes again. "Are you human?"

It was a joke but the boy still shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe at the resort I was abducted and replaced by an alien." Fushi laughed at his quirked eyebrows before beginning her checklist of duties. Kei kept his attention on her while she moved about the room, occasionally leaning over him to press buttons and turn knobs. The water drip had been removed but where the needle had been in his forearm vein was scarlet, a sign of possible infection. She put on latex gloves, gathered a sealed swab and bottle of antiseptic, and sat down at the left side of the bed. Kei spoke after a short silence. "Tell me… Are you one of those nurses who don't date their patients?"

"Are you flirting with me?" she instantly retorted.

"It wouldn't do much good if I knew you weren't interested," the boy smiled. "But I've always been attracted to brains more than beauty."

Fushi scoffed. "You're saying I'm ugly?" Most of her male coworkers didn't think so.

Kei wetted his lips. "Not at all, I think you're beautiful and kind. But you possess something I value more than either of those traits."

'_What a Casanova…'_ the girl thought, pursing her lips at the remark. She was very aware of what the mirror reflected, having used her looks to model for a shōjō magazine in junior high. She had lived in Aomori then, in a group home with several other children. As soon as she turned fifteen she had moved to Sapporo, gotten an apartment and joined the paid internship. But now she was faced with the problem of actually pursuing a medical degree which required university study which required high school exam scores… which she didn't have. "What school do you go to?" Fushi asked as she threw the gloves away. Kei, rubbing his tingling arm, looked up curiously.

"Haruki High School in Soen."

"In this ward?" He nodded and she sighed. "My internship is almost over and I need to register for high school so I can graduate and test into SMU."

"Then you should be looking into Mugen Academy." As soon as he said that her brow furrowed.

"I'm a working-class girl; I don't have the money to go there. I need to be able to find another job while getting schoolwork done, and I've heard all about Mugen from some of the student aids that work here." Kei was finally gifted with a smile, albeit a coy one. "And besides… I'd rather go to a school with a familiar face."

Kei too smiled, suggestively. "And you can get to know me better."

He was fully healed by the first of August. The hospital staff was amazed by Kei's inhumanly fast recovery and wanted to conduct tests on him, believing the bio-plates were responsible for the miracle. But he had school to attend so they reluctantly discharged him. Naota and Hye-Mi exchanged a suspicious glance when he walked into class 2-A, a wrist brace the only remainder of their ordeal. He completely ignored their salutations. "Something's different about him…" the taller girl said in a hushed tone. "His aura has changed."

"Aura?" Naota queried.

"The energy that surrounds us all, the thing responsible for letting us know when we've found others… like us," she carefully explained. "Kei's aura has darkened, and he's filled with unrelenting determination." Hye-Mi glared at the boy as he sat down. "I don't think you should speak to him."

Naota heeded her friend's words but watched Kei from a distance during lunch. He seemed so relaxed while engaging in conversation with everyone who constantly asked for details about the accident and his hospital stay. While surrounded by a group of girls from class he unbuttoned his shirt a little and revealed the scar on his broad shoulder, making them giggle. He then made his way to the admin offices where she waited behind a corner. Ten minutes later he emerged with a folder and an attractive girl she had never seen trailing closely behind, a girl who readily accepted his outstretched hand, her expression diffident. Naota felt a pang of jealousy.

Only after they had wandered upstairs did Naota casually make her way into the office. She immediately saw Akira handling a stack of forms one of which she recognized as a new student registration. "It's a little late in the year to be transferring," she remarked, and the student council president turned around wearing a surprised smile.

"A girl named Hamasaki just enrolled after passing her equivalent of the summer exams. They're a month away and her scores were nearly perfect!"

"What school did she come from?"

"She wasn't registered at any high school in the city. She's been working for the past two years at Sapporo Medical Center as a nursing intern."

"She's not a student? How did she do so well, then? Night school courses?"

"I guess she's just really smart!" Akira shrugged. "She's interested in the athletic medicine program; our teams will benefit from someone with her experience." Green eyes darted around before she leaned close. "And I'm pretty sure I got 'the vibe' from her."

Naota hummed at the news. "Is Kei showing her around?"

"I suppose so," Akira answered, "since they're in the same class now. He just asked to move to 2-D."

Her friend nodded slowly while wearing a thoughtful expression that wonderfully concealed her hurt. Was Kei purposely avoiding her? She couldn't think of anything she had done to wrong him aside from distancing herself for his own safety. _'Maybe that's why…'_ Naota sighed as she returned to class. _'I can't tell him the truth, but I need to say something.'_ Upstairs she boldly approached the duo. The new girl chatted with peers as Kei leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. She called out his name and her stride faltered ever so slightly when his eyes shot toward her. Naota met them confidently. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

The boy lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "I didn't know you still cared," he answered in a tone as frigid as his gaze. His voice sounded slightly deeper than before.

"Of course I do, we're best friends."

She received an instant scoff and the new girl, Hamasaki, glanced over. "Best friends typically support one another during times of hardship. But I don't recall seeing you _or_ Izumi at my bedside during the two weeks I spent in the hospital. So I don't need your condolences"

Naota maintained her stoic countenance. "I'm sorry I couldn't come visit you. There were… demanding circumstances."

Kei's scowl deepened. "What could possibly have been more important than checking on your 'best friend' who could have died?" He loomed over her menacingly and Fushi watched the girl shrink back, her eyes growing moist. Then his words fell to a whisper. "I'm going to enjoy watching you fail, Naota. When you and your friends fall into darkness, _no one_ will save you."

Naota frowned at his cryptic words and she watched the boy escort his new flame into their classroom as the bell rang. Hye-Mi appeared at the top of the steps, gently pushing her stunned friend into 2-A. "I warned you," she sighed, "he's changed."

"Y-yeah…" Naota mumbled. "But the girl with him, the pretty one… Akira said she might be one of us."

Hye-Mi beamed at that. "Then we'll have to spy on her and find out for sure."

* * *

Taka shoved some bangs out of his face when he arrived at Izumi's door. Inhaling a great breath of remittance he knocked three times, then stood like a statue. As he heard footsteps within he bit his lip, smiling awkwardly at the girl who regarded him curiously. "Hey… are you busy?"

She held up a book. "No, I was just reading and relaxing."

"Mind if I come in? I need to ask you something."

The boy's gloomy countenance made Izumi frown. She sat down beside him on the small sofa. "What is it?" she worriedly inquired.

"My math tutor abandoned me. I'm failing again and summer exams are coming up… If I don't pass I lose my only chance of becoming a chef and owning my own restaurant!" His troubled eyes met the blue-grey ones of his friend. "I know you took advanced algebra and trigonometry courses at Haruki, but I just need help with business math which would be a cakewalk for you. So, do you think you could…?"

"Tutor you?" Izumi finished with a tentative smile. "Of course, Taka! Why would you stress out about asking such a small favor?"

The boy slumped forward in relief before he straightened up. "Thank god. I just didn't know if you would be able to make time for me since you're so busy!" He then eyed the bare dress form and mannequins. "I guess it comes in waves."

"We're talking about marketing and PR right now," Izumi explained while standing up, Taka following suit. "I find it pretty boring but it's all good insight." She found a bookmark and, placing it, smiled at him. "Well, there's no time like the present to study! Get your textbooks and come back here. I'll heat up something I made for dinner last night."

Taka paused in the door frame. "You cooked? Without my expert guidance?"

"It's one of my mom's recipes that I really liked, and it's foolproof!" The paella with peppers and mushrooms had been augmented with pork tenderloin, another leftover from one of their shared lunches. Taka returned with his homework and placed it on the dining table, settling into a wooden chair to watch Izumi maneuver around the kitchenette. She looked quite at home in her casual tank top and jeans but she still radiated elegance. If only he could see her at her brightest…

"Hey, I have an idea." Eyes flicked from the microwave to him. "Let's go out to dinner this Friday, someplace really nice. I know all the best restaurants in town and since I'm certain you'll help me pass my practice test I want to show my gratitude." The way her lips turned up shyly emboldened him. "We can get fancy with it, dress up nice."

Izumi pondered the idea while stirring the rice which she then scooped into two bowls. Maiko's warning that she should keep people at arm's length dissolved amidst a sea of giddy thoughts. She was lonely at Mugen so just being good _friends_ with Taka couldn't hurt, right? It wouldn't be a date, just dinner with her dorm neighbor and fellow student. "I'll have to make certain you get a good mark," she finally agreed. Taka's face lit up and they started working on various equations involving percentages.

The next day Taka waited anxiously while the teacher graded his test. There were many other students in class who were sweating too, positive they had gotten bad marks. But when the teacher returned their quizzes, everyone was surprised to see the average was 75. Taka had scored a 90 which was more than enough to bolster his spirits. As soon as the bell rang he raced to the elevator and exited onto the level where Izumi was just getting out of her psychology class. "You did it!" she exclaimed before he even told her the good news. Taka faltered for a moment, then picked her up and spun her around, making her squeak. He beamed at the girl while she adjusted her vest.

"You're a miracle worker, Izumi! I'd be packing up and leaving Mugen right now if you hadn't helped me." Taka puffed out his chest as he inhaled a great breath. "Now I'm ready for the summer exams! They'll be a total breeze!"

She laughed and hooked his arm as they went outside to their usual lunch spot in the courtyard. The area was situated atop a cliff, an extension of the rocky hills surrounding them, but they were protected by a high brick wall. Hiroshi and Eiji were already there, apparently sharing a tray of gyoza and marinated vegetables. The shorter of the two glanced up and smirked. "Don't you two look like a regular couple," he remarked. "I guess it's just practice for yer fancy date tomorrow."

Taka frowned at his smarmy tone. "I'm just taking her out to show my thanks. Everything I worked for would have been pointless had I failed!" The frown deepened as Eiji rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Uh huh, sure… Whatever ya say, buddy." He audibly gulped down a carrot slice before grinning widely. "Anyway, Street Fighter tournament at my place tomorrow. Ya comin'?"

Hiroshi looked on passively as his friend and the girl exchanged glances. "We were going to go to Tsukasa Arcade in Chuo-ku before dinner…" Izumi explained. This made Eiji release a bark of indignant laughter.

"I don't believe this!" He shot Taka a glare. "As soon as _she_ came along it's like you forgot we even exist! Just like you did with Mayumi!"

Taka scoffed. "Maybe if one of you two _morons_ had offered to help me study I'd be buying _you_ dinner!" He paused, reddening. "And leave Mayumi out of this!"

"I guess it didn't occur to you to ask the guy taking _theoretical physics_ for help," Hiroshi stated calmly, though his expression belied his true feelings. "And I agree with Shimoto– you're blowing us off."

"You can theoretically kiss my—"

"Guys, settle down!" Izumi interjected before the situation caught fire. "The four of us can go out to dinner; we're all just friends here! And I'll pay because Mimieux-sensei sold a couple of my projects in her shop. I know I'm still the new girl here and I don't want to ruin your friendship with Taka… I do see that he's been neglecting you two." All three boys guiltily looked at the ground. "Tsukasa Arcade has a really great lounge with live entertainment. So let's go tomorrow night and just have fun!"

She then thought about contacting her friends at Haruki to see if they could all meet up, that way she could introduce everyone. Recalling that Hye-Mi and Hiroshi had gotten along fabulously during summer vacation, she decided to keep the idea a secret. The martial artist would probably get mad but it was worth a shot to see if they still had chemistry. Izumi made the furtive call after finishing her history homework. She noticed how tired Naota looked and her exuberant tone diminished. "Is everything okay there? Sakurada isn't bogging you down with work I hope."

"Oh, it's fine…" Naota yawned. "I don't know if you heard that Kei has become much more aggressive since he's been back… This morning a third-year hit on Hamasaki-san right in front of him and he punched the guy in the gut. But he was on the basketball team and hit Kei back, right in the face. Some guys from the Martial Arts Club were the only ones strong enough to pull them apart before things got really out of hand…" she trailed off with a sigh. "But it'll be fun to rally the girls and stay up late for once!"

Izumi smiled back. "I can't wait! You're really going to like Taka, he's so easy to talk to. And Eiji is really funny, especially when he's trying to impress girls. Just be direct if he makes a move on you." The black-haired girl laughed at that and bade her friend goodnight. As soon as the screen went dark Naota slumped back into her pillows with another despondent sigh. Apollo rubbed his head on her arm for a few seconds.

"We think we know who the next Zodiac soldier is…" she told him, "that girl who showed up at school the same time as Kei. She was one of his nurses in the hospital so they've already become acquainted. Now they're in the same class…" She realized this was off topic when the cat tilted his head. "I need to talk to her, but they're always together. You should give her her wand."

"Alas," Apollo mewed, "I know not where it is. Before I could sense them lying in wait, now the energies are masked. This may be a good thing because anyone could find the wands and destroy them, destroy the star inside. Then all would be lost."

"Hmm…" Naota mulled this over. "How did you get to Beppu to awaken Akira?"

Apollo's eyes glittered with mischief. "I stowed away in your luggage. Did you believe I could teleport?"

"For a while, yeah," the girl chuckled.

* * *

Hye-Mi wanted answers when Naota informed her and Akira they would be meeting Izumi's male schoolmates at Tsukasa Arcade that night. "Did you think I forgot all about that terrible party the Kumadas threw?" Hye-Mi asked in a dangerous tone. She was hunched over the table in a predatory way, glowering at her friend with dark, narrow eyes. "I'm _not_ doing it again. I'm not putting on a stupid dress and letting you tear out my hair or plaster me with make-up!"

Akira clamped her mouth shut to prevent herself from giggling as Naota patted her friend's hand in earnest. "You don't need to wear a dress, just some jeans without holes and a nice top. And you can put your hair up in a simple bun or braid it like mine." The suggestions made Hye-Mi relax and straighten.

"Is… Hiroshi going to be there?" she mumbled.

"I think so," Akira provided. "He's friends with the boy who lives down the hall from Izumi. An aspiring chef named Ishikawa."

Hye-Mi looked thoughtful. "And who's the third guy?"

"Shimoto Eiji, a soccer player. Izumi says he might try to hit on us, but we'll see about that." Naota did snicker then at her friend's horrified expression. She'd had a difficult enough time flirting with Hiroshi, now there were other boys to consider! At least she would be fully clothed this time.

Eiji's father had bought him a car for his sixteenth birthday, a Toyota Supra that was only two years old. He never drove it because he didn't like having to put money in the gas tank and he was much more accustomed to public transportation. But it served the purpose of getting them to their destination very quickly. "You drive like a maniac," Hiroshi remarked as they swerved between a freight truck and a bus. "Slow down."

"How long've we been friends, Endo?" Eiji grinned. "Ya know I do everything fast."

The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Your ex-girlfriend complained to me about how lame you were in bed."

Taka chuckled as Izumi tried to remain passive. Their driver's face turned red but he did slow down to the posted speed limit. In the bustling metro of Sapporo the girl told him where to turn and in just fifteen minutes they had parked and were standing outside the arcade. They were early and Izumi lied by saying the lounge wasn't open yet, so the boys shuffled around, reading posters about upcoming events and game tournaments. "Wish I could get paid to play Call o' Duty," Eiji declared. The next instant he had spun around to stare at a couple walking through the front doors, though his focus was only on the female half. "Woah. Wish I could take that guy's place right now!"

Izumi, meanwhile, had buried her face in Taka's black tweed vest. "What's the matter?" he worriedly asked.

"That was my brother!" she whisper-hissed. "He's here with that girl Naota told me about…" This was more to herself but Taka still cocked an eyebrow. He decided not to inquire as to why Izumi would be freaking out about seeing her twin, and he also wanted to maintain the relaxed atmosphere even though he was secretly upset that their private outing had turned into a social gathering.

Hiroshi watched a bus arrive and he realized what this get-together was really all about when he recognized a few faces in the crowd. His bespectacled cousin approached first and hugged Izumi. She was followed by the short, bubbly girl from their vacation. And lastly came Hye-Mi, an impossible sight to miss since she was wearing a snug peach halter top.

Introductions were made and as the group of seven entered the building Izumi leaned over to her best friend. "Kei is here with the girl you mentioned," she whispered. Naota felt a prickly sweat on the backs of her hands but tried not to let it show as the party made their way to the upscale lounge where it was surprisingly busy. The patronage may have been attributed to the performer who currently occupied the stage, a darker-skinned girl with slicked fawn-colored hair. She smiled contentedly while playing a baby grand piano.

"That's 'Revolutionary Etude' by Chopin," Akira remarked while taking a seat next to Naota, who was on Eiji's left. "She's playing beautifully."

"Akira, the music critic?" Hiroshi asked from his spot across the table between Hye-Mi and Taka. "I thought you spent too much time in the dark room to listen to classics."

"I am still practicing photography, thanks for asking," she frostily replied. Naota was too focused on scanning the room for Kei and Hamasaki to pay attention to the conversation. She caught snippets of an exchange between Hiroshi and Hye-Mi, who seemed to be holding her own this time, as they discussed martial arts and how Hiroshi had practiced aikido recreationally until this year. Eiji and Akira talked about student government while Izumi and Taka ordered food for everyone. Naota realized how paranoid she was being when her eyes finally fell on the couple seated by the wall, her breath hitching.

They were smiling at one another, a shared coquettish smile that almost made Naota wince; Kei had looked at her that way but a month ago. Hamasaki (she still didn't know the girl's given name) was commanding his attention in a strapless sepia dress that glided over her slim upper body and clung to her full hips. She was attractive and she knew it, and Kei knew it, and Naota knew he had moved on and was probably trying to pursue a relationship with this girl who was the complete opposite of her: glamorous, self-confident and not afraid of his feelings.

But just then Kei turned and met her gaze, robbing her of air. He didn't look surprised or annoyed at all; in fact, he seemed to be grinning at her, or maliciously smirking. He gave her a look that said he knew something she didn't know, then winked and returned to his date. _'What was that about?'_ Naota's mind raced, then she became aware that someone was saying her name.

"Hello, Nao-chan!" Hye-Mi removed her waving hand from the girl's face. "What do you want to drink?"

"Umm… Sprite or something," she absentmindedly replied before standing up. "Excuse me…" Naota made her way through a maze of tables to the restroom where she planted her hands on the cool granite countertop and stared at her teary reflection. _'What am I so upset about?'_ she demanded. _'I know I can't be with Kei… that's why he's moved on!'_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _'But seeing them like that makes me jealous! I should be the one sitting across from him, not her!'_

Just then the door swung open and Naota glanced up with a gasp. The source of her envy stared back in bewilderment before her expression softened. "I recognize you," Hamasaki said in a kindly manner. "You're Sui-san, right?"

"Yeah…" the girl sniffled. Now she was embarrassed and tried to hide her blotchy complexion. "I saw that you were here on a date with Kei… I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything."

Fushi wrinkled her petite nose a bit. "I wouldn't be upset if you were! It's not going very well in my opinion." Naota looked up at that, confused. "Kei is _so_ pushy! He keeps saying that he wants to come back to my place for dessert… You know what _that_ means!" She sighed as she began checking her make-up. "He's a nice guy, but I don't even know him that well! I hope I didn't make the mistake of entering Haruki just because of him."

Naota regarded her empathetically. "It's a great school. The councilors will help you achieve your goals, whatever they are."

Kei had been patiently waiting for his date to return from the powder room, but when he saw her exit with Naota his eyes flared. _**"Why did you let them near each other?!" **_Neodymium hissed from the recesses of his mind.

'_I didn't know Naota was already in there!'_ he returned. The voice scoffed, then it hummed thoughtfully.

"_**I shall summon one of my minions to deal with that interloper… You must take the Powerful One away from here, outside, so there will not be any interruptions while I absorb her celestial soul. The Azure Soldier must not get the chance to awaken the soul until it is mine! Do you understand?"**_

Kei nodded to himself, smirking as Fushi returned to her seat. She fluffed her hair with a rejuvenated sigh. "I spoke to your old best friend for a minute," she casually informed him. "She seems really nice. I think you were a little mean to her outside class the other day. She was just trying to tell you she was glad you didn't have any terrible injuries."

Fushi's little grin faded as the boy's steely gaze bore into her. Kei sat in complete silence until she put down her chopsticks. "I'd like to get some fresh air," he finally spoke. "Will you come with me?" He stood up and offered a hand, smiling the dangerously charming smile the girl found so enticing. Her manicured nails slipped into his grip and they exited the lounge.

The night was brisk, for cold winds still blew down from the north. Kei led the girl into the alley between the arcade and its neighboring building, exhaling loudly in relief. "That's better. Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone and breathe."

"That's n-n-nice…" Fushi said through chattering teeth. "L-l-let me know when we can go b-b-back in and f-finish eating." The boy kept his back to her, the darkness concealing the odd patterns his fingers formed. He turned back around wearing a worried expression and draped his jacket over her shoulders. His enigmatic eyes traveled from her pink-tinted cheeks to her neck to her cleavage the dress so elegantly displayed, then her held her gaze.

"_**Kiss her,"**_ Neodymium instructed. Fushi gasped as the boy's lips swept down to her own without warning, enveloping them with a heat that made her head buzz. Her eyelids felt heavy so she closed them to the chilly world beyond the protective barrier of his body. She felt him pressing against her, pushing her back against the wall of the building, and she let him, because it was so cold and the warmth he provided was taking over all her senses…

* * *

Their conversation had been riveting and the food delicious, and for half an hour the four girls felt like ordinary teenagers. Naota politely fended off Eiji's advances even though she laughed at his stories which made him grin like a fool. Hiroshi and Taka got into a heated debate about nuclear power that Izumi had to quell since she was the one with a parent in the field and had first-hand knowledge.

The banter came to halt when the piano player finished for the night and exited the stage to much applause. An emcee was describing the next performer, but when he disappeared behind the curtain nobody came out. The audience members exchanged confused looks, and then the senshi received shudders down their spines seconds before a tremendous sound like a lightning strike filled the lounge. People jumped from their seats in a panic, Hiroshi, Taka and Eiji included, as a storm of metallic shards shredded the curtain and flew into the dining area.

"**Mwahaha! Silex has come for your star energy, Soldiers of the Zodiac! And the energy of all others here!"** Nobody turned to look back at the creature chortling his glee. It had a humanoid form but its skin was covered in dull grey armor with a blue luster visible beneath the stage lighting. Unlike the other monsters its eyes were solid white, but it flashed the same needle teeth when it spied the senshi as the only remaining occupants of the vaulted room. They transformed simultaneously.

"_Virginis—Arietis—Capricornus—Aquarii Star Power… MAKE UP!"_

Outside the three boys realized their female friends were not on their heels like they thought. "Where the hell are they?!" Taka shouted when he came to a halt amidst the mob of fleeing patrons, glancing around fervently to locate the girls. But he didn't see any of them.

"Ya think they're still inside?" Eiji worriedly suggested. Hiroshi made to return but there were just too many people between him and the doors.

Silex was undaunted by the Aerial Assault; it glanced off his shimmering form without leaving a single mark. He laughed gratingly and slashed at Sailor Aquarius with a sharp extension of his hand that she managed to dodge. "Nothing's working!" she yelled in aggravation. There were four of them so why couldn't they beat this monster?!

Sailor Aries bounded forward and jabbed fiercely at the creature, the blade of Amenonuhoko easily piercing his flesh. Silex released yelps of pain yet smiled crookedly when she paused, flames licking the wounds that slowly closed themselves. "Damn!" the girl hissed, swiping to sever his head from his shoulders. Her blade sunk in about six inches before it completely stopped, then Silex sneered and blasted the red senshi away. She landed on a table, reducing it to kindling.

"Aries!" Sailor Virgo worriedly knelt beside her.

"I'm fine…" She stood up, rolling her shoulders. "I _was_ doing damage, but not enough! Maybe I just need to attack harder!"

"Wait!" Sailor Capricorn held out her hand to stop her ally. "I think this creature is formed from silicon. Like the last one it'll melt under extreme heat." Sailor Aries made for the stage again yet the grey senshi halted her. "Let me try to weaken him first!" With that she leapt up to face the monster who glared disapprovingly.

"**What hope do **_**you**_** have?"** it growled. **"Just surrender your star energy… or I shall carve it out of you!"**

"You can try!" Sailor Capricorn retorted. Silex surged forward like a swarm of locusts, battering the celestial shield protecting his quarry. She felt a new sensation then, the urge to deal some offensive damage. The shield was absorbing part of his attack and a brief image came to mind. _'I get it…'_ she thought as she visualized the silica shards forming into a spear. _"Deflect!"_ She willed the crystalline lance forward where it met her foe with a harsh ringing sound, and when her eyes opened it was to see the creature transfixed by the retaliatory strike. "Now, Aries!" she commanded.

Silex let out a roar when he felt the fiery blade cleaving his side. Amenonuhoko would have sliced all the way through had he not exploded into a hail of deadly fragments. Myriad cuts appeared on their exposed arms and torsos while they flung themselves to the ground. "Where's Hamasaki?!" Sailor Virgo shouted. "She should be here if she's one of us!"

Aquarius recalled that she had gone outside with Kei, but she hadn't returned and Apollo hadn't shown up. _'Maybe she's not a soldier at all!'_ Or perhaps the girl's absence had to do with the evil look Kei had given her. She immediately jumped to her feet and made a dash for the exit. "Where are you going?!" Virgo called, but there was no time to answer. She headed straight for one of the side doors knowing it was pandemonium outside the main entrance. She threw all her weight on the steel portal and stumbled into the shadowed alley, drawing in a sharp breath.

There was Kei, holding the limp figure of Hamasaki in his arms while hovering vampirically above her. An otherworldly orange glow was emanating from her chest but it grew dim as the boy breathed out a sickly black mist that entered the girl's body. _'He's… not human!'_ Sailor Aquarius thought before springing into action. She drew her arm back to summon the swirling winds and let the hawk fly directly at her former best friend. "Let her go, deceiver!"

"Augh!" Kei shouted when he found himself spinning through the air. The eyes of Neodymium glanced up at the senshi in blue who regarded him with mixed emotions that he just had to sneer at. Aquarius held Fushi while she coughed, expelling the inky essence from her mouth. The orange light pulsated wildly before traveling over to her shoulder and down her arm where it coalesced into the shape of a wand.

"How did you get this?" Sailor Aquarius asked in bewilderment.

Fushi looked up with wide, panicked eyes. "I-I don't know! We were out here and I was shivering, then he…" She trailed off with a gasp as her head shot toward the boy who was gazing down at them with the utmost vehemence.

"You got lucky, Azure Soldier! The next one won't escape my grasp so easily!" Then he seemingly melted into the shadows of the night.

"What's going on here?" Fushi demanded. As soon as Naota began to explain the girl's hand released a light as intense as the sun, and then she didn't need an answer. Fushi recognized her as an ally from an ancient battlefield in which she wielded a whip-like strand of flame… no, it was a series of metal fragments connected by chains. _'Some kind of sword?' _she wondered. Whatever it was, the weapon was dealing massive amounts of damage to the dark figures surrounding her. The fire-sword coiled around her body before violently releasing itself as what she could only describe as a solar flare, incinerating all the beasts encroaching upon her. Fushi clearly saw the girl in blue. "I'm your sister in arms, Zodiac warrior!" Sailor Aquarius had to step back and throw an arm over her face to block out the blinding light that consumed Fushi as she called out a familiar phrase.

"_Leonis… Star… Power… MAKE UP!"_

Each word was deliberate and filled with hatred for their ancient enemy. When Aquarius dared lower her arm, she found her newest ally clad in a deep red fuku with orange trim, the bows on her outfit as golden sunshine. Her boots were the same thigh-length style as Hye-Mi's. Sailor Leo smirked at her comrade. "There is something we need to take care of," she said, and threw open the door to the lounge.

Sailor Virgo tried her hardest to summon roots and vines strong enough to hold down Silex but his sharp armor cut right through them. Aries and Capricorn were fatigued from trading blows with the monster. They were reprieved when a loud voice drew his attention. "You disgusting perversion of nature!" Sailor Leo shouted at the metallic abomination. "You had to come crawling into our midst under the cover of night, but as the commander of the power of the Sun, I, Sailor Leo, will vanquish you!"

The bold words renewed Sailor Aries' vigor. She took several steps back while Silex glanced between her and Sailor Capricorn, who also retreated. While his head was turned she flipped forward, focusing her flames into her feet as when she had destroyed Sulvere, then did a partial back handspring that left her coiled like a serpent right behind her foe. "Burning… _Rush!_" Using the naginata for support, she caught his chin with her heel.

"**Graaah!"** Silex howled as he was lifted off the ground. Somehow the flames were enveloping him, spreading all over his body and causing his shimmering skin to fracture and fall off.

"Fist of _FIRE!_" Sailor Leo slammed her fists together and Virgo had to duck beneath the fireball shaped like a lion's head as it roared by. It smashed into the metal monster who released a terribly loud shattering sound. Silex's cries took on a higher pitch until the flames faded away, his only remains a puddle of slag oozing through the stage, returning to the earth.

"We did it!" Sailor Capricorn cheered, jumping down to congratulate her new ally. "You were amazing!" The now-redheaded girl grinned triumphantly as the others gathered around, all wearing grateful smiles except one.

"That attack almost hit me," Sailor Virgo said a little frostily. "Watch where you aim it next time."

"Sorry," Sailor Leo shrugged, "I don't know my own strength!"

"Clearly…" the earthen soldier muttered, then sighed and relinquished her elemental power. Her friends followed suit until they were all standing around the new student at Haruki High. "So who are you?"

The arrogance removed, Fushi apologetically bowed to the taller girl. "My name is Hamasaki… Fushicho," she tentatively answered.

"Phoenix?" Naota mused. "That's an odd name."

"What's odd is what we were all just doing," the girl countered with a partial smile. "But I'll make you a deal… Tell me what's going on and I'll tell you why I'm called that."


	8. VIII: Can You Feel

Chapter Eight  
Can You Feel

Fushi said nothing during the trip to the Horisawa residence, but once there gazed about with reserved curiosity. She was stoic like their hostess who seemed a bit disgruntled having missed the last two fights. Nonetheless Maiko invited the five girls into her home with the same courtesy they were always shown. After getting situated in a room with a long table, plush pillows and two pots of tea, the newest senshi cleared her throat.

"Fushicho. That was the name I decided on when I was thirteen. At first I wasn't going to change it, but life dealt me cards I never expected to hold. When I was six years old I came home from elementary school to find my home aflame. I could do nothing but stand and watch everything I had ever known be reduced to ash. Then they scattered to the wind and I refused to let my memories be taken as well. I was sent to an orphanage in Aomori, waiting for news about my parent's murder every day, but the detectives hardly told me anything. I wasn't sure if they were just trying to protect me or if there was nothing to tell."

"Aomori?" Naota wistfully repeated. "That's where I used to live… with my mom." Izumi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Fushi nodded courteously before continuing.

"My father had built our mansion in Nagoya with his own hands. I thought his family would come to pay their respects, or my mother's, but no one did. No one came to claim me so I grew up with other abandoned children. And although I hated it at first, at twelve I knew I was destined to take care of people. I never got sick. I was the one the younger kids turned to when they felt the weight of the world crushing their spirits. 'Fushi is an angel', the adults would say, and I guess someone finally wanted their own angel because I was adopted into a homestay program. The couple already had a son in his first year of high school and I was starting junior high. We got along well enough but I knew I was regarded as a stranger, some stray that couldn't be fully trusted. I knew I had to earn my own way in the world, and it came in the form of a modeling contract."

The girls were not surprised by this information because Fushi was very beautiful, bearing a slight resemblance to Korean actress Han Ji-Min. "After a few years," she said, "I started receiving attention from older boys… especially the one living right down the hall from me." Her friends looked concerned. "But as soon as my third year of junior high ended I emancipated myself and applied for the nursing internship at Sapporo Medical Center. It was so far from my home and Aomori, I figured no one would know me and I could start a new life. I had money from modeling so I got a nice apartment in Gyokeidori and absorbed as much information as possible during my two-year internship. Once it was over I entered Haruki to prepare for Sapporo Medical University, and now I've met you."

The senshi enjoyed a long sip of tea before Fushi set her cup down and faced them each in turn. "Now I'd like to know about _this_…" She placed the orange wand on the table and the others exchanged glances. Who should be the one to inform her of her new destiny?

It was Apollo, who popped out of Naota's book bag and sat in the very center of the table. The girl's eyes widened when he first spoke but she soon found herself enamored with his words. "Each of you bears a henshin wand containing the power of a star from one of the twelve constellations the Sun passes through every year. Those constellations make up the Zodiac, and each of you has been granted the strength your constellation possesses. Your power is based on one of the four elements– earth, air, or fire."

"None of us are water signs," Maiko remarked in slight surprise. "Why is that?"

"I cannot say. But I know you will find them along with the other six Zodiac warriors." A rather sly look crossed his feline features. "Aries, did you notice how your attack grew stronger with the arrival of Sailor Leo?" Hye-Mi nodded. "That is because of the elemental trinities." The girls sat forward, intrigued. "Each element has a weak form, a mild form, and a very powerful form. The strength of your attacks depends on which tier you reside on, but once all three senshi of a given element are awakened their powers drastically."

"How do you know all this?" Izumi inquired, asking the same question Naota had asked many times before.

"This is the way it was on my home planet of Umbris. Perversions of our natural elements were created by a being we called the Great Shadow to destroy our world, but celestial warriors came to our aid." His feline countenance greatly dimmed. "At first it seemed like Umbris would perish, for we had never placed faith in the stars around us… But then we began to pray, and our warriors were able to banish the Great Shadow from our galaxy."

"Will we fail if nobody prays for us?" Hye-Mi worriedly asked. "I'm not really religious."

The cat shook his head. "There are many faiths on this planet, but that is not what you ultimately draw your power from."

"Then what is it?" Akira wanted to know. But Apollo said no more, jumping down to hide in Naota's satchel as one of Maiko's chauffeurs appeared to take the girls home. They were dropped off in turn, Akira departing first in the heart of the metro, then Fushi. Naota and Hye-Mi were next, and after Izumi said goodbye she sighed since she was the only one left in the limousine. It pulled up to her dorm building and just as she stepped out she caught sight of someone who brought a smile to her face. Taka was exiting the laundry facility.

"There you are," he said with a similarly shy grin. "I was wondering where you disappeared to after school. Did you become a celebrity overnight?" He glanced toward the black vehicle pulling away from the curb.

"No, that's my friend's driver. She picks me up from time to time." They entered the elevator together and Taka rested his basket of clean clothes on his hip, which was a bit awkward for him since they were so narrow.

"I bet it'd be fun though, stepping out of a limo onto a red carpet with adoring fans waving at you and the media snapping tons of pictures. I wonder if I could arrange that for the opening of my restaurant when it happens…" Izumi smiled at such whimsy as the boy chuckled nervously. "Anyway, have people been pestering you about what happened at the arcade the other day? Apparently we were the only ones from Mugen who were there that night. I couldn't get between classes without someone stopping to ask me what went on."

Izumi trained her eyes on the floor. "I don't even know what happened exactly, so what is there to tell? Some piece of equipment exploded backstage and caused all kinds of damage, but luckily everyone got out okay."

"Yeah… Not a very good impression of a place you boasted of, though." Taka quirked a teasing eyebrow. "Maybe next time we go we can make it through a few rounds of karaoke safely."

"Next time _we_ go? Isn't that a little presumptuous?" Izumi returned in a tone to match his expression. It rapidly changed to embarrassment and he turned his head to hide a blush. She giggled and nudged his arm to reassure him she meant nothing by it, then the doors opened with a ding. They exited but stood in the lobby instead of returning to their rooms. "It's too bad Hiroshi won't be able to play in the district finals. Haruki is hosting this year and I don't know who cheer for!"

The boy ponderously scratched his chin. "No offense, but do they even stand a chance against us, or Kaikoura for that matter? I've been hearing all about the new coaches they hired who whipped every team into better shape than ever. Eiji is going to have a tough time on the field."

Izumi put her hand on her hip. "Well, I'm certain that Haruki's martial arts team is going to end up at regionals!" Taka grinned, knowing Hye-Mi would make it difficult for Mugen to earn their trophy.

As the date of August fifteenth drew closer the students of Haruki High began decorating their halls with school spirit. Every four years they hosted the annual sports championship that would determine which school in Sapporo would go head-to-head with others in the region and possibly represent Hokkaido at national championships. It was part sporting event and part festival, and all of it was new to Fushi. As a member of the athletic medicine program she became unexpectedly busy and had no time to help Naota or Akira decorate, and Hye-Mi spent every minute out of the classroom training for her matches. This allowed the fire senshi to get to know one another since Fushi was appointed as an aid to the Martial Arts Club. "I don't know if it'll be a fair fight sending you in against anyone else," she remarked from the bleachers surrounding the outdoor platform. "You've been practicing a style no one else knows since you were a baby."

After a swift axe kick Hye-Mi returned to her water bottle near Fushi's feet. "Well, most of these other kids have been studying karate or aikido for a long time too, so I feel like I'll have some tough opponents! Apparently the taekwondo practitioners from Kaikoura are to be feared…" She scoffed at this. "…but what they don't know is that their fighting style evolved from taekkyeon, so I know all their moves and then some!"

"You're awfully confident," Fushi said. "Isn't there a saying about arrogance leading to defeat?" Hye-Mi just shrugged and sat down to remove her instep guards; her friend noticed she wasn't wearing any hand protection. "Are you going to want wraps for the competition?"

Another shrug. "I suppose so. I mostly use my legs, though."

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" Fushi declared as she stood up to stretch. She then glanced across the platform and saw some boys quickly turn away. Hye-Mi snickered at her furrowed brow.

"They asked me to ask you if you were single… I said you were out of their league."

"Oh, thanks for that! After the weirdness with Kei I don't really feel like dating anyone until I graduate SMU!" The duo returned to the locker room where Hye-Mi stowed her gear for tomorrow's competition and Fushi returned her supplies to the aid office, then they ventured into the main building and located Naota at the Drama Club booth. The spunky girl waved from the top of a ladder and Fushi frowned again. "You're not supposed to go past the second-to-last rung, you know."

"Pfft," Naota refuted while pinning up some streamers, "that's why Takahashi-kun was holding the ladder for me!" Her two friends raised skeptical eyebrows; no one else was around. "Err… Takahashi-kun? TAKAHASHI!" A first-year boy immediately came scurrying out of a nearby classroom looking like a guilty puppy and took hold of the ladder, flashing the older girls a worried glance that they tittered at. Naota turned her nose in the air before resuming her task. "Tickets for _Allerleirauh_ are going to be discounted if you buy them during the finals. There's only two and a half more weeks 'til the play!" _'And only one more day to get this thing finished!'_

* * *

Akira bowed to the principal of Haruki High and his officials on the platform before gazing out over the enormous amount of students standing in and around the soccer field. A nervous hand closed around the microphone and she shot an apprehensive glance at the mousy technician named Daigo who gave her a thumbs-up. With that she inhaled greatly, knowing any mistake she made would be heard by over a thousand people.

"Welcome to the thirty-fifth annual Sapporo district finals!" her voice rang out. "Today we celebrate the spirit of sportsmanship by pitting four great schools against one another to see who has what it takes to represent our city in the upcoming Hokkaido regional finals. We have only three days to see which institution will come out on top, and in that time I know all of us who are not competing will be treated to a show of excellent skill! On behalf of Haruki High School of Soen, I wish you all the best of luck! Let the trials begin!"

An office assistant was waiting to help her down from the podium as great cheering erupted and the band from Sawakana Alternative High School arranged itself on the track. Down in the bleachers Naota, Izumi, Taka and Hiroshi yelled excitedly as shiny brass instruments, woodwinds and drums struck up the official anthem of Haruki which then transitioned nicely into the themes of Mugen Academy and Kaikoura High School, and they displayed a great sense of modesty by performing their own song last.

Naota found herself staring at a girl who had an uncanny resemblance to the piano player from Tsukasa Arcade's lounge. She had the same shaggy, dusty brown hair, the same amber eyes and the same dark skin tone. She was in front with the flutists and closed her eyes as she played, fingers dancing effortlessly over the silver tube. Upon further inspection Naota realized she knew the name of the girl, and it was one that made the color drain from her face. Izumi could place the girl in her memory as well and leaned over with a slight scowl. "Isn't that Kimura—"

"Don't say her name!" Naota fearfully interjected. "She could always tell when someone talked about her… Even if you said nice things, she still tormented you!"

"Oh good grief, settle down." Izumi rolled her eyes. "I'm going to say hi!"

_"No!"_ the shorter girl shrieked, yanking her friend back to the bench. "She hated us, remember?! Hikari and her evil twin brother harassed us more than Hanako! She probably gave that Kumada witch the idea that ruined my graduation speech… and my complexion!"

Izumi stared at her friend unamusedly. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" The band finished playing and athletes were now heading to their respective areas of competition. Naota kept both eyes glued to the person responsible for making junior high miserable, wondering if her brother was somewhere nearby. Her countenance abruptly changed to mischief.

"Let's follow her!" She jumped up before Izumi could protest or Taka and Hiroshi could ask what was going on. Their confused expression was mutual. Naota stealthily followed the Kimura girl as she made her way across the west lawn toward the tennis courts. Hikari stopped outside a chain-link fence and called out when a player in the red and indigo of Sawakana scored the second point against his opponent. They were identical aside from gender. "It's him… Mitsuo!" Naota whispered.

"He just beat that Kaikoura player without breaking a sweat," Izumi commented. "There's nothing evil about being good at a sport." The boy served and exchanged a few hits with his opponent before a hard overhand swing earned him the '40' point. Mitsuo tapped his racket on the heel of his sneakers before giving his sister a wave. She then entered the main building with Naota and Izumi as her shadow.

Hiroshi and Taka had wandered over to the martial arts platform since Eiji's soccer match was starting in an hour. On the barely-forgiving mat a Haruki jujutsu practitioner faced off against one of Mugen's most popular judo students whom Hiroshi was acquainted with. It was like watching an interesting ballet of dodges, but it ended the instant a grab went wide. The judo student snagged his opponent's arm and threw him out of the circle. The match-ups were apparently chosen by name lottery so students of each discipline could compete against all others. After another round Hye-Mi prepared to fight against a boy in karate garb.

He wasn't much taller than her but he had bulk muscle and looked at the girl with a disdainful smirk. Hiroshi shot his friend a nervous glance. There were only a handful of female combatants, proving the martial arts clubs were male-dominated. But that didn't prevent Hye-Mi from respectfully bowing before a flag dropped and she began her rhythmic steps.

The karate student watched her for a moment before springing forward to deliver five quick punches. Hye-Mi smacked each fist away and countered with a roundhouse after the last one, telling her opponent she wasn't here to play. One thing Taka noticed was that none of the martial artists spoke to one another; they let their moves do the talking. Aside from an occasional word of attack it was completely silent on and around the platform. As he watched Hye-Mi fight he found himself holding his breath, too.

The boy made two slow circles around his 'dancing' foe before leaping toward her in a flying kick. Hye-Mi dodged it and jumped over his attempted leg sweep, then they exchanged a series of nail-biting punches, blocks, and parries almost too fast for the eye to follow. She sidestepped a high snap kick, deflected a fist away from her head, and ended the match by falling to her hand and tripping the boy with one foot while smacking his chest with the other, a move related to _nal-chi-gi_. It all happened in less than twenty seconds and Hiroshi whooped as the karate student landed on his back. "Seeing her in action is amazing!" he exclaimed, making Taka chuckle.

Meanwhile, Naota and Izumi had ducked behind one of the booths inside to avoid detection by Hikari. She received a few funny looks and even blatant glares from time to time but greeted everyone with smiles and compliments. Eventually she wandered out to the big fountain surrounded by now-bare cherry trees and abruptly halted. "Whoever you are, why are you following me?" she demanded.

"Busted…" Izumi sighed, pushing Naota out into the open where they received a scowl. Hikari squinted before her eyes widened in complete surprise.

"I recognize you two!" she exclaimed. "Saito and Suisaigaka! Wow! It's been a few years!"

"Yet not enough…" Naota mumbled. She recoiled slightly when the girl approached. But it was hard to be mad at her broad smile.

"Nice to see you again, Kimura," Izumi nodded. "I see you ended up going to Sawakana. Your brother, too."

"And _you_ are wearing a Mugen Academy uniform! Wow! What are you doing there?" She gazed at the taller girl in wonderment.

"Fashion design. I got in on academic merit. But Naota is acting now, at least in the upcoming school play, and her artistic skills have improved greatly. You should see her portraits."

Naota remained silent as Hikari regarded her apprehensively. "That would be fun… I love art. I don't know if you know, but I was in the band on flute and I got this awesome gig playing piano in the lounge at Tsukasa Arcade. Last Friday there was a big commotion right after I left. I almost wish I had been there to see what happened!"

"We were there, too," Izumi carefully replied. "Apparently there was an equipment failure—"

"Have you really changed so much since junior high?" Naota cut in. "How can you be so conversational and _nice_ when you made both our lives a living hell?"

Izumi was stunned by her rudeness and Hikari looked completely crushed, so much so that Naota regretted spewing the words onto her. But then the short-haired girl squared her shoulders and looked Naota in the eye. "I know it will never be enough to erase those bad memories, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I behaved and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. The councilors at Sawakana helped me work through my issues. I'm not that evil child you used to know!"

Hikari tangled her fingers in her feathered hair. "You see, my family wasn't living in the best conditions back then. We were so poor, and although my older brother was working a lot it wasn't enough to keep a non-leaky roof over our heads and food on the table. We all had to make sacrifices, Kazuki, Mitsuo, Teruo and myself, and I was just so full of resentment and spite toward everyone else because they had perfectly functioning families. But we don't have parents… They died in that horrible train crash down in Kyoto, so I was doubly angry that they had abandoned us."

"That… that's terrible…" Izumi almost sniffled. "You never told anyone about this!"

Hikari looked up sheepishly. "I didn't want everyone to pity me. But after we were expelled and had to go to Sawakana, Mitsuo and I mellowed out a lot. For him it was racket sports and I found peace in art and music. I was even able to sell some of my paintings to help Kazuki pay rent on our apartment. He worked all through high school and didn't even try for university exams, but now he's a really good cook at a busy place downtown."

Naota raised her chin and stuck out her hand. Hikari blinked a few times in confusion before clasping it with a smile. "It's all water under the bridge now. What do you say we go watch the soccer match between Mugen and Sawakana?"

* * *

There was one person among the throng of excited, chattering students who was not enjoying the festivities. Kei stood in the east lawn near the baseball field with his arms crossed and a glare on his face that prevented anyone from talking to him, regardless if they were old acquaintances or not. The eyes of Neodymium were desperately scanning the crowds and his will reached out over the entire campus, but he just could not pinpoint whom he sought.

_"**There are two unawakened celestial souls here, I can feel them!" **_the dark essence growled.

_'Once you find them I'll become stronger, right?'_ Kei asked from the recesses of his own mind.

Neodymium caused the boy's lips to curl into a sneer. **_"Yes… the more souls we absorb, the more powerful you will become, especially against the Azure Soldier and her allies. Just one soul will allow you to ascend and consume the thing that will make you invincible."_**

_'What's that?'_

Neodymium chuckled lowly. **_"The Sun, my precious host… The sun that gives life to this planet is what will give us ultimate power!"_**His internal chortle died down. **_"But unless you manage to acquire at least one celestial soul all your efforts will have been in vain, for the Azure Soldier and her allies will prevent us from reaching the Sun."_** This thought caused the dark being to glower ominously. Suddenly his influence receded and Kei blinked his own eyes in astonishment.

_'But… what about your search?'_

_"**I need you to locate them for me. Focus on the energy I sensed and find the ones who possess it."**_ Kei wasn't about to argue with the strict command and so stepped out from beneath the tree he had been leaning against, wincing as sunlight beamed down upon him. He closed his eyes and focused on absorbing the auras of everyone around him; they were mostly dull in color, but then he felt a strong presence beckoning him in the direction of the gymnasium. **_"Very good, my host,"_** Neodymium praised.

The volleyball tournaments were being held in the gym as Kei discovered when he entered the large building. Six girls wearing the dark blue and green of Kaikoura High were preparing to face off against Haruki's team. As they stretched on the court Kei's vision fell upon an individual with short blonde hair who was much more petite than her teammates. The aura she exuded was the strongest in the room and he smiled at his success. "Who's the chibi one?" he asked a Kaikoura student seated on the bleachers beside him.

The girl's expression admonished him. "That's Ishida Ren, our all-star! She's only a first-year but she plays at varsity level. Don't underestimate her just because she's small!" Kei hummed as the match began with Haruki's serve. The ball flew right toward the blonde who bumped it effortlessly to the setter, who then shouted "five-five-five!" and a player from the back line sprang forward, leaping into the air to smack the ball into their opponent's far left corner where they missed it. Kei noticed that none of the players even smiled, remaining focused on victory.

* * *

Hikari, Naota and Izumi had rejoined Taka and Hiroshi on the big bleachers around the soccer field. Mugen players drilled themselves by practicing passes and steals. It was easy to pick out Eiji's mop of blond hair which he supported with the help of a headband. "That must be the White Lion of Mugen Academy!" Hikari remarked in slight awe. "He sure is a lot less intimidating than I've been led to believe."

Taka smirked a little. "Don't let his stature fool you. Eiji is our team's fastest player, and he's renowned for his flip kicks. I bet he'll score a goal within the first ten minutes of the game!"

"I don't know…" Hiroshi refuted, "Sawakana looks prepared this year. They might just give us a run for the money. I bet you five thousand yen it'll take _fifteen_ minutes before he scores."

Taka accepted the wager with a handshake and tensely watched the match begin. As he had predicted, within five minutes Mugen was in scoring position. The ball rocketed toward the goalie, but he intercepted it which made Hikari whoop. When he booted it back onto the field it was quickly stolen by a Mugen forward who sent it over the heads of Sawakana's defense right to Eiji. He jumped up to meet the ball with his foot and side-kicked it into the goal. "Pay up!" Taka grinned as the spectators cheered.

"Hmph," Hiroshi grumbled, reluctantly surrendering a few bills. "Why don't you get us something to eat? That was my lunch money, after all."

Taka expectantly turned toward Izumi but she was much too enthralled with the game. "I'll go with you," Naota offered, and the pair ventured into the cafeteria. Surprisingly the tables were occupied by mixed groups of students from all four schools although there were more isolated clusters of red and navy blue Sawakana students on the perimeters. "I wish their bad reputation didn't precede them," Naota sighed.

"Just because your tan friend is nice doesn't mean everyone else from that place is," Taka said after purchasing some bowls of gyudon and a tray of shrimp shumai. Naota could have gotten something for free, but her attention had been captured by four men in suits situated around someone in a bright green yukata. She instantly rushed over.

"Maiko! What are _you_ doing here?"

The heiress emerged from her bodyguards who returned interested stares with stony looks. "I came to support my friends on this most jovial of days," she smiled from beneath her sleek bun and cascading hair pin. She loosely held an oilpaper parasol in one hand while gazing about. "Your school is most impressive." With that she waved the bodyguards away, then faced the boy who came to stand behind Naota.

"Taka, this is Horisawa Maiko, a friend of Izumi and I." She grinned at his stunned expression, but he quickly composed himself and bowed. While crossing the lawn almost everyone they passed stopped to stare at the girl who for all their knowledge could be the imperial princess. As they approached the bleachers Izumi looked down and waved enthusiastically.

Maiko bowed to Hikari and Hiroshi before taking a seat beneath her parasol. People near the group began murmuring and pointing; no one knew who the mysterious girl was, but her presence was more than enough to demand their attention. The heiress watched the soccer match with interest. "I have never been to a sporting event before," she admitted. "This is very exciting. Although I too am a student, our worlds would never meet unless classical dance teams were established at the other schools."

Izumi laughed a little and passed the gyudon to Hikari. After Eiji's latest sliding steal that resulted in another point, her ears began to ring. She shook her head but the high-pitched frequency persisted even when she tapped her temples to clear her thoughts. Frowning, she glanced at Naota who was obviously shouting something, but she couldn't hear it at all. She couldn't hear _anything_ and stood up worriedly. Just then a shiver snaked down her spine. It felt like someone had drenched her with a bucket of water. _'What on earth is going on?'_ she wondered. Izumi was oblivious to the stares she received as it dawned on her that their new friend was resonating with a powerful aura. _'Hikari is… one of the Zodiac warriors!'_

Despite her revelation the strange sensation persisted. From her position in the bleachers Izumi fixated her gaze on the gymnasium across the lawn. Another aura was calling to her, one similar to her own but much more daunting. _'Who could it belong to?'_ she wondered. With tons of students from all over the city gathered in one place it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. She noticed Maiko staring up expectantly. "I… _we_ have to go…" she vaguely said to the boys. A moment after descending the steps she was followed by the heiress, Naota and Hikari at the rear.

If the trend held true, Apollo would appear when they discovered who this other senshi was. "Where are we going?" the tan girl asked. Before she could receive an answer the doors to the gym flew open, expelling panicked students. Izumi's brow furrowed– something was very wrong inside!

* * *

Kei released a bout of maniacal laughter as everyone around him scrambled to reach the exits, their screams of terror filling the evil essence within him with glee. **_"How I have longed to hear the cries of this pathetic race…"_** Neodymium happily sighed. He surged forward to claim control of the boy's body and deliberately made his way through the rushing mob toward the diminutive blonde who had been knocked to the ground. Once the gym had emptied he made a sweeping gesture and the shadowy wraiths he had summoned to cause such chaos vanished.

Ren slowly uncovered her head and fearfully examined her surroundings through large brown eyes. She could feel a few bruises forming on her skin where people had stepped on her and stood up carefully, scanning the ceiling for any sign of the black specters. But she was completely alone now aside from the voice that suddenly spoke her name. She whirled around with a gasp to face the boy in the Haruki uniform.

Much to his surprise she drew up her fists. "S-stay back!" the girl said shakily. "I know how to throw a punch!" She screamed the next instant because he had moved too fast for the eye to follow and was now tightly gripping her arms.

"What good will it do you?" the boy smirked. "Stand down, Adamant One. Give me your crystal!" Just as he attacked her mouth Ren delivered an uppercut, making Kei reeled from the pain as Neodymium yelled **_"curse this weak body!"_** The girl escaped into the hallway, her head darting each direction since she didn't know where to go. A harsh hissing sound from behind spurred her down a random hall where she ran into a wall of violet smoke. She whirled around but was stopped by a falling vent and a specter appearing before her.

"**Aah, Argos is glad to see you!"** Ren stood, mouth agape, until her instinct to flee kicked back in. She had no idea where she was going but she would settle for anywhere away from the gaseous creature. Another vent fell to the ground ahead of her and the purple smog coalesced into the vague shape of a man. **"Surrender, servant of the Zodiac!"** In the next instant he had surged forward, entering her frozen-open mouth to transfix her whole body. Ren felt herself slowly being strangled as a sharp pain radiated from her chest. She couldn't even force out a cry for help.

That didn't prevent someone from coming to her rescue, however. Four girls stepped out of the gloom, three of them with wands in their hands. Hikari faltered at the sight of the mist possessing the volleyball player, then jumped as a small furry creature ran past. The cat hissed and puffed out his hair, standing boldly before the senshi. **"So you have come…"** the mist-monster uttered, withdrawing from Ren's body with a pink orb flickering among his tendrils.

"What is that?" Naota breathed in awe as the creature faced them, leering victoriously.

"Her _sailor crystal_," Apollo answered. "That abomination must not be allowed to take it!"

Hikari had to shield her eyes as bright light filled the hall, then she watched in total shock as different versions of Naota, Maiko and Izumi converged on the creature who swelled and batted them away like flies. The soldier in yellow recovered gracefully and sent two gusts of air into the gas monster. He was briefly dispersed but quickly reformed. "Help me, Aquarius!" Sailor Gemini commanded.

"What is going on?" Hikari's voice wavered. "Who _are_ you people?!"

"They are warriors of the Zodiac," the cat answered, making her flinch. "And you are one as well. If they are unable to return that sailor crystal to its host, the Zodiac will be incomplete and darkness will destroy all life on this planet. They need your help."

"W-what can I do? Why are you talking?!" Hikari recoiled and almost turned to run away, yet something compelled her to watch her new friends fight. Ethereal vines burst through the floor and trapped the vaporous being, holding him in place long enough to be battered by blasts of wind from Naota and Maiko. But no matter how fierce their attacks, he became whole in a matter of seconds.

"They need your help to disperse that Seiza elemental. He is immune to Virgo's traps and can only be vanquished by the wind. In you I sense a storm of emotions… Learn to focus it into strength for your friends, your sisters!" Hikari nodded several times and held out her hand expectantly. She didn't have to wait long; something from deep within her heart surfaced and coalesced into the shape of a lavender wand.

Hikari saw a man covered in furs traversing a snowy plain with an interesting weapon on his back. A hawk flew overhead, crying out as a vicious wolf suddenly emerged from the blizzard. It wasn't a normal wolf, its fur having been replaced by patches of pustules and its teeth fully exposed due to receding gums. Blackened eyes judged the man before it sprinted toward him, but he did not run away. The man removed a ring with four blades from his back and hurled it at the monster wolf, cutting it cleanly in half. The weapon returned to him like a boomerang and he continued his march through the snow. _'Effortless as the wind…'_ she thought.

_"Librae Star Power, Make Up!"_

A gentle gust emerged from the wand, wrapping around her arms and legs. Sailor Virgo rotated in time to see a tiara appear on Hikari's forehead, a band of golden metal with a deep blue sapphire in the center. She returned the stare with a determined smile. Aquarius and Gemini suddenly felt renewed strength in their tiring limbs as a soothing breeze whisked through their clothing. The Trinity of Air was complete.

"Duplicate!" the yellow soldier said, and all of a sudden Argos was faced with _two_ Sailor Geminis. He didn't know who to attack which allowed Sailor Aquarius to vault over her ally, a blue frost forming in the palm of her hand.

"Uplift!" intoned Sailor Libra. Argos found himself sucked into a funnel of air that prevented any escape. He spun around and around, realizing his hold on the sailor crystal was weakening.

"Dual Wind Blast!" Sailor Gemini shouted. She and her doppelganger each projected two hard currents that converged on Argos from every direction. He shot out of the funnel in four parts and desperately tried to make himself whole again.

Sailor Aquarius unleashed her frigid wind upon him. "Ice Wing…_Strike!" _Translucent blue wings sailed through the air, intercepting the four gas orbs and freezing them solid. For a moment they hung in the air as if reality itself had paused, then the brilliant pink light of the sailor crystal shone forth and shattered the ice. The senshi watched it float back to Ren's body, returning to their civilian forms as she inhaled a great breath. She sat up coughing and wheezing and stared at the quartet in confusion.

"Uhn… what happened?" she groggily inquired. Naota held out her hand to help the girl up. "How did I get here from the volleyball court?"

"Someone pulled the fire alarm as a prank and you went the wrong way," Izumi lied. She internally frowned at how good she was becoming at fabricating excuses. "But everything is fine. I'm sure the game will resume shortly." Indeed, when the five girls emerged from the gymnasium athletes and spectators had returned and the official overseeing the match declared that it would continue. Nobody had gotten hurt and Kei was nowhere to be seen. Hikari was now tuned in to the energy Ren emitted and sidled up to Izumi once they were on their way back to the soccer field. Apollo stuck around, trotting alongside Naota.

"That Kaikoura girl is like us, isn't she? Why didn't she get a wand and transform?"

"An excellent question," Maiko said, looking down at the cat.

He made sure to keep quiet since people were still wandering all over campus. "It was not her time. We know that girl is a Zodiac warrior, but the Deceiver, as Naota so aptly named him, knows as well. I doubt he will attempt another possession in public. He will likely wait for the chance to attack when she is alone."

"What was that word you called the monster… a Seiza?" Hikari went on.

"Seiza is just a term I came up with after learning about Terran astronomy. The natural elements of this planet are easy to manipulate; that was how the invasion of Umbris began. Phosphorous creatures set fire to the villages outside the palace and scorched the land…" He grew silent as they returned to Taka and Hiroshi.

Although the volleyball competition had resumed, Ren felt distracted. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was now something more important to her than winning the district finals. Who was the boy that had singled her out, and for what purpose? And who were the girls that had been there when she woke up? She was so preoccupied by these thoughts that she almost didn't hear the setter calling out her number, and was yanked back to the present where she quickly analyzed the situation. The ball was now too low to spike so she pretended to go all out and feinted by pushing it just over the net. The defenders there had moved back and now rushed forward to bump it back, but they were too late. Her peers on the sidelines cheered, yet Ren didn't hear them at all.

* * *

_"**Another failed opportunity…"**_ Neodymium glowered from within Kei's subconscious. The boy had taken refuge in the school's basement where it was dark, cool and completely vacant. **_"Perhaps I underestimated the warriors this time. Although young, they have unexpectedly embraced their duty as guardians of this planet. And that red feline Argos managed to glimpse before his demise… I cannot help but feel as if I have seen those eyes before."_**

_'Is he someone from your past?'_ Kei wondered.

Neodymium hummed. **_"I have no past… I am eternal. I have been in existence since the beginning of the universe, venturing from galaxy to galaxy to consume the light of stars that give me power."_** His tone abruptly lowered to a menacing whisper. **_"Until I entered the Black Crescent…"_**

_'What happened?'_

_"**I tasted defeat for the first time. Perhaps I was too hasty, too arrogant. Or perhaps my minions were simply too weak. Regardless, they were defeated by the warriors of Umbris. But, like me, they lived in shadow… the sun did not touch their planet. I would have remained oblivious to their existence if those on Divina had not fled. I ordered my minions to pursue them, for I needed their energy to bolster my spirit… but I had sent them to their doom. The Umbrans had the strength of their revered moon on their side, but it was too cold for me to consume and I was forced to retreat."**_

_'And you came here, to Earth,'_ Kei inexplicably knew.

_"**A millennia ago, when your kind still did not know how vast your own world truly was. Your sun filled me with a hunger I had to satiate. I was close to death, I knew it was my salvation. But as on Umbris, warriors rose up to protect the Earthlings against my minions**_.**_"_** His next words boomed throughout Kei's mind. **_"The Sun itself was responsible for giving them the power to face me! And the stars… The stars the Sun touched fell to this planet and imbued their vessels with celestial power I had never thought possible!"_**

The boy cringed and shook his head to clear the echo. Neodymium spoke softly again. **_"They banished me to the center of the galaxy, but your sun called to me… I had to have it! I escaped the black hole's dark embrace and feasted on young stars until I gathered the strength to return to this pathetic solar system."_** His words were nearly inaudible. **_"Just one… If I claim one of the Zodiac warrior's celestial souls, they will be unable to prevent me from finally consuming your beautiful sun. All of them must be present to banish me again, so I must stop just one of them from awakening…"_**

Kei silently ruminated over this. _'All I have to do is find one before they do and I'll crush them.'_

_"**Yes…"**_ Neodymium muttered. **_"There are now seven warriors active. We know who the Adamant One is, but she has retained her soul. I need you to seek out the remaining four before they do. One crystal is all you need…"_**

_'Five remaining.'_

_"**What?"**_

_'There are really thirteen constellations in the Zodiac, but one of them isn't acknowledged by the westerners. The whole Zodiac is only present in a few systems, mainly Celtic and Sidereal astrology.'_

Neodymium grew excited by this information. **_"Thirteen you say? Why is it that I only sense twelve celestial souls on this planet?"_** Kei physically shrugged, but his insight had given the dark essence an idea. **_"I must exert my will unto the galaxy and search for this missing soldier! If she does not appear to the Earth warriors, they will be incomplete and unable to stop me!"_** He chortled his manic glee which made the boy smile. **_"Oh, my precious host… I knew you would serve me well. I promise when the time comes, you will become a god among your people… I shall find the soul of this thirteenth warrior for you!"_**


	9. IX: Thrill

Chapter Nine  
Thrill

"I can't believe we lost to Mugen this year!" a girl wearing a deep blue skirt and jacket complained as Ren entered the foyer of Kaikoura High School. She received a surprised look from the older student. "But _you_ were amazing, Ishida-san! If only winning the district finals were dependent on volleyball alone, we would be headed to regionals!"

Ren smiled and shrugged. "We all did our best, but Mugen was determined to beat us. There's nothing we can do about that besides practice and try to place next year." She heard more lamenting throughout the halls: "We failed our coaches!" "All that training for nothing!" "Why should I even continue playing sports?!" The girl with layered blonde hair just had to sigh. Certainly volleyball was important to her; she loved the game and she was good at it, but there were more important things in life, such as family and friends… although she didn't have too many of those.

"Good morning, Minami-sensei," Ren said to her teacher who was also a track coach. Most of the faculty at Kaikoura pulled double-duty; they were athletes first and teachers second. After the first few minutes of class it became apparent that no one but Ren had recovered from the loss Kaikoura had suffered at the hands of Mugen Academy. Baseball, tennis, track and field and soccer players berated themselves for not giving their best and failing their families, coaches and one another. When she could no longer stand to listen to such whining, Ren dug her earbuds out of her bag. But just at that moment there came a knock at the door.

Her leanly-muscled teacher opened it and said "ah, we've been expecting you!", his words making the whole class fall silent. A girl with long black hair bound in a ponytail stepped inside, her violet eyes darting around apprehensively. Ren noticed toned arms visible beneath the dark green uniform top. _'I wonder what sport she plays…'_

"Everyone, this is Maeda Shuryo. She just transferred here from Osaka—" Snickers and amused looks greeted this statement. "—and we wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression of our school by denying her our northern hospitality," Mr. Minami sternly finished. He eyed his class for a moment before directing the new girl to a desk adjacent to Ren. She didn't return any of the stares she received.

At lunch Ren carried her bowl of tawny pasta to the table the volleyball team usually ate at. She was the only first-year in attendance and could typically hold her own in their conversations regarding exam practices, night school courses and boys, but today she dined in silence. "What's wrong, Ishida?" the third-year captain eventually asked. "You don't have any suggestions for who I should pick to lead the team next year? I want to make sure you girls beat Mugen!"

"Honestly, Suzuki-san, I don't care. I don't think any one person is responsible for victory or failure. We didn't even lose this year, you guys! We won all our matches against Mugen, Haruki _and_ Sawakana, so how can you call that a loss?" She then got up and stomped into the corner nearest the double doors, angrily biting into tempura shrimp while glaring at her dejected peers. _'Get over it!'_ she wanted to shout. _'There's no such thing as perfection!'_

Then her eyes fell upon the new girl from her class. Shuryo was oblivious to the gloomy atmosphere; she was smiling and giggling while animatedly speaking with a third-year boy Ren recognized as Okada Daisuke, leader of the Kyudo Club. He certainly was handsome, but he was like a big brother to everyone. Since kyudo was not one of the sports featured in the district finals there had been no reason for him to worry about late night practices or putting his schoolwork on hold. He looked as relaxed and carefree as always.

The girl was gesticulating wildly which made Daisuke chuckle, a reaction he only offered to few people, and Ren wondered what they were talking about. Their banter abruptly ended as the clique of swim team girls marched up to the boy. His girlfriend, the team captain, did not look at all happy to see him. "Who's this?" Sadako demanded with a glare and crossed arms. Her friends copied the stance.

Daisuke's expression fell. "Maeda-chan just transferred here. She's in class 1-B. We were just talking."

"Just talking… to a _first-year_?" the older girl spat. "Don't be stupid, Okada! She was _obviously_ flirting with you."

"So what?" he asked while looking down at her. "It's not like I was going to run off with her or anything. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well she looks like the kind of _tramp_ who would force herself on you."

Ren cringed as she watched Shuryo's fingers curl into fists. "What did you just call me, you bleached-blonde skank?" Sadako's mouth dropped open at that and she roughly shoved the new girl's shoulder. Shuryo's fist connected with her cheek, downing her easily, and the clique stared at their fallen captain. Then they swarmed over her like angry hornets.

A circle immediately formed around them and the chant of "fight, fight, fight!" went up with many male students hooting and hollering. Two teachers showed up a moment later, shoving their way through the ring of students. "Break it up, girls! Break it up!" The crowd parted enough for Ren to see Shuryo kick one of her attackers in the shin before she was hoisted up by the arm and marched toward the principal's office along with most of the other swimmers. One had a bloody nose and another sported a darkening eye so they were taken to the infirmary. Now nobody was talking about yesterday's defeat at the district finals.

Ren sighed as she made her way to the girl's locker room after school. She received a few muted greetings when she got there and noticed everyone was much too quiet. Where was the gossip? Where were the best sports bra arguments? Where were the workout compliments? She understood why when she reached her locker. The new girl was standing right beside it in a white gi and pine green hakama. "Um… hi," Ren cautiously greeted.

Shuryo looked up from tying her belt. "Hi… Aren't you in my class?"

"Yeah, I'm Ishida Ren."

"I'm sure you know all about _me_ by now…" the girl mumbled as Ren changed into her shorts. "My first day at a new school and I blow it by starting a fight…" She shook her head in repentance.

"Um, I saw the fight… I know Sadako started it by pushing you. I don't think any of her friends expected you to hit back."

Shuryo allowed herself a small smile. "Well, don't get used to _that_ reaction. I came here because I got expelled from my old school for fighting. This place is my last chance."

Although Ren was curious to find out more, she refrained from being nosy. "What's that uniform for?"

"Oh, I joined Kyudo Club. That's why I was talking to Okada-sama… I've been practicing archery for the past couple years and when I found out there was a club here I wanted to join." Her countenance dimmed. "I didn't think his girlfriend would flip out on me for it."

The blonde glanced around before taking a step closer to her. "You didn't hear this from me, but she deserved it! Sadako is such a snob and Okada is too good for her!"

"The principal didn't see it that way," Shuryo sighed. "I came here to get away from the fights, but he'll have me expelled if it happens again. It's not like I seek out violence, I'm just not going to roll over and let somebody boss me around!" The two girls grinned at one another and Shuryo adjusted her clothing. She walked toward the exit before pausing and turning to look back at the shorter girl. "Thanks for talking to me, Ishida-san," she said in a furtive tone. Ren smiled shyly.

* * *

When Ren got to school the next day she was surprised by the easy atmosphere and couldn't help but wonder if Shuryo's fight had broken them out of their stupor. "That old Shinto shrine in Gotenzan forest couldn't have picked a better time to open!" a girl in her class excitedly said to her friend. "I'm going there after school to get a love charm!"

"I'm going to make a prayer to help me pass autumn exams," the other said. "If I fail my parents will kill me!"

Ren turned around to face them. "What shrine are you talking about?"

"The Seicho Shrine!" the freckled girl answered. "It's been in Hokkaido for decades, and always run by the Maeda family." Just then Shuryo entered the classroom and the three shared a look. "She's from Osaka, but I wonder if she's related to the old couple who runs the shrine."

"Why don't you just ask?" the friend offered.

"No way! I don't want to get punched!"

Ren scoffed at that. "She's not a violent person. Don't judge her because of one incident that snooty Sadako caused." The girls eyed her skeptically and turned around when Shuryo arrived at her seat. A few other people wondered at the coincidence of the shared family name, but no one had the guts to ask the girl directly if her relatives owned the shrine. Ren was, regrettably, included.

The next day public transport services struggled to include the Seicho Shrine in their route as people kept asking to be taken there. From what Ren had found out from her peers it used to be the largest, most popular Shinto shrine in Sapporo until 2010. Then it fell into disrepair; people thought the old couple living there had died but apparently they were alive and well. Students from each of the five high schools were anxiously waiting to be dropped off, Ren recognizing their uniforms from the district finals. She was interested in learning what all the fuss was about and skipped volleyball practice.

The throng was deposited at the base of a low hill where they faced a long set of steps lined with statues. Ren guessed they were figures from mythology due to the elaborate costumes and details. The top of the hill was so congested with people it was almost impassable because everyone was milling about, admiring the landscaping, or waiting in line to purchase charms and make prayers.

Water being drawn by a wooden wheel allowed those in the actual temple to purify themselves before making an offering to the gods. Ren couldn't think of anything she needed to pray for and she wasn't interested in buying a love charm, but perhaps the priests had something that could help ease the weird anxiety she had been carrying since the competition. She waited in a line leading to a large booth for what seemed like an hour. "Welcome to the Seicho Shrine," the girl behind the counter said. "What is it you seek this day?"

Ren blinked in astonishment. "Shuryo? You work here?" The ponytail now seemed much more pious when paired with her white kimono top and bright red hakama. She was even wearing tabi and straw sandals. The girl took in a sharp breath when she recognized Ren and summoned an older man in black pants and a hat to take her place, then stepped out from behind the booth.

"Keep it down, will you?" she muttered. "I don't want everyone from school knowing I live here!"

"So it _is_ your family who owns the shrine," Ren said with a grin. The girl nodded. "That explains why you were so quiet in class today. Why does it have to be a secret?"

The miko planted her hands on her hips. "You don't know anyone else our age who's a priestess-in-training, do you? It's embarrassing! See how many people are here? I've been selling charms and prayer slips all day and not one person has been able to tell that I was the one who hit Sadako."

"She hit you first," Ren kindly reminded her.

"The point is… I'm at peace here. And I don't want Sadako and her friends showing up to cause trouble when there's no principal to come between us. My grandparents don't need that kind of negative publicity!"

The blonde nodded. "Okay. Your secret is safe with me." Her wide smile made the girl sigh in relief. "But… I don't think it'll be difficult for people to realize that you and the miko have the same eye color."

Shuryo waved flippantly. "They're contacts for my farsightedness. I don't really need them here because I know where everything is…" She withdrew a small capsule from her sleeve and delicately removed the tiny plastic lenses. "So the miko will have brown eyes and the student's will be purple!" They were now a deep brown color with amber flecks. She squinted for a moment before focusing on Ren again. "So what did you come here for?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to check out the shrine everyone was talking about."

Shuryo narrowly gazed at her. "I can sense a bit of negativity in your spirit, something keeping you from being at peace. This way, if you please." She inclined her head for Ren to follow, leading her around the building to a tall wooden gate that revealed meticulous landscaping. The miko glided over a stone path until arriving at a moss garden filled with trimmed bonsai plants. She knelt to select one of the pebbles from the base of a miniature plum tree, nodded decisively and held it out for Ren.

It stood out from the other pebbles because it was a flawlessly smooth chunk of rose quartz. "This is a worry stone," Shuryo said as Ren tentatively accepted the token. "You keep it in your pocket or wherever and rub it with your thumb to channel negative energy into it."

"Thanks…" the schoolgirl said with a small smile. She stuck it in her skirt pocket as instructed. "It's really beautiful here. So peaceful and simple."

Shuryo's head bobbed in agreement. "People tend to overcomplicate their lives. To live is a simple process, but the things society says we need distract from that process." They walked side by side while returning to the crowd. "No one should work themselves to death, or stay at a job that makes them miserable, or continue doing anything that doesn't fulfill the desire for happiness and inner peace. Do you get what I'm saying, Ishida?"

"I think so," she nodded. "Lately I've had the sense that there's something really important I'm supposed to be doing, so I guess I'll try to figure out what it is." She released a short sigh while lifting her shoulders. "And call me Ren… We're friends now, right?"

"Sure thing," the miko chuckled. They returned to the courtyard and bid one another farewell. "Keep the stone with you!" she waved, and Ren lifted her hand in parting. It was a long ride to her home in Toyahira ward since rush hour was in full effect, then she transferred to another bus heading to the eastern edge of the city. The sun was setting by the time Ren stepped off and traversed an unfinished sidewalk leading to the rural Ishida farm. "Mom, Dad, I'm home," she called as she kicked off her shoes. Footsteps thumped down the stairs and her younger sister appeared wearing a scowl. Even though she tried to seem menacing she was just too baby-faced to take seriously.

"Where have you been? I almost missed my ride waiting for you!" The girl with pale brown hair fumed while Ren left her backpack on a coat hook and went upstairs to her room, her sister following. "We were _supposed_ to go to that new ice cream parlor near Odori Park! You know I was saving the last of my allowance for that instead of getting a lottery ticket for that Hawaiian vacation."

"Sorry Kanna, I sort of forgot," Ren replied, sinking into a fuzzy beanbag chair. "Everyone was talking about the Seicho Shrine that just reopened after a decade so I checked it out after school. I guess I forgot about the time."

Several expressions made their way through Kanna's face until it settled on outrage. "You went there without me?! I wanted to go, too!"

"Then you should have called and said something! Jeez!" The younger girl then looked embarrassed. "There were way too many people, anyway. You wouldn't have had the patience to wait for a love charm."

She blushed. "How did you know I wanted one of those?"

"'Cause you've been talking about that Morita boy for the past week," Ren smugly replied. "Too bad you're not at my school yet. We're having a dance next month and you could have asked him to be your date."

Kanna twisted her toe in the plush carpet. "Yeah, that _is_ too bad… But today I found out he likes a girl from home economics. Her name's Noria and she's the best baker in class. So I guess it wouldn't really matter anyway."

"Hey, what is it that Mom and Dad are always telling us? _Never admit defeat!_ Noria might have an advantage in battle, but you can still win the war for his heart!"

She mulled this over for a moment, then smiled shyly. "He _was_ really impressed with my crystals from chemistry class… they were the most colorful."

"See? And science is more useful than knowing how to make muffins anyway!" Kanna gave her a doubtful look and sighed airily. "We can go shopping tomorrow to make up for not hanging out today. I'll buy you those jeans you wanted."

The younger girl paused in the doorway, turning back with a surreptitious grin. "Thanks, Ren. You're the best." It sure seemed she was receiving lots of those looks lately.

* * *

Ren's favorite summer shopping outfit consisted of a pastel mini-dress over capris, espadrilles and a fashion scarf. She and Kanna spent all day at Apia Mall trying on expensive jackets that were coming into season and shaking their heads at the newest designer footwear. "Spike heels may seem functional in Tokyo's winter, but they're definitely useless here," the younger girl remarked.

"Agreed," Ren said as they passed by the store. "Maybe we should go into that seasonal 'Snow Bunny' boutique. I heard they're having a sale on those laser-cut leggings that are all the rage down south."

Kanna winced while lifting her shopping bags. "I'm maxed out. Dad gave me enough to buy a whole winter wardrobe plus money for Mom's Christmas present."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were supposed to get that…" Ren glanced around the second story of the shopping complex. The pearl pendant was waiting in a fancy jewelry store and it would have marked the end of their shopping day if Kanna hadn't suddenly inhaled sharply and hid behind her sister. But the approaching boy saw her anyway.

"Kanna, hey!" Morita waved. Ren was taken aback at how large he was– he could have been an American football player for all she knew! She stepped aside to reveal her sister's flushed countenance. "Been shopping 'til you drop?"

"Pretty much…" the brunette managed to squeak. "We're going to get something for our mom."

"Christmas shopping before the holiday rush," Morita nodded. "Smart! Hey, I'm glad I ran into you. I was supposed to see a movie with Noria and some other friends, but they all ditched me for Mimi Hanyu's secret surprise concert." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So do you want to go to the cinema with me?"

"J-just you?" Kanna breathed again, glancing at her sister who was beaming. Ren's expression told her to go ahead, she wouldn't be mad. "I guess… that sounds fun." She straightened up and looked him in the eyes which made his own sparkle with joy. "Yes, I'd love to see a movie with you."

"Awesome! It's in fifteen minutes, so let's go!" Kanna carefully handed over her purchases, gave Ren a look letting her know again that she was the best sister in the world, and walked off with Morita. He towered over her but that was part of his charm. Ren spent some time consolidating the bags yet she still had an armload to deal with; nevertheless she made it into the jewelry shop without too much effort.

Getting on the bus was another story. She had to squeeze through the doors and shuffle down the aisle carefully so none of the sitting patrons got hit by her bags, and she gratefully rested in the very back seat. _'This is nothing compared to my spring splurge!' _she thought. When she and Kanna shopped together there was some measure of restraint involved because they spent money on clothes they could share. To most people it seemed the Ishida girls were quite spoiled, but Ren and her sister had to earn their allowance by helping their parents plant and harvest the fresh produce they took to farmer's markets every weekend. Since autumn was approaching corn and squash would be in season.

The sky grew overcast on her way down the road and she hurried to stay ahead of the rain. When she turned down the long dirt driveway a strong wind suddenly blew through the area, catching one of the bags and nearly ripping it from her hand. The box holding her mother's pearl pendant fell in the dirt. "Ah! Oh no!" Ren crouched awkwardly to reach for it, but a rustling in the bushes made her draw back with a gasp. "Oh…" she breathed in relief when a cat jumped out. It looked at her for a second before rubbing on her legs. "Where'd you come from, kitty?" His deep meow made her smile. "Are you lost? I've never seen a cat like you around here, just scraggly old mice-eaters."

The golden eyes blinked, then he followed her. Ren stopped on the front porch to look back. The cat was there, waiting. "Want to come in, kitty?" He meowed again and entered the house with her. She staggered into the living room and dumped the purchases on the large couch, then rested on an ottoman to catch her breath. The cat padded into the kitchen and sat by the fridge, staring expectantly. "What, you want food or something? We don't have a cat, so all I can think to give you is some leftover salmon."

The feline salivated while she separated a small chunk of herbed fish into a dish and put it on the floor for him. He seemed to eat it very slowly as if savoring each bite while Ren stroked his reddish brown fur. It was smooth and clean and since he didn't look to be starving at all she wondered if he was even a stray. Just then she noticed his collar and brought the tag into the light. "Your name is Apollo? That's regal," she remarked, and the cat shot her a mischievous look. Ren withdrew her phone from her purse and spoke her sister's name.

"Hey Kanna, I know you're still in the movie theater so I hope you check your video messages when you get out. I found a cat on the way home. Mom and Dad aren't here so I let him in." She angled the phone downward to capture Apollo's sitting form. "Isn't he cute? I'm going to head to Niwa's to see if anyone's posted a missing cat notice. If not, maybe we can keep him. Hope you're having fun! If Morita goes for a kiss after your date, don't get all turtley on him!" She stuck out her tongue. "Ja ne!"

She traded her sandals for a pair of muddy work boots and put on an old hoodie over the dress, then went outside to her bicycle. Just as Ren threw her leg over the seat Apollo came running and jumped into the basket on the back. "If you want to go to the store with me I guess we'd better get going before it gets dark!" Curiously there was no more wind as Ren rode along the main road. It took fifteen minutes to get to Niwa's Farm Supply.

"Good evenin', Ren," the old owner greeted. "I haven't seen you 'round here in a while. Been busy winnin' volleyball games?"

"Yep," she smiled back, "but my school lost the district finals. Mugen Academy is representing Sapporo at the regional championship." She glanced around– there was new horse tack in stock as well as seed packets for cold-weather vegetables, canning supplies and snow gear. On the bulletin board were ads for firewood and home repair, and people with trucks offered moving help. Ren didn't see any posters for lost animals, however, and returned to Mr. Niwa with a sigh. "Dad left a note on the fridge for me to pick up some fertilizer," she said, handing him the invoice.

"Already paid for! He was just waitin' for it to come in." Mr. Niwa disappeared into the storage room and returned with two large bags. "Tell your father I'd like some acorn squash as soon as it's ready!"

"Will do," Ren smiled. "Have a good evening!" She hefted both bags over her right shoulder and returned to her bike where Apollo was waiting. He squirmed in the basket while she wedged the sacks into it. As she peddled home he chose to stand on them with his front paws on her shoulder, creating a very endearing sight for people working in the fields they passed. It was twilight when she turned into the driveway, the sun casting reds and violets over thick clouds creeping down from the north. Ren sighed at the fact that their driveway was almost a mile long and riddled with potholes and ruts the whole way. She had to go slow since the quickly-falling night made it difficult to see.

Ren felt her neck hair beginning to rise at the eeriness of their surroundings. The trees were creaking ominously in a steady wind and dead leaves skittering across the ground looked like giant spiders. Apollo unexpectedly released a menacing growl. She braked hard, slid to a stop, and put down the kickstand while squinting into the darkness ahead, trying in vain to make out any familiar shapes. The girl thought she heard footsteps on the road ahead which sent a shiver down her spine. "He-hello?" she apprehensively called out. "Is someone there?" She received no answer, but the thud came again and she realized it had rhythm. It sounded like a giant was approaching; her eyes widened in an attempt to pierce the shadows. The rhythm grew increasingly louder and closer– _thud, thud, draaag. Thud, thud, draaag_…

Ren jumped when the cat yowled harshly at two red slits that suddenly appeared in the air not ten feet from her. They were accompanied by a grunt and the smell of charcoal. "Seiza!" Apollo hissed. "I shall not let this one be compromised again!"

"Did you just talk?!" Ren asked in astonishment. She then gasped as the red slits flared and the body of a monster became illuminated by bright orange veins. She stepped back and lost her balance in a pothole, yelping as she fell. The creature's skin was like charred flesh and the smoldering veins pulsated in time to whatever gave it life.

"**You will not escape my master twice,"** the creature with overly large arms and no neck rumbled. It vaguely reminded Ren of a gorilla since it possessed two thick arms with stubby fingers. **"Carbo will claim your star energy for him."**

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" the girl stuttered as she vainly scooted backward. Then she shrieked as the creature swung forward and drew up its massive arms to crush her. But Apollo jumped in the way, his claws glowing red-orange as if they were on fire. He swiped at the behemoth who roared in pain.

"Ren," the cat said calmly, "I do not want you to die here, but I only have so much power against this abomination. It is you who needs to stand up and fight!" She was completely dumbfounded by Apollo's moving mouth and stared at him, frozen to the spot. "You are strong!" he tried again. "I know the steel in your gaze can smite this creature!"

She looked from the cat to the black monster disbelievingly. It was huge and she was so small… what could she possibly do to stop it? _"True strength comes from the heart, not your muscles,"_ someone whispered in her mind. It was a man, a warrior, who was not very large compared to the people he fought alongside. He was holding a war hammer that seemed too big to swing, but once he did his momentum carried him through a sea of shadowy foes easily, batting them away like flies. The man gave a throaty laugh at the creatures trying to overwhelm him with superior numbers, like he enjoyed the challenge. Ren always rose to meet the challenges of those who assumed she would fail. _'And I always prove them wrong… I never give up.'_

Her chest clenched for a brief moment, then something like a rose blossomed in her hand. It was a pink wand with an orb on top, and inside it was a symbol resembling bull horns. Ren thrust it before her and forcefully shouted her henshin phrase.

"_Tauri Star Power… MAKE UP!"_

Carbo's knuckles met with an invisible barrier that had risen to protect his quarry. The full force of his attack was thrown back at him, the energy briefly lighting up the area for him to see that the girl had changed into a feminine outfit of green, pink and light blue. His slanted red eyes blinked in confusion– his master hadn't told him that she would embrace the power of her celestial soul! The orange veins flared in anger. He must not fail his master! **"Raarrgh!"** the beast bellowed, swinging at the girl with a haymaker. Being as small as she was she easily dodged it and struck the creature with her own fist. Carbo laughed at that since her knuckles bounced harmlessly off his impenetrable hide. She looked confused and he took advantage of that moment to kick out with his stubby legs. Ren tried to evade the quick attack but he caught her in the side, flinging her through the air.

"Oof!" Sailor Taurus gasped when she landed on her back. She was unfazed, however, and rushed back to batter the blackened monster with rapid punches. None of them left so much as a mark on his skin so she distanced herself again before he could strike back. "Why can't I hurt him?!" she demanded of the cat.

"Invoke the power of your element!" Apollo called from the side of the road. "Feel the force of nature calling out to you and let it infuse your sailor crystal!"

The girl maintained her challenging stance while Carbo regarded her in a highly predatory manner. _'I need something that can get through his armor… like a diamond blade!'_ Her desire was answered by a tingling sensation in her right hand; it suddenly felt like she was gripping a sword, and when she focused it seemed like a thin, shimmering line was emanating from her fingertips. She glanced over at Apollo who smiled and nodded, so Ren held her arm out to the side with the ethereal edge pointed at the ground. Carbo swung forward again with one fist raised high, ready to crush her.

"_Paragon Divide!"_ In one swift movement Sailor Taurus slashed at the limb and severed it from the creature's shoulder. It landed and instantly crumbled to ash, and Carbo bewailed his pain. The cry was abruptly cut off as the girl jumped forward and brought the spectral blade down through the center of his blackened body, slicing him in two. She flashed the cat a victorious grin which he seemed to return. "This is all just a dream, right? Ren asked while examining her outfit. "I look like a circus acrobat." Carbo's ashes blew away in the wind and in seconds nothing remained of the otherworldly creature. He had been too fantastical to be real so she _had_ to be dreaming.

"Why does this have to be a dream?" the cat returned. "Does the power now resonating within your very soul not feel real enough? Is the satisfaction of destroying that Seiza only imagined?"

"Well, no…" Ren slowly said, "But, I mean, you're a talking cat! And I killed that thing without batting an eyelash! It's all seems so… unreal!" She gasped as the power was sucked away, reshaping itself as the pink wand with emeralds at the base of the orb. They sparkled under the starlight, then left her to the veil of night. The only answer Apollo gave was a wink before he turned away, melding into the shadows. "Wait!" Ren shouted desperately, and the cat paused to look back, his mouth curved in a sly grin.

"If it is answers you seek, perhaps they will be revealed if you ask for guidance from the Seicho Shrine."


	10. X: Fine Without You

Chapter Ten  
Fine Without You

A lazy hand emerged from a futon, blindly searching for the source of an irritating noise that drew it out. Fingers landed on the alarm clock and retreated back to the warm comforter. Then the room door slid open and slippered feet approached the futon, the toes tapping impatiently. "Suo, it's time to rise and shine!" an older woman cheerily said.

"Why should I have to rise and shine when the sun isn't even up yet?" the girl in bed grumbled. Nevertheless she peeled away the blankets and her grandmother, Taeko, smiled at how messy her hair was.

"A hot bath is waiting for you," she said as she skirted the futon and drew the curtains open.

The dull blue sheen of near-dawn covered the shrubbery outside and Shuryo sat up with another groan. After her grandmother left she grabbed her miko garb that was already laid out and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. The ofuro was steaming hot, eager to drape the girl with a protective layer of solace before she went outside to sweep. Summer was fading fast and leaves from plum and maple trees carpeted the cold grounds. Shuryo swept them into neat piles so customers would find the shrine tidy. Next she collected the offerings from the temple. After that she grabbed a pair of clippers and joined her grandfather in managing his bonsai plants. "Good morning, Ojii-san," the girl greeted after a loud yawn.

"Good morning, Suo," Kenichi replied in his typically stoic tone. His granddaughter wrinkled her nose at the nickname but knelt beside him anyway and began trimming the branches of a white pine tree. The sky lightened a little as the two silently went about their chore, then the grey-haired man turned toward her. "The principal of your school called to inform us that you were fighting."

Shuryo put down her clippers while releasing a short sigh. "That was several days ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"I was waiting for you to tell us," Kenichi calmly said. "You know this is your last chance to earn the education you want, Suo. We agreed to let you enter Kaikoura because you promised things would be different than they were in Osaka."

"They _are_ different. I didn't start that fight, some third-year did because I was talking to her boyfriend. _She_ was being petty, I just defended myself!"

Kenichi hummed thoughtfully. "That does not mean you needed to strike back. You have heard me say this before: violence breeds violence." His eyes, which were sharp as a hawk's despite his age, focused on Shuryo's downcast visage. "You know your grandmother and I support your decision to stay in public school. But if you get in another fight…" he sighed ruefully, "you'll have to begin training to become head priestess immediately."

At those words Shuryo rose to her feet and left the man without further word, returning inside to quickly mop the halls so her grandmother wouldn't have to. At six-forty she went back to her room and changed into her school uniform, tossing the white haori and red hakama to the floor in a heap. She immediately felt guilty and spent a minute folding them properly. Lunch was waiting in the kitchen, likely rice balls or dumplings Taeko had made much earlier that morning, so Shuryo swept by to snag the bag and bid her grandmother goodbye. "Have a nice day at school!" she always said in salutation. At seven-thirty Kenichi finished with his plants and returned to the kitchen for breakfast. He sat down with a rather despondent sigh while his wife placed a cup of green tea before him. "What's the matter?" she inquired.

"I am beginning to wonder if Shuryo will ever see us as representatives of a peaceful life instead of strict grandparents. She still doesn't talk to us. I don't want her to become like our son, so full of spite and anger at the world when he knows he is responsible for his decisions. And I certainly don't want her to end up like Emiko."

His wife offered a gentle smile. "She won't grow into either of them. We agreed to let her make her own choices instead of forcing her to prepare for managing the shrine. She became our miko willingly which is enough to make me happy."

"Hmm." Kenichi downed the small cup of tea like a shot of sake and sucked his teeth. "She's just a teenager after all… She needs to experience some of the world before deciding which life she wants. But there's no harm in trying to convince her to devote herself to this one." Taeko scoffed at the impish twinkle in his eye and he chuckled, the first time in a long while.

* * *

Shuryo watched the sun move across the sky as the day wore on, ever boring and uneventful. A smile crossed her countenance when the final bell rang and she jovially made her way into the girl's locker room, changing into her attire for Kyudo Club. She was a bit saddened that Ren was absent and meandered in the hall in case she was late. When the blonde still didn't appear she hesitantly entered the archery courtyard. "Hey, you're early," a male voice greeted. Her gaze rose to meet Daisuke who smiled in return. He was stringing the bows and the girl hesitated before aiding him without a word. "How'd you get so good at this?" he asked after a few minutes.

Shuryo strung her azusa-yumi every day at the shrine, but she couldn't tell him that. "I was in the archery club at my old school," she lied. "That's where I learned."

Daisuke raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "They practice kyudo in Osaka?"

The girl frowned slightly. "Yes… it's just not very popular."

"I guess that made you special, eh?" He stood up with a bow and single arrow in hand. "Since it's only your third day here, why don't you show me what you already know? A little target practice should be easy." With that Daisuke swiftly took aim at one of the nearest boards and released the arrow, striking a perfect bull's-eye. Shuryo also struck the center of the target. She gave him a sideways look and the boy took another arrow from a standing quiver.

"Twenty-five yards," he declared, and shot at the next row of targets in the courtyard. Again Shuryo matched his precision. They were evenly matched as more club members began arriving and silently stood on the deck to watch their contest. The farthest target was waiting at two-hundred yards. During the three years Daisuke had spent at Kaikoura, no one had made a bull's-eye on it. The red center circle looked tiny from so far away. He inhaled deeply while completing the first four stages of _hassetsu_, then exhaled for a full draw. Everyone else held their breaths.

The arrow arced through the sky and landed on the outer edge of the red circle. A second-year with binoculars announced his accuracy and many members cheered for the boy. They quieted back down as Shuryo assumed her stance. _'I can do this…'_ she thought positively. _'Just pretend it's someone you hate.'_ Her contacts made everything clearer; Daisuke's arrow wavered in a slight breeze that she adjusted for as she inhaled on the draw.

With a twang the bowstring whizzed by her face and spun around her hand, coming to a stop against the back of her left arm. Every pair of eyes eagerly followed the arrow to its destination. Shuryo felt a grin splitting her lips as she watched the head bury itself in the target just to the right of Daisuke's arrow; it hadn't struck the exact center but it was extremely close. Everyone stood in silent awe until their sempai laughed incredulously. "Maybe I need to resign my position!" the older boy exclaimed. Shuryo shrugged at that, basking in the uplifting feeling of her success. She didn't practice kyudo to shoot further than everybody else, she did it for the focus it required. Pushing her own limits was more than reward enough. After accepting the praise of her peers everyone settled into their own routines. "You're obviously very skilled, Maeda-chan," he said while handing the bow off, "but if you want to succeed around here, you have to follow our style of _shomen_. Specifically, your draw needs to come from above and you need to narrow your stance."

She glared as a response. "So what? Are you going to be my personal trainer or something?"

Daisuke nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am." The girl balked at that. "I don't think it'll take long for you to adapt to the style we practice here. I also noticed that you don't have a glove which can be dangerous, so I'll get you a mitsugake."

"Why does it matter if I don't shoot the same as everyone else?"

"There's a local competition coming up in a few weeks and I want you to enter with me," the boy explained. "Normally I wouldn't even think about training a first-year to be my second, but you've got the skill. You must have won trophies for your old school."

"N-no, I didn't…" Shuryo blushed.

He waved it off. "Well, I'm certain we can win one for Kaikoura… That is, if you'll devote yourself to my training regime. What do you say?"

Shuryo gazed into his pale brown eyes with evident uncertainty. What could be better than practicing with the leader of Kyudo Club, the same person who had convinced her to join? Just after that, Sadako had appeared and started the fight in the cafeteria. She definitely wouldn't be happy to hear that her boyfriend was spending so much time with the first-year. _'She doesn't matter! I'm not going to let a skank like her ruin my year!'_ She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I'll do it. But if we don't even earn a medal, you have to do my math homework for the rest of the school year."

"Deal!" the boy agreed. A female third-year who stood beside them was listening intently, suspicious of how friendly they were. Everyone else had to refer to Daisuke as "sempai" but he didn't enforce the rule when Shuryo spoke to him. This girl was one of Sadako's best friends, one who had comforted her excessively three days prior because Daisuke had ended their relationship. None of the clique could figure out why– the only thing that had changed was the arrival of Maeda Shuryo. But now the girl wondered if her sempai had been seduced by the new student, why he invited her to join the Kyudo Club and why he had broken up with his girlfriend of two years.

After a few hours the club members began to head home, everyone except Daisuke and Shuryo. "See you tomorrow, Sempai," the crafty third-year waved. She received no salutation in return and glared disdainfully. She was the last to leave and after the door to the gym closed, the boy sighed gratefully and removed his keiko-gi. As he enveloped the girl to guide her hand placement she felt her cheeks catch fire.

"Lower your left hand a bit," he was saying, "I know it feels like it needs to be higher to compensate for the asymmetrical bow, but if you do that your draw will be uneven." Firm biceps squeezed Shuryo's shoulders and she tensed up. "Relax!" he commanded.

"I can't!" she shouted back. "Your partial _nudity_ is making me uncomfortable!"

"…Oh." He retreated a step and gave the girl a conflicted smile containing shame and hubris. "I'm sorry, it's just that I get quite warm during practice. I didn't mean to make things awkward."

Shuryo lowered her head so her bangs shielded her eyes. "I don't think your _girlfriend_ would approve of you undressing around me," she muttered.

Daisuke scoffed. "You mean Sadako? I broke up with her."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "She's selfish, ungrateful, and, frankly, was a bitch to you. I never realized that she's been wielding me like a trophy and using her so-called friends to prevent other girls from even talking to me. After your scuffle in the cafeteria I realized I didn't need her micromanaging my life."

Shuryo pondered the explanation and was a bit shocked at how her mentor could speak so harshly about someone he had been devoted to just a few days ago. Maybe they hadn't really been in love at all, but if not, why stay together for so long? "Isn't there _anything_ you like about her?" she dared.

"You really have no business asking about my personal life, you know."

"You're right… I'm sor—"

"People change, simple as that," he interjected. "Initially Sadako was… happy. She wasn't the clingy type and didn't get upset when I wanted to hang out with the guys. She's a great swimmer and got to her level by being determined and focused– that's why Kaikoura offered her a scholarship. But our second year she changed. She realized being the best at her sport made her popular, and the fame went to her head. Her "friends" are people who would turn their backs on her in an instant; there's no loyalty or trust. She became more and more unrecognizable, and finally showed her true colors because of you." He released a long sigh of slight regret. "I suppose I should thank you for that. Maybe in time she'd have manipulated me into acting just like her, but that's not someone I _ever_ want to be."

Shuryo regarded him with a shy little smile. It thrilled her to know he was genuine. She had dealt with people masquerading as someone they weren't for most of her life, beginning with her own mother who pretended to be a loving, faithful wife when in reality she was having an affair behind her husband's back. The final blow was struck when he took a paternity test and learned Shuryo wasn't even his daughter. Emiko's true nature became apparent after that and she constantly blamed Shuryo for anything negative that happened to her, and Shuryo believed she was destined to make others miserable. It wasn't until two friends in junior high helped her take control of her future beginning with emancipation from her mother. "Have you been to the shrine in Gotenzan?" she found herself asking. "I feel like we should pray for luck before the tournament."

"Do you practice Shintoism?" Daisuke asked. "I didn't think it was a popular religion in the south." Grateful to change from the subject of Sadako, he busied himself by putting away their equipment.

The girl was suspicious. "Why does _my_ religion matter?"

"Usually people are born into Shinto families. Sorry if that offends you."

"Oh…" Shuryo blushed. "My grandparents are, and I live with them. So do you want to go with me or not?"

"Sure, sure," Daisuke reassured. "You don't need to be so hostile." He ushered her out the door and snickered when she glared. "If you keep looking at me with that expression it'll stick."

"Hmph… Just meet me at the east entrance when you're done changing." She scurried into the locker room, away from Daisuke's perceptive gaze, and donned her darkly-colored uniform once again. Shuryo had always found them uncomfortable– the skirts revealed too much leg and the fitted jackets felt like corsets. It was impossible to count the number of times she'd been solicited by perverts while taking the train home, but in this city no one gave her a second glance, which she was thankful for. Five minutes later she threw her arms up when Daisuke exited the building. "About time!" she called. "I had no idea it took so long for you to do your make-up!"

"You'd better watch it," the boy chided. "You're lucky I chose you to be my partner for the competition because I'd never allow any of my experienced students to get away with a remark like that." It was half a mile to the nearest city bus stop; because they'd stayed several hours late the school buses were no longer running. The pair walked in silence until they passed the nearby clinic, then Daisuke narrowed his eyes at a group of female students heading toward them. An irritated breath escaped when he realized it was Sadako and her clique.

"So it _is_ true," the swimming champ declared as her friends surrounded them. "You dumped me so you could date the country bumpkin. Headed to her place for a roll in the hay?"

"Believe whatever you want," he returned. "Your opinion of me doesn't matter."

She sneered at him. "Yeah, because you've always been too cool to care what anyone else thinks. Well it didn't work this time, Daisuke. The whole school is wondering why we broke up and why you've suddenly become so close to the new girl."

"Then the whole school needs to get a life and worry about their own relationships, not mine." He gazed at her with equal disdain until she turned her attention to Shuryo.

"What are you scheming, anyway? Do you just like pissing people off, little home-wrecker? Or maybe you want to know what it's like to fool around with a guy who isn't sticking it to barn animals first!"

Shuryo's lip curled. "Take that back!" she said in defense of her native region.

"Or what?" Sadako hissed. "Are you going to hit me? Try it and see what happens now that no one's around to stop us."

Although her blood was boiling Shuryo didn't reacquaint her with the ground. She would be expelled if the principal learned of the fight, and her grandparents' disappointment would be more than she could bear. Taunts from the other girls flooded her ears, then she felt Sadako jab at her shoulder. Someone kicked the backs of her knees and she fell to the sidewalk. She was vaguely aware that Daisuke was shouting for them to stop, to leave her alone, but the clique didn't listen and the swim star's expression was of gleeful malice.

Shuryo closed her eyes and felt shoes digging into her back, waist and legs. The barrage didn't last very long because she wasn't fighting back, and Sadako finally sounded the departure. She tossed one last scathing glance at the younger girl before heading down the alley beside the clinic, then Daisuke gently helped Shuryo to her feet. "Are you alright? Does anything feel broken?"

"I-I'm fine…" she muttered. "I just… need to make it to the shrine."

"How is a charm going to help?" he skeptically inquired.

"It's… my home."

The boy said nothing, just supported her while she limped all the way to the bus stop, boarded, and sat beside her, pondering his options. He wanted to say something, but what? "I'm sorry my ex-girlfriend is a jealous maniac" wasn't much for condolence. Upon arriving at the Seicho Shrine steps Shuryo looked at them wearily. "I'll carry you," Daisuke stated, and surprisingly she didn't protest. At the top was a crowd of people and Shuryo directed her handler to the garden that looped behind the house. They entered the back door and came upon Taeko in the living room who dropped her feather duster upon taking in the state of her granddaughter.

"Suo!" she exclaimed in mild horror. "What happened to you?!"

Daisuke gingerly set her down and couldn't help but glance around at the intriguing, rustic décor. "Let's just say that I don't have many friends at school…" the girl answered while sinking into her grandfather's armchair. Taeko gave a look of pity before eyeing the boy. "This is Okada-san," Shuryo supplied.

"Ma'am," he greeted with a short bow. "I should probably go."

Shuryo stared at him through her non-swollen eye and managed a partial grin. "Don't think this changes anything regarding my training for the competition."

"What competition?" Taeko asked as she pressed a poultice against her granddaughter's cheek. Daisuke simply nodded and took his leave.

* * *

Shuryo wore enough make-up over the next two weeks to equate to a lifetime. Her grandmother's herbal tinctures had quickly reduced the swelling but the bruises required cosmetic touch-ups. Ren noticed the slightly discolored patches on her arms and kept inquiring as to what had happened. After talking to some other Kyudo Club members about safety equipment, she didn't believe her friend's explanation that the bowstring had smacked her a few times. She knew the marks were human inflicted.

Daisuke upheld his vow of secrecy and didn't tell anyone about his protégé's run-in with Sadako or her connection with the shrine, which began to bother him when he got to know Ren and realized how much she cared for Shuryo. At first he thought she was being nice out of pity– why would one of the most popular athletes at Kaikoura neglect her team to sit with Shuryo during lunch? However, he too let himself be embraced by Ren's enormous heart that knew naught of discrimination. Daisuke felt guilty for keeping secrets about her best friend.

A few weeks went by; it was now mid-September and the regional kyudo tournament was at hand. Despite Daisuke and Shuryo being the only ones representing Kaikoura, many club members showed up at Nakajima Park to support them. The area was spectacular in autumn– bright red and orange leaves carpeted the ground and the ponds reflected a crisp blue sky. "We lucked out," the boy remarked. "Last year a cold front rolled in and everyone was shivering so much it was impossible to get a good shot."

"Well it feels great today," the girl grinned, "and I feel great, too!" She blushed at how giddy she sounded. "Anyway, do you think we'll win?"

"I'd say we have a good chance. Kaikoura has long supported a kyudo club while other schools have only recently established them, like Haruki and many in Kushiro and Chitose."

Shuryo went "hm" and surveyed the firing range. They were at one end of a small meadow with targets set up on the opposite side. Family members who wanted to watch the competition brought folding chairs and lunches for their children. Shuryo eyed her competition with mild interest, then glanced at the spectators. Her grandparents had to manage the shrine due to the influx of students who wanted charms to help them pass autumn exams and Ren was helping her parents harvest their abundance of crops. Daisuke's family lived in Sendai, so they only had each other for support.

Thankfully the competition was well organized and things progressed smoothly. The duo from Kaikoura won their first five bouts easily and it was during a period of rest that Daisuke leaned over to whisper in his apprentice's ear. "See that girl in the Haruki crowd, the one in the blue sweater and skirt? She's been staring at you this whole time."

"What? Who? Where?" Shuryo's eyes landed on a tall brunette and briefly met her jade gaze, then someone said "Akira, we need you here!" and she melted into the crowd. "That was weird… I wonder if she recognizes me."

"Hope I didn't cause a distraction for you," the boy chuckled. "You're up next, so make me proud!"

Shuryo gave him a confident grin before approaching her platform, preparing herself while waiting for her opponents. Out of the corner of her eye she spied the girl from Haruki; again she was staring, so she turned and looked the girl right in the eyes. Akira seemed a little perplexed or maybe nervous. Eventually she folded her arms and looked away. _'Maybe she does know me, but I have no idea who she is.'_

The second round consisted of three bouts with five shots each and Shuryo scored quite well, well enough to move Kaikoura to second place. "The guys from Yoichi Central are really skilled. They beat me last year," Daisuke said. "If you can make the two-hundred yard shot like you did during practice, we'll win the trophy."

"Wait, you want _me_ to do the final round?" Shuryo gaped.

"No, just the long shot. We're allowed to switch off and that's my strategy."

She clasped her hands to her chest. "Just because I made a bull's-eye that time doesn't mean I can do it again…"

"I believe you will," Daisuke smiled. "You've been training for weeks, refining your skill, all to prove that Kaikoura students have what it takes to be the best!" With that he nodded and assumed his position on the firing platform. Shuryo felt her palms begin to sweat as anxiety welled up. All she could think about now was how disappointed everyone would be if she botched the final shot– her peers, her teachers, Ren, Daisuke and her grandparents would be so saddened by her failure. All that practice for nothing, the time she spent with him meaningless! Shuryo turned her back on the competition and ran into the surrounding grove of trees.

She just needed to escape the pressure of the situation; it hadn't been her intention to go so far into the wooded area of the park. Since the trees were not yet bare their leaves blotted out the sun and cast eerie shadows on the ground. Some looked like snakes and others spiders, but the girl trekked on. She wasn't afraid of creatures or darkness or being alone, she was afraid of betraying the trust people placed in her; right now they were trusting her to win. Eventually she entered a clearing and took a few meditative breaths to calm her nerves. It worked until a strange light shone from within the tree line, floating like some otherworldly sprite.

"Hello?" Shuryo called, hoping it was someone with a flashlight. There was no reply, but the light grew larger as it bobbed steadily in her direction. She held her breath when it reached the nearest maple, thinking the yellowish-green glow belonged to a firefly or swamp gas or something not supernatural. The light suddenly flared, blinding her, and vanished. Shuryo blinked to clear her vision and didn't hear the soft "pop" as the orb appeared behind her, coalescing into the shape of something malicious and indeed otherworldly.

"**How fortunate the Liberal One has stumbled into my grasp…"** Shuryo shrieked and spun around upon hearing the creepy voice, her eyes growing wide as she took in the creature's demonic appearance. It had slits for nostrils, long fangs, and horns protruding from its head. Its body was as mist, a sickly yellow hue hovering over the ground with long tendrils for fingers. When it finally registered that she was facing the stuff of nightmares she bolted for the trees, yet before she could reach them the creature flashed into her path and blinded her again, making her vision swim with spots. **"It was so foolish of you to come here alone…"** the wraith snickered. **"Until my master arrives, I shall enjoy toying with you."** Shuryo didn't even cry out, she just squeezed her eyes shut and waited for pain to set in.

"You will do no such thing, abomination." That wasn't the voice of the wraith, it belonged to a human. Shuryo cracked one lid, gasping upon seeing the girl named Akira marching toward her. She was wearing an outfit that almost blended perfectly into the scenery and the miko stared in amazement. "If you want to take this one to _him_, you'll have to get through _me!_"

The wispy creature released a hissing noise that was probably laughter. **"Do you know who I am, foolish Soldier of the Zodiac? I am Kryptos, and the element you command cannot stop me!"** He blinked out of sight and Akira stood protectively before his quarry, eyes scanning the clearing and limbs taut with anticipation. The miko heard the soft sound of his reappearance and shouted to alert the girl who spun around and spoke something just as Kryptos dove down with his claws extended. Shuryo screamed and covered her head, but the wraith crashed into an invisible shield and for the briefest of moments scattered like dust. He quickly reformed and rushed Akira instead only to meet with the same stopping force.

Sailor Capricorn used the lapse to yell at Shuryo. "Get out of here, now! You'll be safe with other people!"

"Yeah? What about you?" she returned while brushing off her hakama. "I'm not going to let you fight this thing on your own!"

"There's nothing you can do yet!" Akira turned around just in time to fend off another rush from Kryptos, but barely. The creature exploded into a ball of light that made her head reel. Shuryo quickly removed her bow from her back and nocked an arrow as their foe appeared in the air above, chortling triumphantly. His laughter was cut off as the arrow lanced through the center of his gaseous body, but it only dispersed him for a moment. His frightening gaze focused on the miko.

"**You dare strike me when you have no power?!"** Kryptos summoned several orbs of light and launched them at Shuryo who was quick enough to shoot an arrow at each one and stop their descent. She was so focused on trying to empty her quiver into the wraith that she didn't notice Akira's recovery and shivered when the senshi's powerful voice rang out.

"_Polarity Suspension!"_ she intoned, standing with her palms facing the ground. The Seiza sneered when he didn't feel anything from the attack and made to assault the archer. Sailor Capricorn returned the expression because he was trapped in place, unable to touch down on the surface of the Earth. "Get out of here while you can!" she said to Shuryo. "You'll be safe back at the competition!"

"**Capricorn…"** The menacing voice came from all directions, chilling each girl to the core. **"I told you… YOUR ELEMENT IS USELESS AGAINST ME!"** Suddenly it seemed like the duo was surrounded by camera flashes; lights kept going off no matter which way they turned and Sailor Capricorn realized she was being burned by them. She help up a hand and took a few steps before one of the explosions went off in her face, stinging her eyes.

"What's happening?!" Shuryo cried. "Akira?!" She received no answer and so feared the worst. _'I have to do something, anything to stop that monster and help the one who tried helping me!'_ Suddenly she felt something tugging at her chest. Her hand rose to the area above her heart, idly wondering if she was experiencing a murmur, and the sensation surged down her arm, tingling all the while. A purple flame sprouted in her palm before cooling into a rod with a round crystal on top. _'This… will help me vanquish that demon!'_

"_Sagittarii Star Power… Make Up!"_

Shuryo became consumed by a different fire, a flame from within herself that was pure and focused. She let it ignite her heart and burn away the person she thought she was. She rose from her own ashes, like a phoenix, and became who Fate decreed: the Soldier of Liberty, Sailor Sagittarius. A magnificent flaming bow coalesced in her hand but it had no string and she had no arrows left. Nevertheless, she took aim at Kryptos who had ceased his barrage of light and was visibly wary of the miko's transformation.

She went through the motion of drawing the string and was not surprised to see a faint blue shaft appear. The arrow was formed from her spiritual energy and Shuryo held a virtually endless supply which she would happily unload on the Seiza. Realizing what was about to happen, Kryptos divided into several orbs and made to surround the girl on all sides, but she calmly poured more energy into her weapon before releasing the string. The arrow immediately separated into as many bolts as there were orbs and each pierced its target with uncanny accuracy.

The Seiza snarled, his claws thrashing as he dissolved into a cloud of dust. Sagittarius didn't have enough arrows to strike each particle, but she only needed one. Sailor Capricorn's vision cleared up in time to see the creature flying toward the new senshi, her thoughts racing because she was too rattled to summon a shield in time. Shuryo didn't need it; she called upon her elemental sisters, Aries and Leo, to let them know the Trinity of Fire was complete. She infused her attack with Leo's raw destructive force and Aries' relentless determination. The arrow grew hotter and hotter until the very mana forming it combusted, then Sailor Sagittarius let go.

"_Final… Burst!"_ The cone of ethereal flame met Kryptos head-on and vaporized him instantly. Not even ash fell to the ground, though Shuryo did as her power abruptly ebbed. Akira rushed over to help her stand up but the miko shrugged her off. "I don't… need your help," she panted. She trudged in the direction of the tournament.

"Where do you think you're going?" the taller girl demanded. "I need to talk to you about what just happened!"

"I _know_ what happened," Shuryo countered. "You tried stopping that thing but failed miserably. I handed the situation myself."

"But there are others, more like us! You're a part of a team and we need your strength!"

Shuryo glared. "Well I don't need you and your team. If more of those monsters are out there, I'll be able to destroy them just like I did this one." She faltered under Akira's intense scowl. "And… I don't want anyone else to know about this. People already think I'm a freak. If I tell them I can wield fire they'll throw me in a mental hospital. So stay away from me."

"You're not a freak! We all have abilities like you… Maeda, just listen to me!"

Shuryo just kept walking, leaving the stranger behind. She made it through the forest and returned to the lawn just as Daisuke was running down the hill toward her. "There you are!" he breathed in relief. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Is it time for me to win this tournament for us?" she asked with a grin.

The boy was stunned by her assertiveness when she had previously doubted her ability. "Uh, yeah, the two hundred yard target is waiting. What made you so confident?"

Shuryo didn't answer. She simply smiled and gripped the warm, glowing wand in her pocket.


	11. XI: I Am What I Am

Chapter Eleven  
I Am What I Am

"We have a problem," Akira said upon arriving at the Horisawa estate. Six faces turned toward her. "I just had a run-in with one of the Seiza… and Sailor Sagittarius."

"She's awakened? Who is it?" Izumi inquired.

"A kyudo student from Kaikoura named Maeda Shuryo. During the tournament in Nakajima Park I realized my energy was reacting to someone and it was her. She ran off before the final match and when I found her she was being attacked by another gaseous monster calling itself Kryptos." The tall girl rubbed her eyes which were still aching from all the flashing lights she'd dealt with.

"The volleyball player we saved during the district finals was also from Kaikoura," Maiko remarked. "I wonder which sign she represents."

Apollo glanced up from his position on Naota's lap. "Ishida Ren is Sailor Taurus. This means the Trinity of Fire and the Trinity of Earth are now finished." He glanced at Akira, Izumi, Hye-Mi and Fushi in turn. "Have you not felt a slight surge in the strength of your celestial energy?"

The four nodded before returning to the matter at hand. "What's so bad about Sagittarius being awakened?" Hikari asked of the bespectacled girl.

She released an irritated breath. "She's stubborn. I told her there are others like her and we need her help fighting monsters like Kryptos, but she seems convinced that she can handle things on her own."

Fushi shook her head. "Doesn't she know the solidarity act leaves her in danger?"

"Not to mention that if she and Ren don't join us, the Deceiver might openly attack them at Kaikoura." Izumi's frown deepened. "Our duty is to make sure no more innocents get hurt."

Apollo sat in the center of the low coffee table they were situated around. "I told Ren she would find the answers to her questions at the Seicho Shrine. Shuryo lives there with her elders. We should all be there to speak with them."

Tomorrow arrived quickly. The group of seven met at Odori Park and boarded a bus to Gotenzan. Their trip took longer than expected due to the abundance of Sunday traffic, and the weather was particularly grey which did little to improve Akira's mood since she was still miffed about the previous day's confrontation. She would let the others do the talking this time around.

They waited at the bottom of the steps because Apollo was supposed to appear after leading Ren to the shrine. They didn't know what her life was like so they wanted to be certain she would show up. After a few minutes of loitering Hikari spied the cat coming toward them. "She is on the bus about to arrive here," he said, then they went up the steps, waiting at the top for their chance to confront both girls.

When Ren crested the hill they noticed she wore a conflicted expression. "How do we know she's going to confide in Shuryo?" Hye-Mi whispered.

"Just watch," Izumi said. The petite blonde approached a booth where two older people worked. She nodded at what they said, wandered over to the gate of a tall wooden fence, and went through it. Now it was their turn to talk to the shrine owners.

"Hi," Naota greeted, "we're friends of Shuryo's from school. We wanted to hear how she did at the tournament yesterday. Is she here?"

"My goodness!" the woman with bright eyes exclaimed. "We had no idea she made so many friends! You'll find her in the garden, through that gate. You just missed Ren, too."

"Did we?" Fushi feigned shock. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Maeda." With that they entered the garden one by one, following the path leading around the house to a sandy area with straw targets at one end. Shuryo was standing on the back porch with a bow while Ren spoke worriedly.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy," she was saying. "I've been telling myself it was all a dream, but something about it feels so real!" Her hand emerged from her pocket holding a pink wand. "Tell me you have an explanation for this!"

Shuryo stared at the object and bit her lip. "You're not crazy…" she said slowly, "I have one too. I was attacked by something supernatural yesterday." Her own violet wand shone brilliantly. "And it changed me… into someone who could destroy it."

"But was there a talking cat?" the shorter girl asked. "It was the cat that told me to come here, like he knew you had the same experience!" Ren suddenly gasped as the feline in question appeared before her. "That's the cat!"

"His name is Apollo," Naota said, stepping out from behind the corner of the house. "And he really does talk. You're not crazy."

"Who the hell are you people?" Shuryo demanded, reaching for another arrow. Her narrowed eyes landed on Akira and she nocked it. "Are you _stalking_ me now?"

Fushi and Hye-Me carefully approached the miko. "No, we're here to explain. You think it's ridiculous to engage in battles with eldritch creatures…"

"Good word!" Izumi whispered.

"But the truth is it's _real_. We know because the same thing has happened to every one of us. And it's _unified_ us. Akira wasn't lying when she said we needed your help… If we don't work together, more monsters will appear to harm innocent people. They may have singled you two out the first time, but trust us when we say we've experienced profound loss because of them." The expressions on Naota and Izumi's faces made Shuryo lower her weapon.

"If you have a family, like me," Hikari put in, "don't you want to do everything possible to protect them?"

Shuryo seemed torn between believing and disregarding their words. For all she knew Akira was someone Sadako had solicited to harass her and these were all accomplices… but why go to such lengths? Daisuke had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her but maybe she wasn't over him. If not, this was a pretty desperate attempt to get Shuryo out of the picture. She wasn't even certain how she felt about Daisuke; he tended to say things that unintentionally provoked her. Other times he shared what he was feeling without reservation. If he really _was_ a friend it was her responsibility to keep him safe from creatures like Kryptos and the goliath Ren had faced. "Who was it?" she demanded while proffering the Igneous Wand. "Who got hurt because of this?"

"My brother," Izumi morosely replied.

"My best friend," Naota added.

"And my cousin," finished Akira, "as well as countless others we didn't know personally."

Fushi cleared her throat again. "I'm not the best person to persuade you to join us because I have no family. They're already gone. But I would never wish the suffering I had to endure upon anyone here. These are my _friends_. This is my new family. And with the power this device is capable of unleashing in me, I will fight to protect them until my dying breath."

Ren saw a spark in her eyes that tightened her grip on the Adamant Wand. She thought back two nights to her battle with Carbo. It was only by sheer, dumb luck she had encountered the behemoth along the driveway, but it had come from the direction of her house. If her family had been home… The notion was too terrible. What if she hadn't listened to the cat and neglected the wand? Carbo would have killed her easily. Then her family would have been at risk. Even if he had left them alone the discovery of her corpse would have shattered their hearts. Her voice started out small before rising to a confident tone. "I'll do it… I'll join you. I have people I need to protect." Ren came to stand with the others, looking at Shuryo imploringly.

The miko felt her heart racing as though she were facing a panel of judges. She didn't know them… She couldn't just accept their word as gospel and devote her entire life to fighting wisps that _may_ be determined to hurt her loved ones. She didn't trust them, so how could she be positive they would help protect her grandparents who were the only people in the world to truly care for her? She couldn't abandon them under the notion of fighting evil.

The girls collectively gasped when Shuryo set her wand down on the edge of the deck. "Sorry, but I have too much at stake to take your word for it. I don't want this." She turned her back on them and opened a door, pausing when Apollo jumped up.

"The star of Sagittarius is burning within you," he said. "You cannot simply walk away from it. It will not reawaken in someone else. You could throw this wand into the deepest part of the ocean, yet it would return to you. And it will give you power when you call upon it. Always keep that in mind." He returned to the stone path and headed for the exit, a few of the girls following.

"You're just giving up on her?" Hye-Mi balked. "We need her! Fushi and I need her so our abilities can keep improving! What's she so afraid of?!"

"We cannot all be as strong as you," Maiko softly said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder to guide her out.

"Selfish" was the last word Shuryo heard.

* * *

After a round of introductions Ren had to return home to help her parents with the ongoing autumn harvest. "Come visit us at the farmer's market next week!" she said while stepping onto a bus. Izumi would mention it to Taka; maybe he'd find something to make a good soup with. She got fed up with the long silence and finally said "at least one of them joined the team."

"One's not good enough," Naota refuted, "we need them both. Is it like a given trait for Sagittarius to be so stubborn?"

Maiko nodded and released a short sigh. "I believe she will come to us when the time is right. The Archer is also fiercely loyal, a trait shared with Capricorn."

Akira's eyebrow arched. "That brat has _nothing_ in common with me." She turned her nose in the air disdainfully. "Now, what should we do? Spread out to search for the other three dormant soldiers? They could be anywhere in the city."

"Not anywhere," Hye-Mi said thoughtfully. "Think about it. We haven't sensed any new auras at Haruki and I'm willing to bet Ren and Shuryo are the only senshi from Kaikoura. Have you two felt anything from your schools?"

Hikari and Izumi considered it. "I haven't," the musician said regretfully.

"Me neither, but Mugen is a huge campus… Maybe I missed someone."

Naota clapped Hye-Mi's back. "You're a genius! We should start our search there!"

"Since most of you are in the same area, I may be able to pinpoint any dormant celestial energy," Apollo chimed in, also excited. "Let us go." Thus the girls hopped on a bus heading to Kosekiyama and found the area mostly vacant. Just as they started for the main school the cat stopped them, his tail twitching excitedly. "Here… One of them is here! Yet the aura is so faint, as if she knows we and the Deceiver are searching for her. Who could have the mental capability to shield themselves so well?"

"It's a water soldier! You need to figure out _exactly_ where she is!" They eagerly followed the cat around as he lifted his nose into the air and slowly proceeded with his eyes closed. After a few minutes the anticipation was almost too much to bear, but just as Fushi opened her mouth to question their actions Apollo darted up the steps to one of the ground-level apartments and put his paws on the door. Naota composed herself before knocking.

"Who's 'er?" someone on the other side asked, but it was a male voice. Adding to the confusion was the fact that Apollo came face-to-face with another cat, a grey one with bright green eyes. Naota's attention darted between the feline and the boy who stood at the threshold. "Can I help ya?" He then peered past her and blushed profusely. "Wow, a bunch o' beautiful gals at my door… I must be dreamin'!"

Izumi came forward, aghast. "Eiji! You're not supposed to be here!"

The soccer star tilted his head. "Why not? I live here."

"That's not what I… oh, forget it. We were looking for someone else." At least now she knew where the video game tournaments were taking place.

In the rear of the group, Hikari and Maiko quietly conferred. "Maybe the cat's a clue. Look at how intently it's staring at Apollo."

"Perhaps another feline guardian that can speak," the heiress agreed. "Here, kitties, come here." Apollo whirled around and the grey cat followed.

"Hey! He ain't supposed to be outside!" Eiji exclaimed. A sweat broke out on his brow and he glanced into his dimly-lit abode.

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "Is there someone else in there? You never mentioned having a cat before."

The boy fidgeted. "No, he's, uh… umm…"

"Eiji, it is all right…" _That_ voice was definitely female, and it came from behind the door. The boy hung his head, sighed, and stepped out of the way. In his place now stood a girl both beautiful and frightening to behold. Beautiful because she had hair that shimmered like quicksilver, ivory skin without blemish, and white eyes that held no pupils. Each of the seven girls was frightened by her because these features revealed her to be anything but human.

She closed the door before descending the steps, kneeling when the cats excitedly ran up to her. "Princess!" Apollo mewed. "I feared I would not find you in time!"

"_Saluthuu_, my dearest friend." Her tone was soft, the first word barely audible. She straightened and met the eyes of each girl in turn, silently evaluating them. "These are the guardians of this planet," she said to the grey feline, who nodded. "Please come inside. We have much to speak of." The septet apprehensively followed her into the boy's apartment; he stood near the kitchen looking nervous. "Eiji, the words we must speak are not for your ears."

"Oh, right. I'll give ya some privacy." He closed the door after himself, then his unintended guests arranged themselves on his large crescent sofa. Apollo's princess stood in the middle of the room with the cats on either side of her.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said with a slight bow. "I have been given the Terran name of Sasaya."

"Wait… 'given' a name? What's your _actual_ name?" Hye-Mi interrupted.

"There is no way to pronounce it in any of your Terran languages. For that I apologize." The pale girl bowed again, lower this time. "I am a princess of Umbris, a planet in a galaxy far from your own. This is my sage, Uller… and you have dubbed the other Apollo. Interesting that they have both been named after Terran gods."

"Why do you keep calling us Terrans?" Akira wanted to know. "And how did you get to our planet?"

Sasaya inhaled and released a long sigh. "The tale is long and woeful, but I know it will explain how things came to be here, and perhaps offer some insight to the plight this planet faces."

Naota looked excited by this news. "Are you saying you can tell us how to beat the Deceiver?"

"The Deceiver?" she repeated in confusion.

"That is what they call the Great Shadow, Okage… _Nouwaihuu_ is our word for it. It has taken the form of someone dear to the Virgo warrior." Apollo glanced at Izumi but she remained stone-faced.

"Vile parasite…" the princess muttered. "It must have an anchor to this world in order to summon more powerful minions. I am truly sorry."

"It's okay," Izumi said. "I just want to defeat him so I can have my brother back."

Sasaya nodded. "I shall help you in that endeavor. I am glad to see so many warriors have been chosen to protect this planet. How many in total?"

"Twelve," answered Maiko, "there will be twelve of us. In addition to those here there are two others. Nine have been awakened and we are searching for the other three."

"Then I hope _this_…" She produced a pale blue wand and everyone gasped in awe, "will shorten your quest. I am Sailor Cancri, imbued with the power of an ancient Terran warrior who passed on long ago. Her star had burned out, but as I was approaching this planet a new star landed in my hands and transformed into this item. The constellation from whence it came told me to find my sisters in arms, yet I was too weak at that time to seek you out. Thus I sent Apollo in my stead. I am glad he proved successful."

At that the cat purred and rubbed against her legs. The other seemed to roll his eyes. "A pleasure to meet you all," Uller said in a haughty tone. "In addition to saving your planet, I hope eradicating Okage will give my lady the power to return me to my original form."

"You mean _us_," Apollo added. "I dislike being in this form as well!"

"You fooled me…"

Sasaya patted each feline. "Please do not bicker, you two. As soon as I am able I shall restore your proper bodies. I must aid these fine warriors in order to do so… Please have patience, my beloved friends." She stood tall again; although she was Hikari's height her regal air made her more statuesque. "Now then, what do you know of the Great Shadow? What knowledge do you require?"

"Apollo told me…" Naota apprehensively began, "he attacked Umbris before coming to Earth. He said warriors with celestial energy fended him off just like we're doing. How many warriors were there, and what gave them their strength?"

The princess considered the question for a moment. "There were ten celestial soldiers, one to represent each of the deities our people place their faith in. It has been theorized that Okage came to our solar system under the impression we would be an easy target… He does nothing but consume life energy, you see. Our sister planet, Divina, was attacked first. It is because of it Umbris does not live in the light. We offered shelter for the Divines and minions of Okage followed. Our faith was strong enough to defeat the abominations and drive him out of our galaxy. Presumably, he then came here to rejuvenate himself."

Izumi was slowly shaking her head. "That can't be… According to the images I've seen, his first attack on our planet happened a millennium ago. I recognized a warrior from the Goryeo Dynasty which began in 918! That would make _you_ almost eleven hundred years old!"

"Time is an invention of your species," Sasaya stated. "On Umbris I am still a child, young compared to our elders. Yet as you can see there are similarities between our races, at least on the outside. My study of Terran anatomy reveals our interiors are quite different. And your race does not foster the mental abilities innate to all Umbrans."

Hikari was curious. "What can you do? Read our minds?"

Sasaya smiled and sat down, crossing her legs. A moment later one of Eiji's vases full of dead flowers entered the circle, soliciting sounds of awe. The brown stems were removed, then a stream of water emerged. The princess held out her hand and the water flowed between her fingers like a miniature river. "Members of the royal family are blessed with the ability to control one of the four basic elements. I was born with hydrokinesis, but Uller was the one who helped me learn to control and master it. Apollo has been my personal guard for many lunar cycles. I likely would not have survived without them."

"Tell us how you arrived here," Fushi kindly instructed.

"There was… a coup. A group of envoys called the High Council managed to infiltrate our court and banished my family to places throughout the universe… I have no knowledge of where they might be. They were able to do this by rebuilding a piece of technology my forefather had dismantled long ago… the Stellar Gateway. The device allows one to travel anywhere in the universe where there is a life reading. It was used to observe other species and planets until my forefather banned it. The High Council sent us through one by one." A bejeweled metal ring suddenly appeared in the air before her. "This item is a copy of that technology, a portal crafted by my uncle to visit someone he loved. It is only half complete, though I suspect the reason I came to this planet is because its twin pulled me here."

"It sounds like fate…" Naota mused. "If you hadn't come when you did, the star of Cancer would still be inactive and we wouldn't be able to fight the Deceiver. Without your help, Sasaya, our planet would have been conquered already. But you're here, and the others are here, so there's still a chance. We just need to find the last two water senshi."

"And convince Shuryo to join us still," Akira grumbled.

Sasaya blinked her disbelief. "One of the Zodiac warriors has not joined you?"

"No… she thinks if she does she'll be ostracized."

"Then we must go to her! We need to convince her to aid in defending your planet!"

Hikari sighed. "We already tried that… She wants nothing to do with us."

"But _I_ was not with you the first time," the princess smiled. "Come, let us go to her!"

* * *

Twilight dressed the horizon in magenta as the group of eight returned to the Seicho Shrine. A few late visitors were descending the stairs and gave the girls curious glances while they went up. All the booths were closed and the old couple swept more fallen leaves off the terrace. Taeko looked up as several feet approached her. "Oh, you girls again! Shuryo's duties are finished for the day so she's inside working on dinner."

Naota smiled kindly. "Thank you, but we _all_ need to talk to her and we wouldn't want to intrude. If you could send her out when you're finished, we'd appreciate it."

"Of course, dearies." She and Kenichi increased their sweeping speed, clearing the grounds in just a few minutes and sending out Shuryo a moment later. She swatted a few unseasonal fireflies out of the way.

"You people again… What are you doing back here? I told you I didn't want to be a member of your freaky club." As Sasaya stepped forward she recoiled a little, clearly astonished by her countenance. "What are you supposed to be, some kind of ghost?"

"Could it be that you meet everyone with aggression because you fear letting them see who you truly are?" the princess mused. "You refuse to trust anyone because you fear they will hurt you."

The miko's visage hardened. "I've been let down more than enough in my life. If you're asking me to trust you, forget it! I don't even know you people so why would I suddenly act like we're best friends?"

"_Ren_ trusts us," Izumi countered, "and she's your best friend, isn't she?"

"Leave her out of this!" Shuryo shouted. "I didn't _want_ her to join you but it's not like I can control her life. But I _can_ control mine, and I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"…Even if it meant saving Daisuke?"

Her expression fell. "How do you know him? What's he got to do with this?"

Sasaya closed her eyes, speaking prophetically. "If you refuse to stand with us you will become the cause of his death. The reason we are powerful together is because our celestial souls are united. Remaining on your own weakens your soul and makes you susceptible to the threat looming over this planet. He will strike without warning when you least expect it, and will not care who places themselves between he and you."

"I can't believe you would drag Daisuke into this…" Shuryo scoffed. "You're all so full of _crap!_ Thinking you can use him to get to me… How despicable! Leave here and don't _ever_ come back. If you do, I'll use you for target practice. And I'm a damn good shot." She spun on her heel, taking angry strides back to the house as a slew of protests and retorts rose from behind. She ignored them and swatted the fireflies again. This time her hand withdrew with a hot red welt on it. "Oww! What the hell?!" Before the others could even react the fireflies grouped together and released a brilliant, blinding glow. Shuryo rubbed her eyes and saw spots, then gasped as a green and black specter glared down at her. He was more humanoid and solid than the previous gas monster which frightened the girl so much she couldn't move a muscle.

"Seiza!" Fushi shouted. "We have to protect Shuryo!" The miko was oblivious to the chorus of transformation phrases being shouted behind her; she had been drawn in by the monster's endless burning pits for eyes. They fixated her, paralyzed her, and as his talon-like hand closed around her throat she felt her body weakening as if she had aged a hundred years. A sudden fireball loosened his grip. "Let her go!" the redhead demanded, and Sailor Aries stepped forward as well. "The soldiers of fire will not allow you to harm our sister!"

"**Is that so?"** the glowing monster spoke in a deep, cold tone. **"The Igneous Soldier is mine. You shall all die here… Fosforo guarantees it."** At that the green veins in his thick skin brightened and came alive with movement. The next moment a cloud of bloated insects filled the air above them and began dive-bombing the senshi, exploding like tiny grenades as they made contact.

"Watch out!" Sailor Virgo pushed Capricorn out of the way when her roots proved ineffective at trapping the insects. She looked at her hands in despair knowing there was little she could do to fight them off. _"Ivy Twist!"_ she then intoned, and four strands of energy-draining vines erupted from the ground to entwine Fosforo, who looked at them apathetically. One of his fireflies landed on them, ignited itself, and turned the vines to ash.

"If those won't hold him down, maybe this will!" Sailor Capricorn grinned. _"Crushing Monolith!"_ The others leaped out of the way as an asteroid descended at an alarming rate. The Seiza remained still while a group of insects flew up to it and detonated themselves, making bits of space rock rain down over the senshi. "No way!" Capricorn gawked. Her incredulity quickly turned to apathy; the bugs swarmed over the earth soldiers and they slumped to the ground, weak and disoriented.

"What's happening to them?" Sailor Aquarius cried, knowing it would take everyone to defeat this foe.

"It looks like this creature is inducing hypophosphatemia! It causes neurological and muscle dysfunction!" Sailor Leo skillfully evaded the demon bugs, regrouping with Aries. "We need your wind power to disperse them, that way we can pick them off in small groups."

Sailor Libra nodded, retreating a few steps. She extended a hand toward her sisters in blue and yellow and channeled her own energy into them. _"Nimbus… Harmony!"_

With enhanced abilities Sailor Gemini scattered the fireflies, cutting the large swarm into quarters. Aquarius used Ice Wing Strike to freeze them. Her preemptive smile vanished though, for Fosforo's minions glowed with hot light and melted the ice. "It's hopeless!" She closed her eyes as their foe overtook her.

"_Reciprocating… Gust_… uhn!" A powerful wind blew across the courtyard, shoving the insects aside as if they had ran into a wall. Fosforo even quirked one of his spiked eyebrows. His minions gathered themselves and bombarded the senshi again, yet the breeze returned a second and third time.

"**Weaklings! Cut through that element and stop them!"**

Sailor Libra was shaking terribly. She only managed to recall the wind once more before exhaustion claimed her and she looked at the fire soldiers still standing. "I couldn't do it… I'm not strong like you two. Please save Shuryo… we need her help to protect the city!"

"Shibal…" Sailor Aries muttered. "What can _we_ do? Fighting fire with fire never works!"

"We at least have to try!" It may have been reckless but Leo made a beeline for Fosforo, yelling _"Fireball Charge!"_ as she did so. As expected the insects flew into the way and prematurely detonated the three missiles. She slid on the ground, ending up behind the glowing monster, and smashed her fists together at point-blank range while Aries leaped forward with the naginata ready. _"Fist of Fire!"_ She hoped their foe would be pushed into Amenonuhoko's sharp blade.

"_Burning Ru_– wha?!" Instead of being battered by her fluid attacks Fosforo exploded violently, throwing both fire soldiers to the ground with second-degree burns. They too were drained of strength. That left only Sasaya standing against him.

The monster chortled his delight. **"You must be the one we could not sense. My master is most irritated by this."**

She stood calmly beneath the moonlight. It was full which made her feel invigorated even though she only had one ability to combat him with. "Now that I have come out of hiding to be with my sisters, you and your ilk shall face the wrath of the Zodiac. I am Sailor Cancri, the soldier who fights from beautiful shadows cast by this planet's moon. Bring me the light of your fires!"

Fosforo roared, an angry, nerve-chilling sound that didn't faze the Princess of Umbris because she had heard far worse. Her foe's arm twitched and roiled like a nest of maggots until a white-hot sword appeared in his hand. He lunged forward to pierce the pale soldier's flesh and she danced away, eyeing the water trough near the temple where people cleansed themselves before offering prayers. The words she used to summon that water were silent, but as the Seiza attacked again the tip of his blade pierced the liquid shield and turned to steam. **"What?!"** he spat. The water circulated around the girl in a figure eight and three quick streams reduced the sword to nothingness. Fosforo then laughed darkly. **"So it seems we are evenly matched. Do you hope to drown me in that little puddle of water?"**

"Drown you? No… _They_ are going to obliterate you." Before he could react to Sailor Cancri's threat she doused the fallen senshi, replenishing their strength a little. Shuryo had already regained consciousness and watched the entire battle from the bushes beside the front steps.

'_These people… these __strangers__… were willing to risk their own lives to save mine. But I've been so selfish… I would only give my life to save my grandparents! Yet my family doesn't even truly need my help… these warriors do!' _A heat wave washed over the terrace and the vehemence it contained drew Fosforo's attention. Leo and Aries slowly rose to their feet, fortified by the bonds of their trinity. Sailor Sagittarius absorbed their strength and focused it into her small yet pure flame which ignited the tip of the ethereal arrow resting atop her thumb.

Fosforo was surrounded. He darted toward an opening but let out a cry when he became transfixed by Sailor Aries' blazing celestial weapon. Flames licked at the wound and weakened his blackened outer shell. This gave Sailor Leo an opportunity to blast him with three fireballs. **"NOOO!"** the Seiza bellowed as Sailor Sagittarius released her Final Burst.

Sailor Cancri smiled as the creature turned to steam and evaporated. "At last the enemy has been defeated, and we have gained a new ally as well. Sagittarius, we thank you for your support."

"…You're welcome," the violet-clad soldier said after a moment's hesitation. "I guess I can't do everything on my own after all. It took nearly all of us to exorcise that thing. If it had been some other time, who knows… it could have attacked my grandparents or the innocent shrine patrons."

Hikari and the other fallen senshi stirred, still groggy and frail. "Our duty is to make sure that doesn't happen," Hye-Mi said to the miko. "We help one another whenever possible because in addition to teammates we're friends as well."

"Right," Shuryo shyly smiled. "You can trust me to be there for the next battle."


	12. XII: Sirens of the Sea

Chapter Twelve  
Sirens of the Sea

For once Naota was glad to live a normal day. A regular, boring school day where she wasn't riding the bus all over town, talking to aliens or battling fireflies from hell. She and Hye-Mi exited their classroom and met with their friends from next door. "It's so creepy to have _him_ sitting behind me all day," Fushi remarked while shuddering. "I can feel his eyes boring into my back. I think the only reason he hasn't attacked us openly is because there are so many of us here."

"Right, and he knows we'll kick his butt," Akira snickered.

"I don't know about that. We were almost defeated last night. I can't believe we almost lost to some explosive bugs!"

Hye-Mi nodded in agreement. "Things keep getting weirder and weirder… but you wanna hear something _really_ strange?" She looked around even though their peers weren't paying attention and whispered, "Hiroshi sent me a text! I don't even know how he got my number!"

Akira feigned innocence. "I may or may not have given it to him after that incident at Tsukasa Arcade…" Her friend groaned loudly. "I'm sorry! But you two were so cute discussing martial arts and working out. You got along so well!"

"Don't forget playing volleyball and having smoothies with him when we were at Sasa Sanctuary!" Naota added. Hye-Mi's face turned bright red and she glowered all the way to their cafeteria table. "Oh, relax. Our teasing is completely harmless."

"It wouldn't be if we didn't have to deal with the Seiza…" she muttered. "We could actually interact with people without putting their lives in jeopardy."

"Yeah…" Fushi dreamily agreed, "I could talk to the cute boy in the Athletic Medicine Club… and all the cute boys on the basketball team!"

"I could go with my parents to the gallery openings they attend," Akira said. "That way I could start promoting my photographs and maybe even be taken in as an apprentice at some studio."

Naota sighed. "But we just never know when a Seiza is going to show up. I hate having to live like this… it's just not fair!"

The bespectacled girl patted her hand. "Just remember that we only have two soldiers left to find. Just two! Then we defeat the Deceiver and we're free!"

"How do we even do that?" Hye-Mi asked. "He's an omniscient being. We can't just assemble and say 'we're ready to fight you! Come on out!' That'd be stupid."

"I'm sure Apollo knows something," Fushi answered. "He's our only resource regarding this whole situation. Well, him and Sasaya, I guess. But she lives all the way at Mugen with Izumi."

"Oh, speaking of the aliens, has Apollo been able to locate either of the remaining senshi?"

Naota nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you! Once we got home and were able to relax, he said he felt an aura to the west of us."

"So she probably lives in Teine-ku or something," Akira reasoned. "We could go right after school if we didn't have club business."

As the quartet returned to class after lunch, Naota glanced into the stairwell where she used to hang out with Kei and Izumi. _'Just a few months ago everything was completely ordinary…'_ There was a bulletin board on the adjacent wall; on it was a flyer reading **"Do You Want Extra Credit?!"** She could use it; her grades had been slipping a little since homework no longer took precedence in her life. "Guys, look at this!" They gathered around the poster and learned that the Academy of Excellence was launching a community garden project. Their goal was to establish agricultural clubs at the other schools and they were inviting students to come visit their campus to be inspired by their green initiatives.

"Interesting…" Akira mused. "I'm surprised no one brought it up at the council meeting. You'd think they would want me to go as an ambassador, maybe work on some environmentally responsible technologies of our own to show we're keeping up with the times."

"That's great and all, but it's the _Academy of Excellence_." Naota's grimace surprised the non-natives.

"What's so bad about it?" Hye-Mi wanted to know.

"AoE has a reputation as a school for snobs," Akira supplied. "It's only elite because fat checks get students in, not test scores."

"What if the soldier Apollo sensed goes there?" Fushi mused. "We should probably check it out, and this is our pass to fly under the radar." A general sound of agreement was made and the girls planned to skip their club meetings in order to catch a timely bus to Teine Ward.

Several other students joined them on the journey to Hoshioki. The Academy of Excellence sat among a hilly neighborhood before Ishikari Bay and the visitors disembarked with envy in their hearts. "They have an unobstructed view of Mount Teine, too," Akira breathed in awe. "Maybe my parents were on to something when they wanted to send me here."

Naota gasped dramatically at that. "Are you _joking?_ You would have become stuck-up instead of the president we know and love! Just look at their uniforms!" She indicated the welcoming committee, a group of three girls and two boys wearing pure white jackets with gold trim and buttons. They had neither wrinkle nor blemish which made Hye-Mi glance down at her several-days-unwashed skirt.

"Welcome to our school!" a girl with reddish hair greeted. "You're all here to receive info about our community agriculture outreach program, right?" The Haruki students nodded. "Great! First, please take these visitor badges and display them clearly in accordance with our rules." She paused while the tags were affixed. "Now if you'll follow Nanba-san, he will take you to our auditorium for a brief video outlining our mission."

"What phonies," Naota whispered during the presentation. "None of these rich kids really care about helping the less fortunate. They're doing it for the publicity."

"Even if the intent is false their technologies are real," Akira returned, "and it'd be great if I could bring back some energy-efficient solutions for the administrators to review!" After the movie she approached the club president while the stone-faced Nanba led everyone else outside. They went around to the backside of the school, the area facing Mount Teine, where rows of new planter boxes and small greenhouses had replaced traditional landscaping.

"It's beautiful," Fushi gushed. "Just like being at a farmer's market."

"Weren't you paying attention?" Nanba berated. "One of our major goals is to provide the needy with fresh, organic produce."

Naota wasn't buying that story. "As noble as that sounds, I'm sure you're going to charge them an arm and a leg for it."

The boy shook his head. "No, we're doing it for _free_. I'm sure you know how well-off most of us are unlike the majority of students at _other_ schools." He and the girl exchanged glares as several students approached the group, some more than eager to show off their hard work. Naota and Hye-Mi got dragged away by a downright boastful pair of second-years leaving Fushi standing awkwardly on her own. She made the best of the situation by holding her head high and surveying the flowers and produce. There was calendula, cyclamen, hellebore and nemesia. Broccoli, lettuce, carrots, and potatoes were also plentiful. Although she hadn't mentioned it to Naota, who seemed to refute anything that might change her opinion of the Academy, Fushi knew how important to one's health a good organic diet could be and hoped at least some of the students were genuine.

"Hey, are you lost?" She whirled around to face an older boy wearing an irritated expression. "Visitors are supposed to stay with their groups. You should return to yours." Before she could finish saying "I'm sorry" a hand alighted upon her shoulder. Fushi turned and was surprised to see a girl resembling a fairytale princess standing beside her.

"She's not lost, she's with me," the girl spoke in a soft tone that seemed difficult to refute.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever, gaijin. I thought you were on the watering team, not with the tour guides."

"And _you_ are supposed to be harvesting green beans," she curtly replied, and the boy mumbled something as he departed. Full lips smiled at Fushi. "I apologize. I'm sure you noticed by now that most people here do not excel at hospitality."

Fushi half-smiled in return. "Yes, I noticed. Why did he call you 'gaijin'? That's a harsh word."

"It is because I moved here from Atlasov Island. I am an outsider and I don't expect many people to see past that." Despondence ghosted over her visage but aside from that Fushi found her expression unreadable. Perhaps she was only blindsided by her beautiful features. Wavy hair the color of white sand blended into her flawless ivory complexion any geisha in Gion would envy. She had high cheekbones and a petite nose, and her physique was that of a sylph.

"Atlasov?" Fushi repeated. "You mean Araido? I've only heard of that place in geography class. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking? My name is Hamasaki Fushi."

"I am Kaiya Shigin." She paused, then bowed awkwardly. "Forgive me… I'm not used to all your customs yet. In my home a handshake is fine." The two leisurely strolled toward the other end of the campus, earning curious glances from those working on the gardens. "I have only lived here a few months, since June. My mother married a Japanese man and was eager to trade our old life for this 'glamorous' one. We used to live in a rural fishing village, you see." Fushi said "ah" and she continued. "My step-father is a philanthropist. He invests in worthwhile causes for humanity… I cannot help but wonder if he cares for us out of some charitable obligation."

"So… do you want to go back to Araido?"

Kaiya's pale green eyes widened drastically. "Not at all." She sighed, looking frustrated. "I suppose it sounds like I'm complaining for no reason, but maybe I cannot say what I mean… All my mother ever wanted was to be cared for. She has that now but doesn't ask what will make _me_ happy."

Fushi felt her nurturing tendencies rising. "I imagine it's been difficult for you to adjust to living here… There's just so much of everything it's sometimes hard to make decisions, especially the right ones. It can feel like you're getting swept along this city's current, unable to stop when you want and experience things that could change your life for the better."

"How do you fight the current, then?" Kaiya appeared very enthralled with the idea.

"You just…" Fushi searched for the right words. "You just have to stay focused on a goal and ignore the things that try to distract you. Happiness is broad, though. I'm not you so I don't know what makes you happy."

Singing made Kaiya happy, even when no one was around to hear it. She liked reading, too. But because she had gone from having so little to having so much available, she didn't know what else to strive for. And that was what concerned her. There was no reason for her to be here. She had no purpose. Worse still, she didn't know _why_ she had no purpose. It was like she didn't exist. People rarely spoke to her or acknowledged her presence at all, as if she were a spirit drifting in from some other dimension. The way these thoughts piled up made it difficult for her to remain passive in front of Fushi. "I don't have a goal yet," Kaiya said, "but I will try to think of something."

Fushi only smiled a little. She could tell this was an extremely sad girl who had been left behind by the world, by her own _mother_. It was different than not having any living family members. Having your existence ignored by the very person who brought you into the world led to deep psychological traumas such as a feeling of worthlessness and self-harming tendencies which sometimes occurred unconsciously. Fushi worried that Kaiya considered herself without value to anyone, but that wasn't true. She sensed a force within the girl, something powerful hidden deep down. It may have even been intentionally suppressed. She wanted someone with greater insight to talk to Kaiya, someone who had no preconceived notions of what it meant to be human. Someone like Sasaya.

* * *

When Fushi returned to her apartment after school she dialed Izumi's number and waited for the screen to show her face. She half expected her friend to be busy with a project, and when that turned out to be the case she left a simple video message. "Hey Izumi! I was just calling to let you know that all of us at Haruki went to the Academy of Excellence today. Partly because Akira was interested in their green technologies and partly because Apollo said he picked up an aura in Teine-ku. I met a girl named Kaiya Shigin from the Chishima Islands and I feel she may be one of the two remaining senshi. She was so reserved, though, so I'd like you to ask Sasaya to find out for certain. Uller might be able to track down where she lives. Anyway, that was just an idea I had. See you soon!"

Izumi was in fact in her dorm room with Taka, Eiji and Hiroshi using them as models for the winter menswear collection Miss Mimieux had assigned. They had different body types so it was good practice for her to work on creating a variety of flattering pieces. She also wanted to take advantage of the jovial atmosphere to push Eiji into admitting he had been living with a female house guest the whole year. The cover story she had fabricated involved Sasaya being an albino (to explain her appearance) and a childhood friend of his who had sought him out in order to hide from her possessive ex-boyfriend associated with the Yakuza.

Eiji, on the other hand, knew Hiroshi had a big mouth and would go blabbing to the entire soccer team that he'd been getting it on with Sasaya all year (the furthest thing from the truth) which attributed to his excellent performance during the season. No, it would be better for both of them if he kept her a secret. He hadn't even told Izumi the real story of how she came to live with him. Even if it did he had a sense that it wouldn't faze her, that she and all her friends already knew exactly who, or what, Sasaya was.

"I completely aced my physics test," Hiroshi boasted with a soda in hand. "I feel like Tachibana-sensei made the questions easy on purpose 'cause the rest of the class was struggling all year. But _I_ thought it was a piece of cake."

"Just because you do well at something doesn't mean you need to degrade everyone else," Izumi replied from the region of Taka's lower back.

"That's _exactly_ what it means!" he declared. "Take Hye-Mi for example! She won the district trophy for your school, didn't she?"

Taka rolled his eyes at his friend's claim. "She didn't do it single-handedly."

"You know what I'm saying. Her skills were a major contribution, though… the deciding factor. I bet she walked around with her head held high the rest of the week."

"Having personal pride in your own achievements isn't the same as bragging," the girl scoffed. "She didn't belittle the rest of the team; everyone excelled at their own art. She may have had an advantage over many of her opponents because she's been studying martial arts since she was two, but she didn't face them with arrogance. She respects her rivals."

Hiroshi sighed and flopped back on the sofa. "Yep, I've made up my mind. The way you talk about Hye-Mi just makes me want her even more."

"You sound like a love-struck ninny," Taka snickered. "The only way you even know her is by association!"

"It's not _my_ fault Izumi has so many hot friends at Haruki." He nudged Eiji with his elbow. "Don't you agree? Who's that one girl you really like… it was Naota, wasn't it?"

Izumi's eyebrows rose at that, but the shorter boy just shook his head. "She's a great gal but I know she ain't into me." Hiroshi was dumbfounded. It wasn't like his friend to just give up on someone he was attracted to. Eiji noticed the expression and turned his into a more mischievous one. "Actually, I couldn't help but think about movin' with _Akira's_ sexy hips. She's got curves in _all_ the right places."

"You wouldn't dare try to get with my cousin!" the auburn-haired boy exclaimed. He was tense and ready to throw fists if need be.

Eiji winked and received a playful shoulder punch. "Jus' jokin'. I think I could go without a random hook-up for a while." His tone was so morose his friends looked at him in shock, as if he'd announced the world was going to blow up.

Hiroshi floundered for the right words. "But… but… you need a girl for the winter, someone to keep you warm at night! And then when school's over you head home for Christmas and never call her."

"That's despicable!" Izumi exclaimed. "Is that really how you think relationships should be? And what happened to wanting to be with Hye-Mi?"

He waggled a finger. "I said I _wanted_ her, not to be _with_ her. We've been doing it like this since last year, even golden-boy Taka over there."

"Whoa whoa whoa…" The current model held up his hands in defense. "I changed my ways after being with Mayumi… she was my first love!" He blushed at the confession but his female friend thought it was endearing. She could relate, after all. "And I haven't had a fling since!"

"That's because you're lame," Hiroshi sneered, then turned to their hostess. "And Hye-Mi _is_ my ideal girl… but it's not like I get many chances to win her over, you know?" His eyes narrowed to slits. "It's almost like you're keeping us separated on _purpose_."

She was, but not for the reasons he thought. _'It's safer that way… for all of you.'_ Each time they located a new senshi she relaxed a great deal because it meant there were fewer chances the next would be found at Mugen. As far as she knew she and Sasaya were the only senshi in the Kosekiyama area. _'If we find them soon, things could start going back to normal.'_ For some time now she had been hesitant to interact with Taka in ways that would let him know she was interested in him as more than a friend.

But there was still the matter of freeing Kei from the Deceiver's influence. How were they to do that, exactly? What if the only way to save him… was to kill him? Izumi dropped her tape measure and pincushion at the thought and the boys snapped to attention. "Hey, what's wrong?" Eiji worriedly inquired.

"N-nothing…" She hastily picked up her tools and returned to pinning Taka's jacket together. "All this talk of friends has me missing mine."

The lanky boy smiled kindly. "Just remember there's only two and a half months of school to go, then you get to be with your family for the holidays." Hopefully before she left he could acquire her address and send a Christmas present, something he'd found way back in May.

Izumi paused her project when her phone rang but she missed Fushi's call. "Do not move a muscle," she instructed Taka as she went into her room to watch the message. _"…__I'd like you to ask Sasaya to find out for certain. Uller might be able to track down where she lives. Anyway, that was just an idea I had. See you soon!" _The screen darkened and Izumi held the phone to her lips in contemplation. It would be dark soon, the best time for Sasaya to be in public. It might seem strange to the potential senshi if she appeared at her house in the middle of the night, though. _'It's worth it,'_ Izumi reasoned. _'If it doesn't go over well, we'll try again tomorrow.'_ "Okay guys, time for me to kick you out!" she said upon reentering the living room. "I need to get dinner and—"

"We could grab something together," Taka interjected, his tone hopeful.

She denied the suggestion. "Sorry, I'm just running to the gas station to pick up junk food, then I have to keep working on these outfits. I don't want to listen to stories about your conquests while I'm sewing." Taka looked a little dejected by that explanation and she genuinely felt bad for lumping him with Hiroshi and Eiji's escapades. The boys muttered to each other while she removed their half-completed garments and placed them on the mannequins. "See you tomorrow," she waved, closing the door after them.

* * *

The grey cat trotted alongside his mistress as she followed the sidewalk to the Hoshioki neighborhood. Her hair glimmered when she passed beneath streetlights and her opaque eyes saw into the night as well as any nocturnal hunter; they were suited for darkness, after all, since Umbris had been so named because it remained in Divina's shadow. Daylight strained her vision and made it impossible to see without her sunglasses. She slowed when the Academy of Excellence came into view. Uller went forward a ways and sniffed the air. "Her aura is here," he announced, "but to find her we must go further west."

Sasaya consulted a map of the area. "Otaru it is, then." There was a symbol on the map for a Buddhist temple in the Otamoi neighborhood, the best place for her to arrive using the Stellar Gateway since it was ripe with spiritual energy. She withdrew the ring from her jacket and held it out before her. The jewels on it began flickering one by one until they emitted a brilliant white light and the ring hovered of its accord. Sasaya closed her eyes, Uller ran up to her side, and the light surrounded them. There was a slight tugging sensation as the Gateway transported them to their destination. Even though her family had developed the technology she still didn't fully understand the way it worked. Theoretically, with both halves she could cross the universe instantaneously.

The sign for the temple was covered in red and brown leaves but the aura Uller sensed was now so strong Sasaya felt it as well. They were at the base of a small hill and stood in the road presumably leading up it with quaint townhouses on either side. All was silent as a frigid breeze attempted to wrap Sasaya in its cruel fingers, but she ignored it and glanced at the chronometer Eiji had given her. "It is fifteen after ten. He wanted us to return before midnight."

"Allow me to lead the way, My Lady." Uller maintained his brisk pace up the dirt road; it wound up and to the south, then turned back north and the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs grew louder. Finally they arrived at a gate with a brick wall extending from either side. Sasaya was thin enough to slip through the bars and went on as if the obstacle never existed. Pine trees lined the now-paved driveway, their tops bent from all the storms they had weathered over the years. When the road turned into a large circle with a fountain in the center Sasaya smiled at the mansion beyond.

There were few lights on, only one in the first level and three shining from the second story windows. By now the Princess of Umbris could practically smell the trail of celestial energy left by the girl named Kaiya Shigin. The "scent" led her to a trellis reaching up to a window; Sasaya climbed it while Uller patrolled the area. At the top she glanced into the girl's room, specifically at the bed, but there was no one in it. She hummed thoughtfully as she dropped down, then picked up Uller and made her way around. "What is wrong, My Lady?" the cat asked.

"She was not there, but the wind tells me something." Uller's ears lay back at the cryptic response, but he understood when his princess followed a stone path from the mansion's back deck to the cliff. They reached the edge and found a set of stairs descending to a small patch of sand below, an area otherwise surrounded by dangerously sharp rocks, and sitting in the sand was a figure with corn silk hair being strewn about by the breeze.

Uller waited on the last step while Sasaya approached the girl. "I knew you were coming," Kaiya murmured. "I felt you from miles away. You think your emotions are suppressed, but I feel everything." She paused to listen to the roiling sea before sighing. "I don't want it. I do not want that _thing_ you came with. I know it is a curse more than a blessing. I feel how miserable the others are. They are suffering."

"I sense great strength within you," Sasaya tentatively replied, "the power to know the irrevocable truth through feeling. You never told anyone because they would not understand. How could they? They would be weak and vulnerable before you."

Kaiya faced her with consternation. "But you don't feel that way… Why is that? Why is there so much faith in what you are doing?" With that she rose to her feet and walked until the frigid water swirled around her ankles. "Sometimes I know it would be better for everyone if I just fell into the sea… I don't think my mother would miss me. And Saburo would be grateful to have her all to himself." She took a few more steps, cringing as thousands of icy needles punctured her skin, and shot Sasaya a rueful smile. "Nobody would feel me leaving. Do you know how much it hurts to feel someone's consciousness slipping away from their body? I tried to be numb, I tried to resist the pain… I'm not even certain if this is _my_ life about to end, or someone else's…"

The waif of a girl abruptly plunged forward, being battered but not halted by waves that broke against the rocks and crawled to shore. "Pisces!" Sasaya shouted in panic. She too barreled into the sea, steeling her enhanced nervous system against the agony it evoked. There was no way a human could survive for long in these deadly temperatures, least of all one as sensitive as Kaiya– her skin was thin and she lacked much muscle and fat to keep warm.

When the girl saw Sasaya coming after her she paused her suicidal march. "Why are you risking your life for me?" she yelled over the hiss of the wind. Her eyes narrowed to discern an object shining in the princess' hand. "Stopping me will not make me fight the shadow!"

"You know what you run from yet you selfishly proceed anyway?!" Sasaya bellowed. "Extinguishing your life condemns this planet to annihilation! Millions of lives vanquished because _you_ refuse to accept your destiny!"

"It is not my destiny to live in anguish! I am taking it into my own hands!" Yet something stalled the girl. Sasaya struggled against the waves which had been so inviting for her, as if the planet accepted that she wanted to end her torment and was helping her do it. But the ethereal maiden suddenly halted, her mouth dropping open in shock. _"Princess!"_ Kaiya heard the cat wail from shore, and the only thing preventing him from leaping to her aid was an explosion of sand and saltwater that hurled him toward the cliffs.

Terrified, Kaiya watched a creature composed of black tar rise up from the water with Sasaya in its grasp. There were dark spots all over her face and hands as she lay completely limp, likely dead already. **"Ah ha haa…"** the monster chuckled triumphantly. **"I was to greet the Pensive One as she journeyed to the depths of the sea, thus assuring my Master's command over this planet, but you have so foolishly delivered yourself to me, Soldier of Beauty! There shall be nothing beautiful about your corpse when I am finished with you…"**

"Kaiya!" Uller weakly called, "You must find the wand or he will kill you!"

She didn't want to die at the hands of this monster. It was too vile, more gruesome than the image of her body peacefully floating down into the watery abyss. She began splashing around in search of the wand that glimmered beneath the starlight, a task that would have been much easier if any segment of the moon were in the sky. Uller knew this was why the Seiza had been able to escape detection by his princess– her strength depended on the moon, and there was none.

Something gently prodded her in the back and Kaiya spun around, scooping up the wand whose aqua orb reflected her repentant countenance. _'I'm sorry…'_ she said to the star within, begging forgiveness. _'Without me, everything ends… everything worth fighting for. I'm so sorry…'_

"_Humanity must know empathy,"_ the star answered. _"Teach them, young one… That is why you must live." _Kaiya knew that now. She had stupidly attempted to run from the other half of her soul, the part that truly made her human. Now that they were united she would fight the shadow and his minions who sought to take away the very meaning of life.

"_Pisces Star Power… Make Up!"_

While the monster plodded toward shore a terrible voice entered its head. _**'You FOOL! You were supposed to claim the soul of the Pensive One, not attempt to kill one who has already been awakened! IMBECILE!'**_ He cringed and released Sasaya's body, turning to face the newly-transformed Sailor Pisces. _**'It is too late for you to stop her, Arzen! You have failed me.'**_

**"****Urr…"** the black beast dumbly growled. The determination set in Pisces' face made him shrink back even more. But because they were still in the water, there was a chance he could escape unscathed.

The creature exuded a murky substance that floated across the surface of the sea. Kaiya knew if it reached her she would end up in the same state as Sasaya, so she spread her fingers and pointed them at the black goo. _"Waveform Blast!"_ she intoned, and a curved energy beam redirected the essence back at Arzen. He cried out and began flailing madly. That gave her the chance to leap past him and return to shore. She noticed that even without any moonlight he cast a reflection. She closed her eyes and focused on the bond she shared with Sasaya, Sailor Cancri. _"Illusory Curse…"_

Arzen shuddered when he heard those uttered words. For a moment all went silent– no waves, no wind, nothing. Then the creature recoiled at the sight of what he feared most: his master's true form. His roars of terror echoed off the cliffs and he fled to deeper water while being chased by the being of pure darkness. Kaiya and Uller couldn't see any of this, of course, because the attack was simply an illusion in the monster's mind. She sent forth another Waveform Blast which skimmed the water and diced the Seiza upon impact, leaving nothing but globs of dark flesh raining into the sea. She quickly turned her attention to Sasaya. "What did that minion do to her?" she desperately asked of the cat.

"My guess is he tainted her with a powerful poison. We need to get to Aquarius, she has a healing ability." Uller shoved his nose into his mistress' jacket to withdraw the Stellar Gateway. "Now that you are awakened, you should be able to focus on Aquarius' energy. This will take us to her." When Kaiya touched the ring a bright light burst from the center, first glowing lavender, then aqua, then blue, like an aurora borealis. She focused on the blue light and it gradually coalesced into a portrait of a girl with braided hair. _'Take us to Sailor Aquarius!'_ she thought. She wasn't expecting the light to swallow all three of them and deposit them in a grassy yard with a fish pond.

Inside the darkened house Apollo leaped onto the windowsill. "Naota, look!" he meowed loudly, gaining her attention. The girl got up and after analyzing the scene flew downstairs and out the back door.

"Sasaya! What happened to her?!"

"S-she tried to save me from… from a m-monster!" Kaiya wavered. "It poisoned her! The cat said you could help!"

Naota stared at the girl for a moment, thinking she looked familiar. "Fushi was talking with you at the Academy of Excellence, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I am Kaiya Shigin! Now please do something, I owe her my life!"

After a brief gust of wind morphed Naota into her guardian form she examined the black spots marring the princess' alabaster skin. She listened to the currents of her body, her ragged breathing and the tainted blood flowing through her veins. "It's… arsenic!" she announced after a moment. "Since it's elemental I should be able to cure it. _Cleansing Waters!"_ A faint halo appeared over Sasaya and grew wider while a curtain of liquid slowly fell down around her. There was a sudden "whoosh!" and the crystal-clear water disappeared into the ground. Naota and Kaiya smiled their relief when the princess stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh… Sailor Pisces. You decided to help us after all."

"Yes, your bravery and selflessness convinced me," she smiled. "And I decided… maybe the people here are not all bad. I know Fushi sent you to me. She is very kind."

Naota laughed a little. "She's also Sailor Leo… You probably won't like her so much then."

"Why?" Kaiya asked, wide-eyed.

"Let's just say she almost lit my best friend on fire once."


	13. XIII: Body of Conflict

Chapter Thirteen  
Body of Conflict

Naota's old morning routine had been substituted by meeting up with Fushi and Hye-Mi in the cafeteria where the former typically acquired a hot drink, usually cider or cocoa, and the latter grabbed breakfast because she didn't have enough time to eat after racing to school from her morning training session. Today Hye-Mi had an omelet. "What's this called again?" she asked while eyeing the dish suspiciously.

"Tamagoyaki," Fushi said. "It's American-style, though, with ham and cheese in it. Don't forget to eat the radish, too. It's good for you."

"You're such a _mom_…" Hye-Mi muttered, then cut the omelet into bite-sized pieces. Cheddar cheese oozed out from the center and the aroma of honey ham wafted into the hallway where they lingered before first bell. She released a surprised "yum!" and practically shoveled the rest into her mouth which made Fushi wrinkle her nose.

"If I _was_ your mother, I'd tell you to slow down so you don't get involuntary spasms in your diaphragm."

"What?" Naota smirked at Hye-Mi's other talent: speaking clearly with her mouth packed full of food. Then she giggled as the taller girl began hiccuping loudly.

Fushi sighed. "Maybe you should consider listening to me because I actually know what I'm talking about." With a toss of her hair she entered class 2-B and was greeted by several peers, mostly boys with unrequited crushes. It wasn't every day that aristocratic-looking girls who were also highly intelligent transferred to Haruki, so Fushi had quite a following.

Hye-Mi was still hiccuping while she stowed books in her desk and gave up trying to talk to anyone until they subsided. "Maybe eat a little slower next time?" Naota gently suggested.

"Yeah…" she groaned in agreement before taking a swig of infused water. Things settled down for only a minute or two until a gaggle of boys from 2-D appeared in the doorway.

"Guys, you'll never guess who's in our class!" Everyone looked at them expectantly. "Only the _hottest_ girl in the entire city!" a member of the basketball team exclaimed. At that the girls rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. "She just transferred here from, uh… where was it again?"

"Daejeon, South Korea," a bespectacled boy stated matter-of-factly. Hye-Mi quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe you two know each other."

"I'm from Sinuiju in _North_ Korea, byung-shin."

He waved it off. "Whatever. Come see her, guys! She's _really_ nice… and nice to look at!" Naota was saddened to see about three-quarters of their class' male population get up and run to the adjacent room. The only person she knew in 2-D was Sasaki Daigo the technician, a rather mousy boy who was often made fun of for his thick glasses. He was usually only safe when in proximity to Akira, who also wore glasses yet frequently gave intimidating scowls from behind them.

Daigo was currently scrunched into as small a person as he could make himself because the new girl had been assigned the desk right beside him and boys were flocking to her like seagulls; she was the fresh fish in school. It was quite late in the year for students to transfer but since she had come from Korea where the school system was identical, all she really needed to focus on were exam scores.

Although Daigo hated himself for being judgmental he knew the girl was one of those types able to skate through life based on her appearance. _'Just look at the way everyone is tripping over themselves to say hi to her…'_He really couldn't blame them. If he were more confident he'd be doing the same thing. It was simply a fact of life that girls like her didn't take interest in boys like him. A girl with satiny obsidian hair, warm ivory skin and seductive amethyst eyes wouldn't go out of her way to talk to him. "Do you wear contacts?" he heard someone ask, and he thought, _'No, baka, her eyes are naturally violet. Got hit in the head with a ball once too often, didn't you?'_

"Yes, I have myopia," Kyung-Soh replied. Her voice was melodious and almost sounded like Karashima Junko, a vocalist in some of his favorite video games.

"What's myopia?" another athlete inquired.

She tittered. "I'm nearsighted. I can only see things close-up." Her crowed went "ohh" and returned to focusing on the important things like her cherry-red lip gloss. Unexpectedly she turned toward her neighbor and smiled. "I know _you_ knew what I meant since you wear glasses. Are you myopic or hypermetropic?" Well, there went his theory about her lack of intelligence. Daigo stared at his desk, saying nothing, and Kyung-Soh raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if that question bothered you. I forgot how sensitive some people with vision problems can be, like I was before I got contacts. Forgive my rudeness."

The athletes glared at Daigo, prepared to pummel him if he didn't accept her apology. "It's f-f-fine… You d-d-didn't offend me…" He sighed internally. _'That was smooth. Way to go, Sasaki.' _He was spared further mortification when the teacher finally arrived and tapped his ruler on the whiteboard, making everyone scurry to their seats.

"I see most of you have taken the liberty of acquainting yourself with the newest member of our class," Mr. Takahashi said in a slightly-disapproving manner. He motioned to the girl and she came to stand in front of his desk. The introductory bow she gave provided a lust-inciting view of cleavage and most of the other girls glared daggers at her feigned innocent smile. By the time the lunch bell chimed Kyung-Soh had been elevated to idol status. A hoard of people followed her into the cafeteria and clamored suggestions when she asked what kind of food to get. At least five different sports stars were carrying books for each of her subjects and younger girls wanted all the beauty advice she could offer. Haruki's senshi quartet shook their heads at the ridiculous commotion.

"How come no one went ga-ga over _you_ when you transferred here?" Naota rhetorically asked of Hye-Mi.

"Probably 'cause I'm strong and scary," she beamed, "so none of the guys think they have a shot with me."

"It wasn't like that when Fushi got here either even though I kept hearing people say how pretty she is."

"Thanks," the girl sighed. She was miffed that her love interest from Athletic Medicine had joined the fan club. "I also hung around Kei for that first week, though, so I'm sure everyone thought I was already taken."

Akira suddenly grew tense. "Speak of the devil… There's Kei now, heading right for her!" They watched him approach Kyung-Soh with so much confidence even the Martial Arts Club members stepped back. He gazed at the mob with predatory eyes as if to say "she's mine now, so back off". He ran his fingers through his hair and gave the girl his most attractive smile. The quartet wasn't sure what he said, but Kyung-Soh shook her head, smiled kindly, and exited to the garden. Kei was visibly fuming and stomped into the main hall.

"Did she turn him down?" Fushi was aghast since it had been so difficult for her to resist his charm. "I guess if you have the choice between one worshiper or a hundred, you entertain the masses."

"I'm gonna talk to her before fourth period," Hye-Mi declared. "If she goes out in public like that she'll make our whole school look bad."

Akira was genuinely concerned. "The last thing I want is for Haruki to be renowned as an institution for horny idiots!"

After lunch Hye-Mi marched up the stairs with determination set in her features. She went straight into 2-D while her friends waited in the hall, pushing her way through the throng surrounding the new girl's desk. "Hey," she said sternly, crossing her arms

"Hello…" Kyung-Soh replied in their native tongue, "Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. You don't need to parade around the school with your _boobs_ hanging out." The violet eyes widened at her bluntness. "And my friend, the Student Council President, would be very appreciative if you didn't tarnish our reputation with your skanky antics."

A mask of cold indifference slipped over Kyung-Soh's visage. "It's none of your business how I conduct myself. If the almighty Student Council President has a problem with my _innocent_ behavior, she can submit a proposal to have me expelled. Isn't that right? I'll wait for the notification…" She looked around and smiled. "Oh, but it seems I've already gained the favor of several council members, and I don't think they'd have me expelled for something as trivial as flirting." She gave the girl a dismissive wave. "Now run along back to your pathetic friends. It's obvious you're just _jealous_."

Hye-Mi slammed her fist on the desk, making the girl flinch. "It really pisses me off that language is the only reason why these morons can't see your true colors. If they knew how manipulative you really were, I don't think they'd object if I threw you out with the rest of the trash."

Red rage flooded the new student's face as Hye-Mi spun on her heel and left. Immediately the boys started questioning what their conversation had been about and Kyung-Soh managed to compose herself. "Absolutely nothing you should trouble yourselves over," she said in a sing-song manner. But the smile faded a little and her cheeks were still burning with anger.

* * *

_'Stupid bimbo…'_ Hye-Mi thought while taking her aggression out on a boxing bag. _'There has to be something Akira can do to get her outta here.'_ She felt her knuckles ache in protest of her latest punch and finally stopped. Only a few first-year members of the Martial Arts Club remained in the auxiliary gym, approaching her warily.

"Hye-Mi-sempai, are you all right?"

"Yeah…" she sighed, wiping her brow. "I just had a lot on my mind. Why don't you three head home and I'll put away the equipment." They bowed in acceptance having learned early on that offering to help their sempai always resulted in a stern "no". She hefted the punching bag and two tumbling mats and made her way to the storage closet. She was sweaty, tired and irritated, and glad that no one was around to keep pestering her. Akira had a legitimate reason to be concerned with Kyung-Soh's behavior– she cared about the integrity of the school. Hye-Mi, on the other hand, was annoyed at how the girl negatively represented all young Korean women. What if people started thinking _she_ was as easy as Kyung-Soh and solicited her for favors the new girl was so obviously willing to oblige?

She slid the door open with her foot and immediately felt her temper flare. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" she screamed, alerting the couple draped on the other mats of her presence. A young basketball player looked up, staring at her like a deer in the headlights, then glanced at the girl he had been making out with. It was none other than Kyung-Soh. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Hye-Mi roared. The boy skirted her and sprinted through gym doors. The violet-eyed girl just stood up and smoothed her uniform. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here?! This is a storage room, not your personal sex lair!"

"All your self-righteous ranting is getting really redundant," Kyung-Soh said after a huffy breath. "For your information I wasn't the initiator. He was giving me a tour of the gym and all of a sudden pulled me into this room. How am I supposed to control boys and their hormones?"

"You could control them by not rousing them in the first place," Hye-Mi growled. "You're a walking, talking sex doll. Do you really think _anyone_ is going to believe you were the victim?"

She turned away, her brow furrowed. "I don't care what people think of me. Even you have already decided what kind of person I am even though you don't know a single thing about me. So it wouldn't matter if I told the truth, would it?" She wasn't being antagonistic this time. If Hye-Mi had to guess, she would say the girl looked a little bit conflicted… even ashamed. "You don't know what it was like to grow into this body," Kyung-Soh went on in a softer tone. "These curves are a curse. Do you honestly think I enjoy wearing shirts that aren't modest enough? The first thing people see when they look at me is a pair of big breasts. When people look at _you_ they see a young woman who has self-respect. They don't think you're air-headed and promiscuous… They don't think you're an easy lay."

Now Hye-Mi felt guilty for being so judgmental. But she wouldn't admit that, not to _her_. "If you don't want to be stereotyped, why do you still act that way?"

The girl rolled her eyes and in the dim lighting Hye-Mi thought they were damp with tears. "Let's just say I'm rebelling against my father's old-fashioned ideas…" She sniffled a little but steeled her countenance. "I'm just having some fun before my life is over." With that she raised her chin and strode past the athletic girl. She refused to cry in front of people; the last thing she needed was everyone feeling sorry for her. She would rather solicit sexual interest than pity from these new peers. With the former, maybe she would finally gain the courage to make her whimsical idea a reality.

Kyung-Soh took a short bus trip into the metro, stepping off at Nakajima Park and walking a few blocks to Tokyu Hotel, a building that dominated the northern end of the large green area. On the eastern and western sides of the hotel was hiragana for the initials "SHA" and she bristled every time she saw them. "Good afternoon, Miss," the doorman greeted as she entered an elevator and pressed the button that took her to one of the penthouses of the top five floors. She exited onto a marble foyer and used an ornate brass key to unlock the door to her father's newly-acquired abode.

He wasn't home yet and wouldn't be for several more hours. Most likely Jang Yung-Ja was in a meeting with his new business partners, the ones responsible for their luxurious living accommodations. There had been absolutely nothing wrong with their old house in Daejeon; her father even had a vacation home on beautiful Jeju Island. Until last year they had lived quite comfortably as upper-middle-class citizens… then the nightmare began. Rather than sit around and mope, Kyung-Soh went to her room's walk-in closet and changed out of her Haruki uniform into flared jeans, a glittery tank top, a bolero and peep-toe wedges. She snagged her father's new credit card from his office. In less than fifteen minutes she was on her way to Tokyu Department Store.

Winter was slowly encroaching upon Sapporo and Kyung-Soh wanted to update her wardrobe. She breezed in and out of shops buying sweaters, jackets, jeans and cute accessories. A shoe sale caught her eye and she ended up with five new pairs of boots. Of course she needed some jewelry to go with her outfits as well. After three hours she exited the store and sat on a bench outside, watching people pass by. Everyone was wrapped up in their own little worlds– engaging in conversations with people on their phones or right beside them, or enjoying the solace of their personal company. If she could do that she wouldn't have been in such a sorry state. When she arrived at the penthouse this time it was to find her father unpacking his briefcase. She froze for a minute, feeling him examine each of the bags as a frown creased his brow. "How did you pay for all that?" He was tired so she knew she had a chance at winning this argument.

"Your card," Kyung-Soh said dismissively. "Don't worry, I went to Tokyu so the money will just get recycled back into your bank account."

"That's your excuse?"

His daughter shrugged. "It's true. If I spend money at someplace the Sugahara own they get it back. They're still paying you to be here, right?"

"That's not the point," Mr. Jang sighed. "You didn't even ask me. A simple text would have sufficed." He knew his words were falling on deaf ears and he sighed again. "How was your first day at school?"

_'Why do you care?'_ she wanted to say, but instead said, "It was the same as my old school, minus all my friends and a cuter uniform. But there are a lot of _really_ nice boys in my class."

"Don't go getting involved with someone," her father said while entering the kitchen. "You'll both end up hurt."

Kyung-Soh followed him and cornered him at the fridge. "Only because you so charitably donated _my_ future to that son of a bitch."

"Watch your mouth, young la—"

"That's what he is!" she interrupted, "All the Sugahara are! I don't understand how you could hand your soul over to those heartless bastards… They tore down a _homeless shelter_ to build this hotel! They ruin people's lives, Appa, and now you're working with them to ruin mine!" She struggled to bite back the tears but a few escaped anyway. "Sometimes I wonder if you even still have a heart, and if I'm in it any longer."

Mr. Jang looked pained, then angry. His words were pointed. "Everything I've done has been for _you_, Yeon-in. I made this deal so I could secure your future. You'll never want for anything. University, a career, clothes, a nice house… Whatever it is, Tsuneo will provide for you. You have a year and a half to try to get to know him. He's not a bad man. He's actually very smart and savvy."

Kyung-Soh scoffed. "I don't _want_ to be with a man who was groomed from birth to inherit his father's awful company. He doesn't even have hobbies. He has no personality! How can you expect me to be happy with someone like that? He'll be so busy working he won't even notice if I'm screwing somebody else." Now there was an idea. Her father scowled at her enlightened expression.

"Don't even _consider_ that thought. Being unfaithful is the most dishonorable thing you could do. You would shame me _and_ Tsuneo's entire family."

The girl released a mocking laugh as she exited the kitchen, pausing beneath the arch. "You already shamed _yourself_, Appa. You shamed yourself by believing the medieval practice of selling your daughter would make you successful." She regarded him icily. "I suppose that's why Mom left, isn't it? She got tired of your greediness. You cared about money more than her."

"Don't try to bring your mother into this!" Mr. Jang shouted after her. He was met with silence and after a moment of brooding yanked open the alcohol cabinet and poured himself a tall glass of bourbon. In his study he dwelled on the bitter divorce that had occurred six years ago. Su-Min left him because he was getting reckless with their finances and after he lost nearly everything in a bad investment they had struggled to survive. She was upset he even had it in his conscience to put his family at risk for meager monetary gain. But he was just as mad at his ex-wife because she had left without even saying goodbye to their daughter.

* * *

On the wall perpendicular to Kyung-Soh's bed was a full-length mirror. Every night since she had moved into the penthouse she stood nude before it with all the lights off, the glow from the city offering just enough illumination to highlight the body she detested. _'Why did I have to grow into this… thing? I'm disgusting. I might as well walk around naked since everyone already sees me that way.'_

_"Do not do that…"_ a kinder voice whispered in her mind. _"There is much more to you than meets the eye. Only those who are truly worth your time will see it."_

She rolled her eyes at her reflection. _'All I am to anyone is a stereotype. Men think I'm willing to hop in bed with them at the drop of a hat and women think I'm a horrible tramp. Slut, skank, whore… I heard it all today.'_

_"Do you believe you fulfill the meaning of any of those names?"_

_'Yes… No… I don't know. I've been acting the part for so long I don't remember every casual encounter. Maybe some guy had his way with me and I suppressed the memory to maintain the façade.'  
_

_"What façade?"_

She stuck out her hip. _'That I'm a coy maiden searching for a man to spirit me away so I won't have to be with Sugahara Tsuneo. I'll give myself to him, then we'll elope and I'll never have to worry about the Sugahara or my father ever again. That's the wonderland I'm trying to fall into.'_

Her reflection seemed to move contrary to her actual self. That had been happening a lot lately; she was probably slowly going insane. _"That is not what you desire, Kyung-Soh. Running away from your problems will never solve them. First you need to be accepted for who you truly are, not how you falsely present yourself."_

She scoffed at the naïve voice. _'No one in their right mind would ever want to befriend a biology geek. But the mysterious, hard-to-get girl… she's the one capable of making the semblance of friends. At the very least she has admirers and people fantasizing about her.'_ After that her reflection hung its head and slowly faded away, defeated. Kyung-Soh blinked and was staring at her actual self again. _'Or is it?'_ she mused. _'I'm no longer certain just who it is I see in the mirror these days…'_

* * *

Naota was stunned when she arrived at her hall the next morning. Several boys exited class 2-D while muttering among themselves. "She's nothing but a two-faced skank," the exuberant swimmer from yesterday said.

"Yeah, or a nymphomaniac," his friend agreed. As Naota cautiously entered Mr. Takahashi's room she heard a lot of male students referring to someone as a "total slut". _'Is it Kyung-Soh they're talking about? What did she do?' _After listening in on myriad conversations she learned the new girl was being ridiculed for something she _didn't_ do, which was have sex with a first-year in the storage room of the auxiliary gym.

"He's lying, obviously," she was saying to several members of the student council. "Do you really think I'd risk my enrollment by entertaining some boy's libido on school property?"

Segawa-san from Naota's class wasn't convinced. "I'm much more inclined to believe someone who didn't make people carry his books around for him or kiss the ground he walked on."

"I didn't _make_ anybody do anything," Kyung-Soh refuted. Her eyes narrowed sharply, a dagger-like gaze if Naota ever saw one, and she abruptly stood up. "It's my second day here and I'm already considering transferring elsewhere since I keep getting accused of things I didn't do."

A boy from 2-B, Student Council Vice President Yamaoka if Naota recalled correctly, disdainfully looked down at her. "Go ahead and leave, then. Nobody's going to stop you. We don't need girls like you at Haruki."

Kyung-Soh bristled and Naota felt herself shiver. "What do you mean… 'girls like me'?"

"Slutty ones that can't keep their legs closed."

Kyung-Soh's hand whipped across his cheek. The sound that rang out stunned everyone into silence for approximately five seconds, then roars of protest filled the room, spilling out into the corridor. Mr. Takahashi rushed in to find his class in turmoil. "Everyone back to their homerooms NOW!" he commanded. Once his pupils had been sorted he looked upon them with extreme disappointment. "Who is responsible for this commotion?"

Yamaoka jabbed a finger at Kyung-Soh. "She started it! Some council members and I were questioning her about an incident yesterday afternoon and she slapped me!"

The dark-haired girl quickly refuted his claim. "I slapped him because he referred to me in a derogatory, highly offensive manner."

Mr. Takahashi eyed them both irritably before sitting down. "Go to the councilor's office and sort this out like adults," he instructed while writing a hall pass, then dismissed the pair.

Other students, including Naota and Akira, watched them head toward the stairwell and retreated once they were out of sight. "I hope she's not in trouble…" the blue-eyed girl said. She glanced at the clock. Hye-Mi was unusually late.

Kyung-Soh let out a huffy breath as they went to the first floor. "I can't believe I'm being sent to a disciplinary office on my second day of school… this is ridiculous."

"We'd still be in class if you hadn't hit me," Yamaoka returned.

"You called me a slut. Should I have just stood there and accepted such an insult? I think not."

"I wouldn't have called you a slut if you hadn't taken advantage of a first-year student."

She whirled to face him in the vestibule. "I didn't take advantage of anyone! _He_ was the one who pulled _me_ into that room! I thought I was getting a tour of the campus, not his tonsils."

The boy with gelled hair and dark brown eyes considered her story. "So you two didn't have sex, you just made out?"

"…Yes," she said solemnly. "He was confident, and not a bad kisser."

A twisted smile appeared on his lips. "So that's how you like it, then?" He suddenly grabbed Kyung-Soh by her upper arms and shoved her beneath the staircase. She drew in a breath but his hand immediately smothered it and all she could get out was a confused "mmph?!" Yamaoka regarded her heatedly as she struggled against his muscular form. "I think _I_ am much more deserving of your affections than that little twerp." He lifted his hand but before she could yell at him his lips suppressed the words. She bit down when she felt his tongue attempting to plunder her mouth. "Ah!" the boy exclaimed, recoiling. Then he sneered. "What's the matter? I'm certain I can please you better than some first-year…" His palm covered her mouth so the only sounds she could make were high-pitched squeals of protest. Everyone was in class, though, so who would hear them? Kyung-Soh continued her attempt to wriggle out of his grip until he trapped her between his legs, strong from playing baseball. His left hand slid up her thigh and she squeezed her eyes shut as desperate tears leaked out.

_'Please stop… Don't do this! Please don't!'_ Another shrill cry got stuck in her throat. She gritted her teeth against the fingertips that slowly crept into her underwear… and then they were abruptly torn away. First she gasped, sucking in a few deep breaths, then her eyes opened in time to see a sepia-haired boy hold Yamaoka at arm's length while his own drew back before clobbering the vice president.

"Oh my god… thank you!" She blindly embraced him, then her jaw dropped a little as she recognized the arrogant boy she'd brushed off yesterday. He folded his arms and she bowed low. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" he scoffed, nudging the lolling Yamaoka with his foot. "This asshole should be apologizing for molesting you. Isn't that right?" One kick and the vice president was out for certain. "Maybe I should apologize for my gender."

Kyung-Soh waved her hands. "No, no, don't do that… I know not all guys are like him."

Kei snorted at her feigned naivety. "Don't stand there and pretend to believe that crap. When a girl has the body of a goddess, like you, any guy is going to want her naked as soon as they're alone together. I'm not trying to make an excuse for him, but that's how we think."

The girl nervously crossed her arms over her chest. "What about you then?"

He shrugged and turned toward the office that was her original destination. "I'm not like him." Kei smiled but it was a bit crooked. "I'd say you don't need to be reprimanded for hitting this jerk given what he just tried to do, so go back to class. I'll tell the councilor what happened, get him a detention hopefully."

"Oh… okay. Thank you. Really, I don't know what I'd…" She shook her head and smiled as Kei patiently waited for her to leave. On the fifth step she turned around to give him another look, a very enrapturing one that the boy lifted an intrigued eyebrow at. "I'll see you at lunch, Saito."

**"Indeed you shall…"** Neodymium crooned.

* * *

Both 2-D and 2-A were working on essays for third period and the teachers allowed ten students into the halls, Kyung-Soh among them. No one was sitting beside the transfer student but she didn't notice or care– she was thinking about Kei, a devilishly handsome boy who didn't see her as a sex object. A guy like that was a breath of fresh air, someone she could show off to her father as just a friend to make him sweat. She blushed at the thought of asking Kei to come home with her. What would he say? Would he think she just wanted to sleep with him? _'Better not chance it,'_ she decided, and stuck her pencil in her bun. She patiently waited for the period to end so she could meet him for lunch, but where would he be? He came off as one of those too-cool-for-school types and probably didn't eat the cafeteria food. The garden was a popular area although the chilly weather wasn't very accommodating for an outdoor meal. Hopefully he would find her and they could eat somewhere in peace.

Fushi and Naota were on their own because Akira found it suspicious the transfer student had returned so soon from her meeting with the councilor and Yamaoka had not. And where was Hye-Mi? She hadn't called or texted or anything _and_ ruined her perfect attendance record. To make things even worse, the two senshi in the cafeteria saw Kyung-Soh talking and laughing with Kei! "This is bad…" Fushi uttered. "I'm not feeling any warrior vibes from her, but she still shouldn't be anywhere near that creep!"

"I know, he's just so sinister. I hope they're not flirting. She doesn't know who… I mean _what_… she's dealing with!" Just then she caught sight of Akira running toward them. Akira _never_ ran inside the building.

"Hey! I just found out what happened with Yamaoka!" There was concern in her tone but her expression didn't share it; she looked betrayed. "Apparently while he and Kyung-Soh were headed to the councilor's office he attacked her… with sexual intent." Her friends gasped in disbelief. "Kei knocked him out and dragged him to the infirmary, then told the principal what happened. When Yamaoka woke up he corroborated the story and is facing expulsion."

Naota shook her head at the news. "That doesn't make sense… Kyung-Soh obviously ticked off the Deceiver yesterday so why would he do her a favor?"

"I don't think preventing someone from sexually assaulting someone else counts as a favor," Fushi said a bit vehemently. "That's just a decent human thing to do."

"But he's… not a human," the shorter girl whispered. "He must have ulterior motives. The Deceiver isn't being _nice_. He doesn't forge relationships with people. All he cares about is finding sailor crystals."

Akira spread her hands. "Then maybe Kyung-Soh _is_ the last."

"We would have sensed it!" Fushi argued, her nostrils flaring in anger. "I don't understand what he's playing at. It's very disturbing."

"Everything okay here, girls?" the voice of Mr. Nobuto cut in. Their heads spun toward his concerned gaze and the interruption helped calm things down.

"We're fine, Nobuto-sensei," Akira answered, "thanks for asking." Once he left the girls huddled together. "I really have a feeling that Kyung-Soh is the last soldier. Maybe we haven't sensed her this whole time because she was living in Korea. She just moved here, after all."

"Well if she _is_ one of us, we need to get her the hell away from the Deceiver," Fushi hissed, and stood up from the table. "Where did those two disappear to?"

Naota jumped when her pocket suddenly rang. "It's Hye-Mi!" she announced, turning the phone on speaker. "Hye-Mi, why aren't you at school?"

"It's a long story but the short version is my brothers are complete morons and flooded my cabin." She inhaled a sharp breath and some yelling could be heard, then Hye-Mi shouted "Jukgo ship-eo?!" and several other expressions too fast to catch. "Sorry about that. I've got to help deal with the damage they caused. I actually called to tell you that after Kyung-Soh's grand entrance to Haruki I talked with Maiko about her 'cause I wanted some advice. She has this bodyguard who's an expert hacker by night and managed to find her citizen papers, then followed a digital trail. It led to the Sugahara Housing Authority. Know anything about them?"

"They're not good people," Akira replied. "My father works in real estate and they've tried to buy his company a few times. They're the kind of conglomerate who bullies people out of their homes so they can have more properties to give to their own."

Hye-Mi went on. "Well, Kyung-Soh's dad is their new business partner. That's why they moved here. Maiko's bodyguard-hacker found the contract he signed, and guys… it's not good."

Fushi put her hands on her hips although the meaning was lost since Hye-Mi couldn't see it. "Are you going to tell us or send a fax?"

The other girl cleared her throat. "Item one is that Jang Yung-Ja, her dad, had to relocate to Sapporo because this is the Sugahara's base of operations. Item two is that he had to cease all real estate dealings in South Korea and allow the Sugahara to sign partial ownership papers for his personal properties, which include their house in Daejeon and a vacation home on Jeju Island, which is _really_ nice."

"Why on earth would he make a deal like that?" Naota wanted to know. "It sounds like he's not getting anything out of this."

"But wait, there's more," Hye-Mi said in a pseudo-dramatic tone. "The third stipulation is that next year on November twenty-sixth, he will receive a 'trusted associate's bonus' of one _billion_ yen. This seals their partnership."

The noises of Haruki vanished while each girl tried to imagine that much money. "That's obscene…" Akira finally said. "He could just leave their company and start his own, or buy his houses back at the very least."

"He couldn't start a new company because not doing business is in the contract," Fushi pointed out. "But why would they make him personally wealthy for no reason?"

"…What happens on November twenty-sixth?" Naota tentatively asked. "What happens that earns him a billion yen?"

"Kyung-Soh turns eighteen, then she marries Sugahara Tsuneo. She's having an _arranged_ _marriage_, you guys. Yesterday she told me she just wanted to have some fun before her life ended… Now that I know what she meant, I realize I acted like a total bitch to her." She waited for her friends to say something but they were stunned speechless. "So, um, could you tell her I'm sorry? It'd be best coming from Akira."

The bespectacled girl shook her head to refocus on the situation. "Sure, but why me?"

"I told Kyung-Soh you didn't want her here and you had the power to get her kicked out." The amount of regret in her tone was something none of her friends had heard before, but leave it to Hye-Mi to do the honorable thing. "Tomorrow I'll apologize to her in person. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself because of the stupid things I said." Another pause was followed by an annoyed growl. "Gotta go, guys. Be thankful you don't have brothers like mine."

As soon as the phone's screen went dark Akira declared her strategy. "When we saw Kyung-Soh and Kei they were headed toward the north hall. Fushi, I want you to run upstairs and check the classrooms. Naota, stay down here and text us if they show up. I'll check outside." The trio separated and ran off to their assigned areas. Naota began questioning her peers if they'd seen Kei or Kyung-Soh; however, she was mostly met with scoffs and eye-rolls. Why should they care where two unsavory students went?

Akira's intuition told her the duo had ventured outside to avoid everyone. She started at the grassy knoll beside the gym, then checked the new garden area which was under construction and offered plenty of private spots. They were neither there nor up near the soccer and baseball fields or the tennis courts, so that left the east side of campus. It was mostly populated by storage sheds, untamed shrubbery and one lonely fountain that had marked the entrance to Haruki several years ago.

Walking around the corner of the building made her freeze and gasp in disbelief. The Deceiver was standing over Kyung-Soh's unconscious form muttering some language she knew didn't exist among humanity. A powerful aura emanated from his left hand and in his right he held a wicked dagger. After completing the incantation he raised the weapon and brought it down in a straight cutting motion. The space before him crackled with violent energy and a hole opened up, a portal leading somewhere dark and damp. He picked up the girl's body, Akira screamed, and his head shot toward her. His eyes had glazed over and the malicious grin seemed wide enough to tear his flesh.

**"Her celestial soul is mine!"** the boy crowed, his voice distorted and layered with a deeper tone. **"The Zodiac has failed… Soon I shall consume your sun, then devour this entire solar system!"** Neodymium didn't need to laugh manically. His words of truth were enough to make Akira slump to the ground in complete and utter despair.


End file.
